Eres todo para mi
by IECS
Summary: todo cambia en la vida de Naruto al comienso de la serie encontrando apollo en la persona mas inesperada
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Esta historia empieza con un chico rubio con marcas en sus mejillas que aprecian bigotes y tenia 3 en cada mejilla lo cual era su marca mas peculiar de aproximadamente 12 años que estaba en un bosque con un enorme pergamino

¿?-Bien al fin lo logre mi sueño esta mas cerca de cumplirse-este muchacho se notaba que estaba cansado pero con una satisfacción visible a simple vista-hora solo teng.....

¿?-NARUTO TE ENCONTRE-dijo un hombre de unos 25 años con una cicatriz que le cursaba la nariz de izquierda a derecha en línea recta con un enfado demasiado obvio pero se le paso al ver la expresión de muchacho al cual acababa de llamar Naruto-¿porque Naruto esta tan feliz, acaso no le toma el peso a lo que izo?-se pregunto mejor le pregunto a el-Na....

Naruto-vaya Iruka-sensei fue rápido solo me dio tiempo de aprender una técnica-con una sonrisa de idiota que no se la borraba nadie-bueno creo que aprobé el examen

Iruka-¿de que estas ablando Naruto?-extrañado por lo que acababa de decir el chico

Naruto-ya lo se todo Mizuki-sensei me lo contó todo acerca del examen secreto que si aprendía una técnica del pergamino aprobaba para ser genin-dicho con una seguridad notable

Iruka-Mi...Mizuki te dijo eso-Naruto asintió-Naruto Mizuki te mintió

¿?-yo no le e mentido ustedes si-dijo un sujeto que acababa de llegar

Iruka-Mizukiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Naruto-Mizuki-sensei ¿a que se refiere con que me a mentido?-sin entender nada

Mizuki-veras...

Iruka-NO LO DIGASSSSS

Mizuki-recuerdas lo del monstruo de las 9 colas que ataco la aldea ase 12 años

Naruto-¿eso que tiene que ver?

Mizuki-mucho porque...

Iruka-NO LO DIGAS MIZUKI NO SABES LO QUE ACES

Mizuki-porque ese monstruo esta dentro de ti, TU ERES EL MOUSTRO DE LAS 9 COLASQUE MATO A MILES DE PERSONAS-y con tono burlón-entre ellos los padres de Iruka-retomando la furia-MALDITO MOUNTRO

Naruto-¬¬ Iruka-sensei por favor dígame que es mentira-viendo a Iruka con la cabeza gacha y una expresión de "me gustaría decirte que es mentira pero no lo es"-no no puede ser -empezando a llorar-con razón todos me odian, con razón no le importo a nadie, con razón me tratan como me tratan....

Mizuki-AHORA MUERE MOUNSTRO-sacando un shuriken gigante de los que llevaba en la espalda, preparándolo y después lanzando lo a Naruto

y hay un estático Naruto que no reaccionaba y que solo se limito a esperar su fin serrando los ojos. Después de eso se escucha un grito de dolor que se pudo escuchar sin problemas asta la aldea (de konaha) en eso Naruto abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejo impresionado Iruka se había interpuesto entre la shuriken y Naruto quedando de frente a este ultimo

Naruto-¿porque Iruka-sensei?¿PORQUE ME PROTEGIO AUN SABIENDO QUE EN MI SE ENCUENTRA EL DEMONIO QUE ASESINO A SUS PADRES?

Iruka-porque aun que es verdad que ese monstruo esta dentro de ti coft-espesando a torcer sangre puesto que el shuriken le dio en un pulmón-coft coft tu no eres ese monstruo tu eres Uzumaki Naruto-y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja agrego-el que siempre da problemas y que considero como un hijo

Naruto-¬¬ Iruka-sensei-le da un abraso y empieza a llorar en su pecho ahogando el llanto-yo también lo considero como un padre(N/A-bueno ice esta interrupción para aclarar algo la situación anterior es un poco confusa Iner-eso dilo por ti que te enredaste y eso que eres el autor Yo-CALLATE bueno lo que quiero explicar es que cuando Naruto dijo "yo también lo considero como un padre" puede ser eso lo confuso puesto que Iruka le dice "y que considero como un hijo" tal vez algunos no lo entiendan bueno esto aparte tiene otro sentido que es que Iruka se consideraba como el padre de Naruto y Naruto como el hijo de Iruka respondiendo en ese sentido jejejejejejeje)

Mizuki-valla Iruka ¿no me digas que te encariñaste del menstruo?-dicho esto con un tono bastante burlón-al parecer tendré que matar a ambos kuajajajajajajajajajajaja (risa malvada o de psicópata)-tomando la otra shuriken gigante y alistando la a lanzarla-bien mato a Iruka con la shuriken y después dejo mal herido al mocoso para incriminarlo por la muerte de Iruka y yo le llevo el pergamino a la serpiente jajajajajajajaja

Naruto estaba petrificado iban a matar a una de las pocas personas que se interesaban por el y sencilla mente no lo iba a permitir y estaba dispuesto a todo para salvarlo en eso Mizuki tira la shuriken Naruto por el poco tiempo de reacción solo tira a un lado a Iruka pero la shuriken le da igual pero solo en el brazo derecho

Naruto-senseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-al ver esto Naruto siente una ira y furia indomable e incontenible lo cual causa un efecto en el sello del kyuubi y Naruto sin darse cuenta empieza a experimentar un cambio físico el cual era que su lado derecho de su rostro y su mano derecha estaban en estado kyuubi ósea su ojo era de color rojo y la pupila alargada las marcas en su mejilla se engrosaron y le salio un colmillo eso en su rostro y su mano estaba con unas garras afiladas-no puede ser-furioso-PAGARAS POR LO QUE AS ECHO-asiendo una cruz con sus manos-taijiu kage bushin no jutsu-y miles de Narutos aparecieron

todos se abalanzaron por Mizuki dándole ``La paliza ´´ de su vida rompiéndole costillas huesos en general puesto que estaba dando golpes mas fuertes que los de Tsunade también dañándole órganos vitales y cuando Mizuki estaba irreconocible por la hinchazón dice

Mizuki-por favor ten misericordia-mientras lloraba-no me mates y si lo vas a hacer mata me de una ves no quiero seguir sufriendo

Naruto al escuchar esto se detuvo y se dio cuenta de que le estaba haciendo a Mizuki lo que le hacían a el y para de improviso

Naruto ya fuera del ``estado kyuubi ´´-te dejara vivo pero solo te diré que estoes lo mismo por lo que yo sufría

Después de esto Naruto va donde Iruka que había visto todo exceptuando lo de ``estado kyuubi ´´ y la paliza a Mizuki

Iruka-Na...ru...to-dijo en tono débil-fe...li si...da...des pa...sas...te la prue...ba-con sus ultimas fuerzas se quita su banda y se la da a Naruto

Naruto-gracias sensei y disculpe pero tengo que pensar en varias cosas y me quero machar lo antes posible y...

Iruka-sonriendo-entonces vete estaré bien tu debes esta mal y bueeeeee

Naruto-gracias sensei-se larga

ENCASA DE NARUTO

Naruto entra y sierra la puerta y cuando pestañea se da cuenta de que estaba en otro lugar era como un alcantarillado o una vieja construcción y después de caminar un rato se encantaba frente a la jaula del kyuubi (Yo-me de pereza describirla XD)

Kyuubi-que eses aquí mocoso

Naruto enfadado-ni siquiera se donde estoy y me preguntas ¿que ago aquí? por cierto ¿quien eres?

Kyuubi-soy Kyuubi no Youko más conocido como Kyuubi

Naruto-TU ERES EL QUE DESGRASIO MI VIDA-bastante enojado

Kyuubi-si lo quieres decir de ese modo si

Naruto-¿como llegue aquí?

Kyuubi-fácil cuando te enfrentaste a Mizuki debilitaste este sello y por eso llegaste aquí y ahora largo-lanzándole chacra rojo

EN EL MUNDO REAL

Naruto se encontraba en el baño frente al espejo del lavamanos

Naruto-fue un sueño solo eso un horrible sueño

Kyuubi-¿eso crees? (Yo-lo que pasa es que el sello esta debilitado en un 10% y eso permitió al Kyuubi apoderarse de las partes de Naruto que estuvieron en el ``estado kyuubi ´´ de la cara al 100% permitiéndole ver, hablar y oír y el brazo en un 40% permitiéndole moverlo levemente)

Naruto-no puede ser

Kyuubi-pero lo es oye mocoso te ago una apuesta

Naruto-de que se trata

Kyuubi-te digo lo siguiente si tu ganas seré tu esclavo y te serviré pero si yo gano liberas el sello y no daño a las pocas personas que les importas y si piensas que no cumpliré no te preocupes soy un ser de palabra y también se que cumplirás puesto que también eres de palabra ¿que dices?

Naruto-acepto de que se trata

Kyuubi-se trata de...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Naruto-QUEEEEEE que pase eso es imposible (Yo-ya se que me salte la apuesta pero después la pondré para que quede la intriga XD)

Kyuubi-bueno tu ya aceptaste

Naruto-lo se y cumplire pero recuerda que el tiempo culmine es el amaneser

Kyuubi-que sera en como 3 horas

Naruto-pero las disfrutare al maximo posible

Kyuubi-bue has lo que queras no me importa mejor buelvo a mis aposentos pero pensandolo bien te sigo fastidiando

Naruto-maricon(Yo-disculpen el bocabulario pero soy de las personas que disen las cosas tal cuales son XD)mejor me voy a disfrutar lo ultimo que me queda antes de que me poseas

Naruto sale del departamento y lo deja serradocon llave y enseguida ampiesa a caminar por las calles y añorandolas puesto que no iba a poder estar hay pero Naruto no se daba cuenta de que alguen lo seguia una chica unos 12 años cabello corto color azul purpura ojos de color perla,su ropa consistia en una chaqueta color crema y unos pantalones negos que seguia a Naruto siempre escondida despues de seguirlo un tiempo Naruto enpeso a saltar sobre los tejados a gran velosidad la chica iso todo lo posible por segirle el paso pero era inutil cada vez Naruto se alejaba mas y mas asi que desidio usar su kekegenkai el byakugan (Yo-como si con esto ultimo no se dieran cuenta que era Hinata son mas despistados que Naruto XD)pero cuando vio su red de chacra noto que la mitad de su cara era chacra rojo y la otra mitad azul y cuando vio su braso se fijo que el chacra rojo y el azul estaban intercalados

Hinata-que rayos es lo que le ocurre a Naruto-kun espero que no tenga que ver con eso que soñe,no debo ebitar eso a toda costa-se decia con bastante deteminacion poco tipica de ella

FLASH BACK

Nos encontrmos en la mancion Hyuga mas especificamente en el cuarto de Hinata que estaba teniendo unos de sus sueños con Naruto en el que su amor era correspondido,pero este se volbio diferente

SUEÑO DE HINATA

``Naruto´´-yo tambien te quero Hinata,pero

Hinata-¿pero que?-algo conmocionada puesto que despues de que su amor era correspondido estaban apunto de vesarse y Hinata siempre despertaba maldiciendo al despertador

``Naruto´´-pero hagggggggggg-en eso desaparese(Yo-inmajinense la desaparicion como queran)

Hinata-Naruto-kun-empesando a llorar

???-no llores-decia una figure luminicente que tenia forma de una mujer

Hinata-quen eres

???-alguen que te quere mostrar algo,pero si queres considerame una amiga que te va a ayudar

Hinata-¿ayudarme en que?y¿mostrarme que?

???-en lo que te voy a ayudar sera a no perder a quen mas queres y eso tiene directa relacion a lo que te voy a mostrar

Hinata-entonses muestame eso que me queras mostrar

???-esta bien-la figura empieza a brillar mas fuerte cegando a Hinata

Hinata-no puedover nada

???-no te preocupes durara unos segundos

Hinata-esta bien-refregando sus manos en sus ojos-tienes rason ya puedo ver pero ¿porque esta todo negro?

???-para mostrarte las imajenes-mueve una de sus manos y aparese un rectangulo blanco en el cual se forma la figura de Naruto que empiesa a ser rodeado por un aura roja depues se forma un fondo negro parecido a la cilueta de una montaña,pasa un rato y aparace el sol y Naruto es absorbido poe esa aura y desaparece

Hinata-no eso no puede ser

???-espera hay mas-vuelbe a mover el braso y aparece denuevoel rectangulo con Naruto rodiado con la misma aura roja pero esta vez se acerca una cilueta a Naruto y este le dise algo que Hinata no escucha y la silueta sele despaborida,despues de eso vuelbe a formarse la figura de una montaña y denuevo sale el sol y Naruto es absorbido por el aura roja desapareciendo denuevo

Hinata-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-empesando a llorar- eso es lo que me querias enseñar que Naruto-kun desaparese,que...

???-espera aun falta lo ultimo y te aseguro que quedras verlo

Hinata-NOOOOOOOOOOOO mientes solo me mostraras otra ves que Naruto-kun desaparese

???-ve y jusga-vuelbe a mover su braso y denuevo aparese aparese Naruto rodeado por el aura roja y vuelbe a aparecer la cilueta pero cuando Naruto le dise algo que Hinata no buelve a escuchar la ciluerta se queda y aparece denuevo la montaña y sale el sol pero en este caso el aura desaparace dejando a Naruto y la silueta que se marchan del lugar teniendo Naruto una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja-eso es todo

Hinata-y porque me enseñas esto ¿que tiene que ver con Naruto-kun

???-es un aviso esto que viste son los 3 posibles destinos de Naruto-san

Hinata-¿posibles destinos?

???-asi es esto es un aviso puesto que esto se cumplira al amanecer de hoy y esa silueta que viste es la unca salvacion de Naruto-san

Hinata-¿y quen es la cilueta?

???-podria ser cualquera de esta aldea incluso tu como puede ser que no puesto que esa silueta es una persona en especifico

Hinata-entoces si Naruto-kun se encuentra con esa persona y esa persona se queda Naruto-kun se salvara

???-asi es y ahora despieta o sera demaciado tarde

FIN DEL SUEÑO DE HINATA

Hinata-si lo de ese sueño es real tengo que ir donde Naruto-kun y ayudarlo-se cambia de ropa puesto que estaba en pijama y sale de la mancion Hyuga y va al departamento del que le robo el corazon y cuando llega el esta saliendo y lo empiesa a segir

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Despues de un tiempo Naruto va a su lugar de refleccion la cima de los rostros Hokage a ver por la aldea en la que se crio y la que tanto lo despresio por un miedo sin fundamentos,despues de como 2 minutos llega Hinata que como siempre esta escondida tras de un arbol

Naruto-me gustaria llevarme buenos recuerdos de esta aldea y de las ocas personas que me trataron bien antes de desaparecer

Hinata-desaparecer-le retumvava en la cabeza una y otra vez

Kyuubi-Ha y cres que cuando me liberes te dejare recordar algo o siquera vivir

Naruto-CALLATE ya se que tengo que complir esa apuesta porque soy persona de palabra pero deja de molestar ENTENDISTE KYUUBI

Hinata-Kyuubi dentro de Naruto-kun esta ese mountro-llevandose las manos a la cabeza-osea que por culpa de ese mounstoro Naruto-kun fue rechazado de la sociedad y era golpeado salbajemente-empesando a llorar-por colpa de ese mounstro Naruto-kun tuvo una vida terrible-secandose las lagrimas y bolbiendo a tener esa determinacion poco usula de ella-voy a demostrarle a Naruto-kun que no esta tan solo como piensa-acercandose a Naruto lentamente y sin acer ruido asta que pisa una rama

Naruto-que anda hay-se sorprende al ver quen era-Hinata-decia sin creercelo

Hinata-Naruto-kun

Naruto-Hinata alejate soy un mounstro-decia mientras le mostraba su lado poseido

Hinata-tu no eres un mounstro Naruto-kun el Kyuubi si lo es pero tu no

Naruto-grsias por creer en mi humanidad Hinata pero no durara mucho

Hinata-¿por que?

Naruto-porque ise una apuesta con el Kyuubi en la que si yo gano seria mi esclabo y si el gana yo lo liberare pero le dije que solo con la condicion de que no dañe a los que les importo

Hinata-¿y de que se trata la apuesta?talbes pueda ayudarte

Naruto-no puedo decirlo sino pierdo automaticamente pero ¿porque tanto inters en ayudarme?

Hinata-bueno es que mejor telo digo antes que sea tarde-tomando mas valor y un rojo fosforecente-es porque tu me gustas Naruto-kun y nunca me atrvi a decirtelo por miedo al rechso pero aura que estas apunto de irte es la ultima oportunidad que tengo para decirtelo y si no es mucho pedir me gustaria pasar esto ultimo que te queda a tu lado

Naruto-grasias-le da un abraso-grsias por quererme y pordoname por ignorarte todo este tiempo y si queres quedarte aslo nadie te obliga a acerlo o no acerlo

Y se quedaron ablando y riendo asta que falta solo un minuto para el amanecer

Naruto-grasias Hinata-chan me gusto estar a tu lado

Hinata-de nada Naruto-kun-vastante roja por que Naruto le llamo Hinata-chan-peroante de que te ballas te quero dar algo

Naruto-¿y que es?

Hinata-esto-se le abalansa y le da untierno y umedo beso-en eso sale el sol

Naruto-separando a Hinata con desgana-grsias Hinata-chan

Hinata-de nada pero ahora tienes que liberar a ese mounstro

Naruto-no es tan asi por que gane la apuesta

Hinata-¿y de que se trataba?

Naruto-se trataba de...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Naruto-no es tan así por que gane la apuesta

Hinata-¿y de que se trataba?

Naruto-se trataba de que una chica me besase en la boca sabiendo que soy el portador del Kyuubi y mas encima que esa chica tenia que quererme

Hinata-me alegro porfin aberte podido ayudar en algo-decía mientras lagrimeaba de felicidad

Naurto-y lo mejor de todo es que puedo estar con la chica que mas quero

Hinata-ya veo-decia vastante desanimada

Naruto-¿te pasa algo Hinata-chan?

Hinata-es que estoy triste-decia ente sollosos-de que-empiesa a llorar-mis sentimientos acia ti no sean correspondidos

Naruto-¿porque dises eso Hinata-chan?

Hinata-porque que yo sepa a tu queres a Sakura y...y...-no pudo continuar poesto que empeso a llorar a mares

Naruto-es verdad,yo queria a Sakura,pero hay una chica que me cautibo con su ternura y carisma y quen es la persona que mas quero y quedre

Hinata-¿quen es?-se puso a llorar mas fuertemente

Naruto-tu Hinata-chan

Hinata-en..en..encerio-decia sin creerselo sin creer que la persona que ella mas queria y quedria sentia lo mismo por ella

Naruto-si Hinata-chan-decia con un tono maduro-tu eres quen mas quero-decia mientras la abrasaba para consolarla y que dejara de llorar-porfabor no llores

Hinata-es que aun no me lo puedo creer,no seves cuantas veces soñe con esto y aora mi sueño se ace real pero tengo miedo de que seo otro sueño y despierte sin que tu me queras,sin que te alla dicho lo que siento,con esa agustia que siempre sentia y verte con Sakura pidiendole citas y ella mandandote al cuerno como sienpre y destrosandote el corazon-llorando un poco

Naruto-no pasara es una promesa y sabes que siempre cumplo lo que prometo pero

Hinata-¿pero que?-decia una ves mas calmada

Naruto-qero pedirte algo

Hinata-¿que es lo que me queres pedir?

Naruto-dos cosas,la primera que seas mi novia y la segunda que de aceptar lo mantengamos en secreto

Hinata-acepto las dos pero ¿porque queres mantenerlo en secreto? acaso ¿te da verguenza estar conmigo?-decia triste

Naruto-no es que me de verguenza pero te lo pido porque yo soy el portador del mounstro que ataco la aldea y mato cientos de vidas y tu eres de unos de los clanes mas respetados de toda Konoha y si se enteraran podrian aremeter contra nosotros y si te pasa algo por mi culpa no me lo perdonaria nunca

HHinata-asi que era por eso y sabes tienes razon aparte con lo estrcto que es mi padre podria matarno a ambos

Naruto-es tan asi-asombrado

Hinata-si

Naruto-tubiste que sufrir mucho su es tan estricto como disces

Hinata-no tanto como tu as sufrido en tu vida

Naruto-grasias Hinata-chan por preocuparte de mi vida-le da un abraso algo apretado

Hinata-de na...(Naruto-kun me esta abrasando)-se desmalla(Yo-asta que se desmalla no paresia la Hinata de siempre o me equivoco)

Naruto-Hi..Hinata-chan ya se desmallo parese que aun ne se le quita lo timida con migo(Yo-para los que se perdieron recuerden que en el capitulo 2 me salte la combersacion y entre lo que conbersaron Hinata le cuenta a Naruto porque lo de sus sonrojos y desmallos)pero donde la llevo no la puedo dejar aqui y tampoco llevarela a su casa porque si el padre de Hinata-chan es tan estricto como ella dice me mata y quen sabe lo que le ace a Hinata-chan ¿y si la llevo a la casa de algun compañero de la academia?estas idota o que me muelen a golpes y le cuentan todo al padre de Hinata-chan y la cosa queda peor y si la llevo a la casa de algun sensei es lo mismo exepto si fuera Iruka-sensei pero debe estar en el hospital solo la puedo llevar a mi casa solo espero que no piense mal de mi-se la acomada bien y va saltando por los techos de las casas-menos mal que no hay una sola alma por las calles aparte de nosotros bien ya llegamos(Yo-un poco rapido ¿o no?)

Hinata-Na..Naruto-kun don..donde estoy

Naruto-despertaste-decia feliz-estamos afuera de mi casa es que como te desmallaste y no te podia dejar hay este es el unico lugar seguro que se me ocurrio

Hinata-ya veo-decia sumamente roja-¿me puedes bajar antes de que me desmalle?

Naruto-si perdona-decia igual de rojo que Hinata

Hinata-¿y no me invitas a pasar?

Naruto-perdon y discolpa el desorden

Hinata-no creo que este tan desordenado

Naruto-¿eso cres?-abre la puerta-entra y jusga

Hinata-no puede-decia con una gota en la cabeza como del porte de una mano abierta-esta demasiado desordenado-decia mientras miraba los enbases de ramen instantaneo,los tazones,los cubiertos sucios y palillos usados tirados en el suelo(Yo-y eso que es solo la entrada)mientras abansaba fue a la cocina y se quedo mas blanca que un fantasma al ver como estaba los platos,cubiertos,tazones y algunos enbases de ramen instantaneo y palillios en un lavaplatos arrevalsadado,el suelo estaba topizado con enbases de ramen instantaneo y palillos en la mesa de la cocina estaba una piramide de basura envoltotios de paquetes huesos de pollo y de vacas y uno que otro platillo sin terminar y al ir a la abitacion se quedo con la mandibula asta el suelo al ver que estaba con ropa tirada por todas partes mas enbases de ramen instantaneo y la cama estaba echa un desastre-enserio vives asi Naruto-kun

Naruto-de echo si como vivo solo no tengo que preocuparme por la limpieza puesto que solo limpio cuando me incomoda la susiedad-decia algo triste

Hinata-perdon no quise acerte sentir mal

Naruto-no te preocupes pero¿quen dormira en la cama?(Yo-mo piensen mal)por mi que duermas tu por ser mi invitada

Hinata-no duerme tu Naruto-kun yo no deberia estar aqui y...

Naruto-insisto que seas tu Hinata-chan

Hinata-mejor durmamos juntos(Yo-para los pervertidos NO PIENSEN MAL)

Naruto-pero con lo puesto para que no pase nada que no deba pasar que te pueda perjudicar o pienses que soy un pervertido porque no se como reaccionare

Hinata-Naruto-kun grasias por preocuparte y no pienso que seas un pervertido a menos que me espies mientras me baño-se acerca al oido de Naruto-sin que te de mi autorisasion-dijo en tono picaro

Naruto-Hinata-chan-dijo totalmente rojo-bu..bu..bueno a dormir

Hinata-esta bien-decia mientras se acostaba

Naruto-ha..hai-tartamudiaba mientras se acostaba al lado de Hinata y se dormia profundamente

AL OTRO DIA

Hinata-PERVERTIDO,APROBECHADOR,DEPRAVADO-dice mientras le tiraba cosas a Naruto

Naruto-perdon fue un accidente,un mal entendido-dece mirntras esquiba con dificultad lo que Hinata le tiraba(Yo-mejor retrosedamos un poco)

FLASH BACK

Hinata estaba despertando de dormir con Naruto(Yo-para los dejenerados por tercera vez NO PIENSEN MAL)y lo vio durmiendo apaciblemente y se queda emvobada viendolo asta que Naruto se mueve dormido y queda la mano izquerda de Naruto sobre el seno izquerdo de Hinata al ver eso Hinata da un pequeño grito que despierta a Naruto que por inercia da un bostezo y apreta las manos presionando el sono de Hinata y cuando se da cuenta de lo ocurrido queda mas rojo que Hinata y se aleja de ella y empiesa a disculparse diciendo cosas como"no fue mi intencion"o"perdon fue un accidente" mientras Hinata le lansa todo lo que tiene cerca o amano

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hinata-NO TE CREO PERVERTIDO-decia a todo pulmon-jijijijijij Naruto-kun se crello que estoy enfadada con el,si se que no lo iso con intencion,le tirare esto ultimo y me disculpo por acerle esto-decia para sus adentros mientas cojia un tazon de ramen para lansarselo

Naruto-perdooooooooo...........-cae K.O. puesto que el tazon de ramen le da en la cara aciendo que se fuera acia atras y se golpeara en el suelo

Hinata-Naruto-kun ¿estas bien?,porfavor despierta-decia sumamente angustiada

Naruto-porfavor perdoname Hinata-chan-decia mientras se incorporava

Hinata-Naruto-kun perdoname a mi solo te queria jugar una broma se que lo isiste sin intencion

Naruto-esta bien aparte me lo merecia por ignorarte este tiempo

Hinata-arigato-lo abrasa-Naruto-kun estas empapado

Naruto-es que sude mucho mientras esquivava lo que me lansabas,mejor me doi un baño

Hinata-pero¿puedes salir cuando te lo diga?

Naruto-¿acaso me queres espiar con tu byakugan?

Hinata-NOOOOO-decia sumamente roja-es que te quero preparar una sorpresa y no quero que salgas mientras la preparo

Naruto-asi que era eso,bien me voy a bañar,abisame para cuando queres que salga-dijo mientras entraba al baño

Hinata-esta bien-le decia mientras pensaba-espreo que te guste la sorpresa jijijijijijijijijiji


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Hinata-esta bien-le decía mientras pensaba-espero que te guste la sorpresa jijijijijijijijijiji

Naruto-ah Hinata-chan se me olvido decirte que si me quieres espiar...

Hinata-no te preocupes no lo are (aunque ganas no me faltan)

Naruto-no es eso, te iba a decir que lo hicieras-sonriéndole y dice-te doy mi autorización

Hinata-Na...Na...Naruto-kun, mejor báñate y dejemos esto de lado-decía sumamente roja y cuando Naruto entro al baño se puso a pensar-como se vera Naruto-kun sin ropa(Yo-se me olvido decir que los pensamientos los ago del punto de vista de los personajes por que es mas fácil)-mientras se ponía roja, le caía la baba y le salía un "fino" hilo de sangre por la nariz asta que algo la saca de sus pensamientos

Naruto-Hinata-chan me traes una toalla que se me olvido traer una

Hinata-no...no hay problema ¿quieres que te traiga otra cosa?-decía con deseos que Naruto digiera que si para hurgar en la casa

Naruto-ahora que lo mencionas se me olvido traer ropa limpia-Hinata al oír eso cae estilo anime-iría yo pero ya me quite la ropa y no quiero que pienses que soy un exhibicionista o te desmayes

Hinata-no te preocupes buscare todo

Naruto-te recomiendo que uses tu byakugan porque hay veces que me demoro 20 minutos en encontrar todo y eso que soy el que ordena-Hinata vuelve a caer estilo anime-por eso te lo digo

Hinata-hai Naruto-kun-mientras empieza a hacer sollos-byakugan-y empieza a inspeccionar la casa encontrando las toallas en la alacena, los pantalones debajo de la cama, las poleras debajo del lavaplatos, las chaquetas en un cesto de basura lleno de ropa-bien-pensaba para si misma-solo me falta encontrar-se pone roja-la ropa interior de Naruto-kun-y sigue inspeccionando cuando "accidentalmente" dirige su vista hacia el baño y ve a Naruto de espaldas totalmente desnudo mientras se pone a pensar-que sexy es Naruto-kun, que glúteos tan bien formados tiene y que físico tan espectacular-pensaba una y otra vez mientras perdía medio litro de sangre por la nariz asta que algo la saca de sus pensamientos

Naruto-te falta mucho Hinata-chan llevas como diez minutos buscando

Hinata-n...no solo me falta encontrar tu ropa interior-decía mientras pensaba-diez minutos tanto me e entretenido viendo a Naruto-kun si encontré su ropa en unos segundos-saliendo de sus pensamientos-Naruto-kun ¿me puedes dar una pista de donde esta?

Naruto-si mal no me acuerdo la tengo en el otro baño (Yo-me me refiero que Naruto tenga dos "baños baños" en su apartamento pero en todos los anime que e visto tienen un baño para bañarse y otro baño para hacer sus necesidades eso es lo que pasa XD)

Hinata-hai Naruto-kun buscare hay-y dirige su vista al otro baño y encuentra la ropa interior de Naruto en el botiquín-ya encontré todo Naruto-kun-dice mientras va al otro baño y le entrega todo a Naruto

Naruto-gracias Hinata-chan-y le entrega una de sus sonrisas-te dije que buscaras con tu byakugan sino te hubieras demorado mas ¿o me equivoco?

Hinata-n...no, te equivocas (NOTA-aquí Hinata esta contradiciendo a Naruto pero el piensa que le esta dando la razón)

Naruto-no estaba equivocado después de todo, bien me voy a bañar sientete como en casa

Hinata-hai Naruto-kun-mientas le sonríe con su clásica ternura

EN EL BAÑO (NOTA-LO SIGIENTE ES MENTAL OCEA PENSAMIENTOS PERO SOLO LA PARTE DEL BAÑO)

Naruto-tienen razón soy un idiota-decía mientras el se relajaba en la bañera-Hinata-chan esta enamorada de mi y yo ni me daba cuenta siempre asocie eso a una personalidad fría y distante que no tiene nada que ver con ella-mientras recuerda que en el incidente de la mañana Hinata estaba sumamente angustiada y asta lo curo y lo trato con sumo cariño y ternura-si que soy un dobe

Kyuubi-asta que lo admites

Naruto-cállate zorro hijo de...

Kyuubi-NO INSULTES A MI SANTA MADRE

Naruto-¿tienes madre?

Kyuubi-acaso crees que los bijious vinimos al mundo por arte de magia

Naruto-no pero...

Kyuubi-olvídalo mejor te dejo en tus cosas

Naruto-¿de donde salio esa amabilidad?

Kyuubi-¿acaso no puedo ser amable?

Naruto-esta bien lo siento, ahora déjame pensar

Kyuubi-OK te dejo solo para que te masturbes pensando en tu novia

Naruto-zorro maldito no are eso, rayos corto la comunicación, aunque pensándolo bien-empieza a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro asta quedar mareado-como se me cruzo eso por la mente, Hinata-chan no es un objeto sexual con el que me quiera divertir de una u otra forma ella es quien mas quiero y no la mirare de esa forma, puesto que también tiene sentimientos y la puedo herir en su corazón si ago eso-da un suspiro-mejor sigo en lo que estaba antes de que este zorro me interrumpiera-empezando a recordar lo obvio que era que Hinata le quería y el sin darse cuenta

EN LA SALA

Hinata-bien fase 1 terminada fase 2 en proceso-dijo en vos baja-Naruto-kun ya puedes salir-espero un tiempo y no tubo respuesta-¿Naruto-kun?-dijo algo preocupada-mejor me arriesgo a ir a verlo-empezando a ponerse roja-después de todo me dio permiso ara espiarlo-al estar frente a la puerta del baño siente que su corazón le va a salir del pecho de tan fuerte que palpita y empieza a pensar-que tal si cuando entro Naruto-kun este saliendo de la bañera o quizás se esta vistiendo-cuando toma valor de la nada y abre la puerta quedando sorprendida por lo que vio hay estaba Naruto con cara pensativa y seria que mostraba tristeza pero Hinata no se fijo en eso sino que en el dorso de Naruto que estaba fuera del agua y que ella veía sin complicaciones aunque bastante roja casi al desmayo por toda la sangre que se le fue a la cabeza mientras seguía pensando-que cuerpo mas sexy tiene Naruto-kun que torso que brazos que...PARA DE PENSAR ESO-se grito en la mente-yo quiero a Naruto-kun pero no como diversión yo yo lo quiero como persona y lo miro como si fuera un objeto sencillamente no lo merezco no merezco a Naruto-kun siempre lo estuve mirando desde las sombras mientras que el sufría y yo no hacia nada-empezando a llorar notando esto Naruto

Naruto-Hinata-chan esta llorando-pensó de inmediato y salio de la bañera acercándose a Hinata y abrasándola para consolarla-tranquila Hinata-chan no llores-le decía mientras la acariciaba

Hinata-Na...Naruto-kun-se da cuenta del estado de este-ESTAS DESNUDO-dijo mientras da media vuelta y se tapa los ojos (Yo-claro ahora se viene a tapar los ojos)

Naruto-gomen es que vi que estabas llorando y quise consolarte y no me di cuenta de como estaba-dice mientras se tapa con la toalla-pero ¿a que viniste?

Hinata-te quería decir que ya puedes salir que esta lista la sorpresa o bueno parte pero lo suficiente

Naruto-esta bien sal para que me vista o ¿quieres quedarte a ver?

Hinata-bueno eto...eto...eto...mejor salgo-decía roja a mas no poder (Yo-aunque conociendo a Hinata es obvio que puede estar mas roja)

Naruto-ha Hinata-chan se me olvidaba algo

Hinata-¿que?

Naruto-esto-la abrasa y le da un beso

Hinata-Na...Na...Naruto-ku...kun mejor salgo para para que te vistas-sale del baño y cierra la puerta

Naruto-Hinata-chan-dice en tono casi inaudible y tierno mientras se vestía-listo-abre la puerta del baño y cuando sale Hinata le tapa los ojos-pero que haces Hinata-chan

Hinata-confía en mí

Naruto-lo are solo porque te quiero y se que no es nada malo

Hinata-Na...Na...Naruto-kun yo también te quiero y por favor déjame guiarte-mientras empieza a avanzar

Naruto-esta bi...bi...bien (NOTA-empieza a tartamudear cuando siente los senos de Hinata en su espalda)

Hinata-¿estas bien Naruto-kun?

Naruto-s...s...si-empieza a avanzar

Hinata-llegando toma asiento

Naruto-esta bien-se sienta

Hinata-no abras los ojos asta que te diga

Naruto-¿porque?

Hinata-confía en mí

Naruto-esta bien no espiare te lo prometo y sabes que no rompo mis promesas

Hinata-esta bien-toma algo y lo pone frente a Naruto-abre los ojos

Naruto-esta bien-abre los ojos y lo que ve son dos tazones de ramen en la mesa-¿Hinata-chan tu los preparaste?

Hinata-bueno en realidad abrí uno envases de ramen instantáneo pero le agregue unas cositas-mientras piensa-solo le agregue amor y cariño

Naruto-bueno espero que este bueno el ramen y no te preocupes se que abriste los envases porque no tengo nada mas sino lo hubieses preparado tu bueno a comer-mientras rompe los palillos y empieza a comer el ramen y al primer bocado queda con ojos como plato

Hinata-y ¿como esta?

Naruto-esta...esta delicioso sabe a pollo, a carne...a....un momento es ramen de distinto sabores la única ves que ice uno para probar me quedo asqueroso y sin embargo a ti te quedo divino-diciendo lo siguiente sin pensar-serias una buena esposa-en eso Hinata se desmaya-Hinata-chan-dijo preocupado-ya se-toma un vaso y lo llena con agua y se la lanza en la cara a Hinata (Yo-el agua)

Hinata-ahs Naruto-kun que dijiste

Naruto-lo que oíste pero perdón por tirarte el vaso con agua es que no se me ocurrió nada mas para despertarte

Hinata-no te preocupes pero mejor desayunemos

Naruto-esta bien-una ves termino su pato en 30 segundos-Hinata-chan ¿tienes mas?

Hinata-si prepare una olla te sirvo mas aunque pensándolo bien-toma la olla y la deja enfrente de el-te buen provecho

Naruto-Hinata ¿que tal si dejas tu pato el la olla y la compartimos?-Hinata solo lo hace y cuando se la terminan (Yo-a quien engaño Hinata quedo satisfecha de con comer un poco de la olla Naruto fue el que se comió todo, en 8 minutos 52 segundos mas menos)-Hinata-chan-dijo en tono triste

Hinata-¿que te pasa Naruto-kun?

Naruto-solo lamento que no podamos estar juntos por mucho tiempo

Hinata-tienes razón conociendo a mi padre me aplica el sello del pájaro enjaulado y no dejara que nos acerquemos nunca más

Naruto-desearía que podamos estar juntos sin importar donde estemos

???-yo puedo ayudar

NaruHina-nos vas a ayudar Kyuubi (NOTA-Kyuubi se apodera de la parte del estado Kyuubi del 1º capitulo y eso le permite hablar)

Kyuubi-así es

NaruHina-¿y de que se trata?

Kyuubi-se trata de...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry por la tardanza an sido mas que pacientes es que no me abia conectado ultimamente y les quero decir dos cosas

1º)este fic es anti kiba sauke y sakura (tambien anti hiashi pero no cero que le caiga bien ni a los anti de Hinata) asii que los pro estan todavia a tiempo

2º)espero que les guste leer por que como me alargo mucho(Iner-por eso mides 1.93 jajajajajajajajajaja) como decia me prolongo mucho y creo que la 1º temporada podria tener incluso mas de 100 capitulos asi que es su decicion si quieren seguir lellendo

es mi primer fic XD


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Kyuubi-se trata de que el mocoso te inserte un poco de mi chacra especial y estarán conectado psíquicamente como yo estaba con los otros bijious

NaruHina-¿enserio?

Kyuubi-si-dijo en tono de fastidio

NaruHina-entonces dánoslo

Kyuubi-no es tan simple

Naruto-a que te refieres

Hinata-si a que te refieres con ¿que no es tan simple?

Kyuubi-lo que pasa es que ese chacra esta sellado con migo y la única manera de sacarlo es sacar el sello y puedes morir por ello

Naruto-estoy dispuesto solo por ti-diciéndoselo a Hinata

Hinata-Na...Naruto-kun no lo hagas no quiero perderte

Naruto-Hinata-chan tu misma lo dijiste si tu padre se entera nos separara para siempre y para mi perderte seria como perder la vida así que déjame hacerlo

Hinata-esta bien pero déjame darte algo para la suerte

Naruto-¿y que es?

Hinata-esto-le da un beso en la boca-y eto...te gusto

Naruto-.........-estando con la cara roja estilo Hinata

Hinata-Naruto-kun ¿estas bien?

Kyuubi-mocosa ¿que le hiciste al mocoso para que se desmayara? (Nota-Kyuubi regreso a la mente de Naruto poco antes del baso y regresa poco después)

Hinata-solo lo bese

Kyuubi-nunca entenderé a los humanos

Hinata-Naruto-kun esta despertando

Naruto-¿que paso?

Kyuubi-que te desmayaste

Naruto-a si ya recuerdo-poniéndose rojo

Kyuubi-apurarte que no tengo todo el día

Naruto-esta bien-concentrándose y entrando a su mente y yendo a la jaula-ya estoy aquí

Kyuubi-esta bien te diré algo antes de empezar te diré que esto es muy peligroso inclusive yo casi muero al hacer esto puesto que al que transfiere el chacra puede morir y mas tu por ser un simple humano bien te explico esto cuando el sello se retire el chacra te dañara sumamente el cuerpo entre mas tiempo lo uses

Naruto-¿a que te refieres con usarlo?

Kyuubi-este chacra se puede usar por un tiempo máximo de nueve segundos si alcanzas lo máximo su comunicación mental será de lo mejor y podrían comunicarse aunque uno estuviera desmallado, dormido o a cualquier distancia y otras cosas que tendrán que descubrir

Naruto-esta bien comencemos-se acerca a la jaula y quita el sello empezándose esta a abrir

Kyuubi-recuerda no pierdas tiempo o sino puedes morir cada segundo cuenta-dice mientras le envía su chacra especial-creo que es suficiente ahora vete-enviándole de su chacra común para que se valla-porsiacaso tienes que ponerle la mano que controlo en la frente para que sea mas efectivo

Naruto-lo are-regresando al mundo real-Hinata-chan no hay tiempo-poniéndole la mano en la frente

Hinata--dando un grito desgarrador

Naruto-Hinattttttt-dice mientas siente que le abandonan las fuerzas-aaaaaaaaaa-cayendo "desmallado" y entrando a su mente-¿que paso?

???-Na...Naruto-kun ¿donde estoy?

Naruto-Hinata-chan ¿que haces en mi mente?

Hinata-¿tu mente?-mientras piensa-es la mente de Naruto-kun pero ¿porque es así?

Kyuubi-MOCOSOS VENGAN RAPIDO-en tono de desesperación

NaruHina-rayos ¿que pasara?-mientras coreen hacia la jaula (Yo-mas específicamente Hinata siguiendo a Naruto Iner-no la quieras encubrir si sabes bien que lo seguía mientras le miraba el culo Fem-Iner-CALLATE DESGRACIADO Yo-Alice-chan tiene razón cállate Fem-Iner- ¿Alice-chan? Yo-es que como me pedías un nombre y es lo único que se me ocurrió Alice-no importa aparte me gusta pero mejor sigue con el fic Yo-ta' weno) y una vez llegaron vieron la jaula abierta de par a par

Kyuubi-mocosos cierren la jaula

NaruHina-¿como lo hacemos?

Kyuubi-cierren la jaula y pongan el sello al medio eso será todo

NaruHina-esta bien-mientas juntan las puertas y una ves juntas Hinata toma el sello mientras Naruto sujeta la jaula y una vez Hinata puso el sello todo se empezó a tranquilizar y el ambiente ya no era tan pesado-y bien ¿que paso para que gritaras así?-dijeron al unison

Kyuubi-tuve que retener el chacra lo más que pude para que el daño fuera el mínimo posible y por eso estoy demasiado cansado como para sacarlos de aquí pero hay otra salida

NaruHina-¿y como la encontraremos?

Kyuubi-yo lo guiare

NaruHina-¿y como?

Kyuubi-así-empezando a mandar chacra a un punto fijo asta formar un charco rojo-este charco los guiara asta una puerta la cual tienen que abrir y dará a un cuarto con tres puertas una es la mente del mocoso la cual será la de la cual acabaran de salir, la otra es la de la mente de la mocosa y la ultima es la salida de sus mentes-al terminar de hablar empieza a "pensar"(Iner-ese "pensar" es porque cree que lo piensa cuando lo dice en voz alta Alice-¿donde dejaste a Ivan?-mientras le pone un cuchillo carnicero en el cuello Iner-yo soy buen chico y te diré todo Alice-y ¿que hiciste con el? Iner-lo amordace y lo deje en el tercer calabozo del tercer sub-suelo Alice-esta bien ahora lo libero para que siga el fic y ajustemos cuentas con tigo)-si no fuera por esa apuesta hubiera poseído su cuerpo y me hubiera liberado como detesto ser su esclavo

Naruto-así que detestas ser mi esclavo

Kyuubi-acaso pensé en voz alta

NaruHina-LO DIJISTE EN VOZ ALTA Y CLARA

Kyuubi-mierda

Naruto-si detestas ser mi esclavo ¿que tal si somos amigos?

Kyuubi-kuajajajajaajajajajajaajaja valla mocoso eres de buen corazón, pero no me interesa tener amigos humanos pero acepto solo porque ser tu amigo no es tan malo como ser tu esclavo

Naruto-esta bien

Hinata-di...disculpe Kyuubi-sama nos podría sacar de aquí

Kyuubi-ups se me había olvidado-al oír eso Naruto y Hinata caen estilo amine-ha mocosos no me digan sama nunca me a gustado de echo el único que soporto es san pero sigan el charco

NaruHina-hai-mientras lo empiezan a seguir por un buen rato mientras hablan (Yo-me da pereza escribir de lo que hablan y aparte puedo aprovechar para que hablen de temas que asta ese momento no se han tocado y gracias Alice-chan por rescatarme Alice-solo te pido que me dejes las escenas de romance Yo-ta' weno aparte te lo debo) asta llegar al la puerta la cual el chacra rojo cubre

Naruto-esta a de ser la puerta-mientras la empuja para abrirla y una vez abierta aparece un brillo segador y cuando se dan cuenta están en una habitación blanca

Hinata-Naruto-kun ¿donde crees que estamos?-dice por que no ve nada salvo blanco

Naruto-ese zorro nos engaño mejor regresemos-dando media vuelta pero ve algo que lo asusta-

Hinata-que pasa Na...-ve lo que vio Naruto--abrasando a Naruto-que pasa no hay nada esta todo en blanco

Naruto-ese maldito zorro no engaño-dijo con evidente fastidio-dijo que abrían tres puertas una de mi mente, otr... ¿pero que rayos ocurre?-se pregunta cuando ve que a sus espaldas empiezan a aparecer unas especies de luces que toman la forma de una puerta-que xuxa (Yo-eso ultimo es para "censurar" un "garabato" pero para que igual se entienda) pasa

Hinata-Naruto-kun no seas grosero pero en todo caso ¿que pasa?-mira las formas-parece una puerta-mientras ambos miran como las luces empiezan a moverse rápidamente asta soltar un destello que los cega por unos instantes

Naruto-¿que mir% paso?-cuando ve algo que lo deja con la boca abierta era una puerta de colores amarillo como su pelo y azul zafiro con un zorro rojo con mirada diabólica y rostro maniaco(Iner-el zorro es Kyuubi HAAAAAAAA NO PORFAVOR NO, SOY BUEN CHICO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Yo-les aviso que torturo a mi Iner pero mejor continuamos)que posaba sus nueve colas en forma curva y los colores azul y amarillo iban intercalados pero abajo de sus pies había una especie de plataforma negra con algunos "dibujos" que no se fijaron y el símbolo del clan Uzumaki arriba del marco de la puerta-¿acaso esta es la puerta a mi mente?

Hinata-no se pero si es ¿donde esta la mía?-dijo poniéndose las manos en las caderas e inclinando la cabeza a modo de berrinche-esto es...¿pero que...?-para de quejarse cuando vio otras luces formando otra puerta al lado de la de Naruto y era, con el símbolo del clan Hyuga sobre el marco con un águila albina o sea blanca con ojos rojos que tenia sus alas extendidas en un fondo negro con millares de plumas cayendo de color azul amoratado y abajo había una plataforma color perla y con "dibujos" que no toman en cuenta otra vez-wou que reales

Naruto-verdad pero ¿y la salida?

Hinata-verdad ¿donde esta la salida?-en eso aparecen mas luces pero estas son negras en el otro lado de la "habitación" una puerta mas negra que el mismo negro con la palabra "salida" en japonés-hay esta vamos-tomando a Naruto de la muñeca y casi arrancándole el brazo por el tiron arrastrándolo asta la puerta

Naruto-asta que paras casi me arrancas el brazo-dijo mientras se lo sobaba

Hinata-perdón XD-con una gotita en la cabeza

Naruto-no importa pero mejor salgamos-mientras empuja la puerta y aparece una luz brillante y cuando se dan cuenta estaban en el mundo real-auch mi cabeza almenos regresamos

Hinata-Naruto-kun mira por la ventana

Naruto-¿que pasa?-mirando por la ventana-ESTA ANOCHECIENDO

Hinata-Naruto-kun no hemos almorzado y tengo hambre-mientras le gruñe el estomago

Naruto-yo también-gruñendo su estomago como un rugido de una bestia que no comía en décadas-¿vamos a Ichiracu?

Hinata-¿como en una cita?-dijo roja como ella sabe

Naruto-si

Hinata-entonces acepto

EN ICHIRACU

Naruto-hola viejo

Teuchi-hola Naruto me extraño que no hallas venido antes, pero que veo si bienes con tu novia

NaruHina-

Ayame-PAPA NO LOS MOLESTES-dijo enfurecida-aparte siempre que unes parejas siempre fallas y no aciertan ninguna-esta vez mas calmada

NaruHina-nos pueden servir algo-gruñéndole el estomago

Ayame-apuesto que estuvieron entrenando y por eso vienen junto pero que se sirven

Naruto-dos extra grandes y ¿que quieres tu Hinata?-dejando a todos con la boca abierta-es broma uno extra grande para cada uno

Teuchi-disculpen las molestias-poniendo los dos tazones enfrente de ellos-estos dos los invita la casa por las molestias

NaruHina-gracias-empezando a cenar

Naruto-esta delicioso, viejo dame otro

Hinata-pensando-como rayos Naruto-kun se acabo un tazón que vale como por diez en unos segundos y yo apenas puedo con este

Naruto-otro más

Hinata-pensando-si quiero ser una buena esposa para Naruto-kun tengo que aprender a cocinar mucho y delicioso pero primero acabo esto-empezando a comer el tazón mas rápido

NaruHina-termine

Teuchi-valla Naruto paréese que no tenias mucha hambre déjame hacer los cálculos que todavía no le pongo precio al plato y por eso todavía no lo saco a la venta

Hinata-y ¿entonces como supo Naruto-kun que existía?

Teuchi-le conté y le prometí que seria el primero en probar el plato mas los que lo acompañen pero déjenme ir atrás para sacar los cálculos de los materiales, Ayame retira los platos y vigila que no se vallan sin pagar, se que no lo arrían pero nunca esta de mas la prevención-yendo atrás

Hinata-disculpe Ayame-chan

Ayame-solo dime Ayame

Hinata-OK Ayame lo que te quería preguntar es que ¿cuanto es lo que come Naruto-kun?

Ayame-yo diría que como por cinco personas mas menos

Naruto-Ayame ¿puedes guardar un secreto?

Ayame-yo si mi padre no

Naruto-lo que te quiero contar es que yo y Hinata

Hinata-somos novios

Ayame-¬¬ ¿enserio?

NaruHina-si

Ayame-cuenten que les guardare el secreto asta que se haga publico o lo comenten ustedes

NaruHina-¿como que se haga publico?

Ayame-lo que pasa es que tienen que cuidarse hay personas que si los ven juntos mucho tiempo dirán que son novios y el rumor crecerá así que cuídense las espaldas

Naru-Hina-gracias por el consejo

Teuchi-bien la cuenta es 2400 yenes así que pondré el plato a 1200 yenes

Naruto-esta bien-pagando la cuenta y saliendo del puesto-¿vamos a caminar un rato Hinata-chan?

Hinata-no puedo tengo que irme a casa

Naruto-¿te acompaño?

Hinata-no mi padre te puede hacer algo

Naruto-no me importa yo....Hinata-chan ¿porque lloras?

Hinata-perdóname

Naruto-¿perdonarte? ¿De que?

Hinata-de esto Juuken-dándole el golpe en una pierna-es por tu bien-empezando a correr mientras lloraba y pensaba una y otra vez "perdón Naruto-kun"

Naruto-Hinata-chan espero que estés bien y no te culpo por lo que hiciste solo querías protegerme-llegando a su casa-bien a darme un baño y acostarme

EN LA MANCION HYUGA

Hinata-estoy nerviosa que dirá mi padre ¿que es eso?-se acerca a lo que vio-es una noto-la empieza a leer" Hinata menos mal que fuiste a entrenar temprano tu primo, tu hermana y yo nos fuimos a entrenar y estaremos ausentes por cinco días volviendo en la tarde así que as algo útil en tu vida y cuida y limpia la casa firma tu oto-san" al terminar de leer la carta la rompe en mil pedazos literalmente-¿que se cree que soy, su esclava? aunque será mejor que limpie la casa para matar el tiempo al fin y al cabo no tengo sueño-entrando a la mansión y empezando a limpiar cuando piensa en algo si son cinco días que el no estará y quedan cuatro eso significa cuatro días para estar con Naruto-kun sin que se entere bien ya termine de limpiar me doy un baño y arreglo las cosas para estar con Naruto-kun estos cuatro días tengo que llevar ropa y creo que cosas para cocinar por si no tiene-después de pensar que hacer se fue a bañar y después a acostarse, entrando en su mente-¿donde estoy?

Voz Kyuubi-en tu mente mocosa

Hinata-tengo que hablar con Naruto-kun ¿donde esta?

Voz Kyuubi-sigue el rastro rojo

Hinata-hai-siguiendo el rastro rojo por un buen tiempo asta llegar a la puerta de su mente-bien solo salgo y busco a Naruto-kun en su mente-abriendo la puerta

Naruto-Hinata-chan

Hinata-Naruto-kun perdona yo

Naruto-no te preocupes se que lo hiciste para protegerme pero ¿como te fue a ti?

Hinata-por suerte mi oto-san salio con mi imoto-chan (Yo-eso significa hermana menor) y mi oni-san

Naruto-me alegro-dedicándole una de sus sonrisas-Hi...Hinata-chan que te pasa

Hinata-¿a que te...AHHHHHHHHHH-dio el grito cuando vio que…


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Hinata-¿a que te...AHHHHHHHHHH-dio el grito cuando vio que se estaba desvaneciendo-¿que pasa?

Naruto-no se-sumamente desesperado-Hinata-chan si estas bien ven a mi casa tengo una llave de la casa debajo del tapete de bienvenida

Hinata-hai lo are recuerda que te quiero

Naruto-yo también te quiero-la abrasa-no te bayas-le dice al oído mientras empieza a derramar lagrimas sorprendiendo a Hinata

Hinata-pensando-Naruto-kun llora por mí, por que se preocupa por mí

Naruto-por favor no te bayas-abrasándola mas fuerte

Hinata-no me quiero ir-desapareciendo y despertando, escuchando el despertador-MALDITO DESPERTADOR ES EL ULTIMO SUEÑO QUE ME ARRUINAS-tomándolo y llenándolo de sellos explosivos, abrió la ventana y lo arrojo con todas sus fuerzas, después de eso cerro la ventana y preparo todo para ir con su amado y cuando salio de su casa escucho un estallido y pensó-recién estallo el reloj, bue no creo que le cayera a nadie-sin saber que se equivoco(Yo-ahora me voy a desviar un poco para poner lo de la bomba y obviamente retrocederé en el tiempo poco antes de la explosión)

EN LA CASA DE LA P#A PELO DE CHICLE (sakura)

P#A-rallos quiero ir al baño y tan caliente que estaba en la cama-abriendo la puerta y dirigiéndose al baño aprovechando de cerrarla(Yo-quiero avisar que todavía no la voy a matar puesto que necesito que este con vida por un rato mas al igual que sasugay)y cuando regresa al abrir la puerta algo rompe la ventana y la golpea en la frentezota cayendo hacia atrás y cerrando la puerta en eso la bomba explota y con la explosión saca la puerta que de paso le da EL golpe a la P#A asta que choca con la pared que esta al fondo del pasillo quedando la P#A entre la puerta y la pared inconsciente(Alice-siiiiiiiii en toda la frentezota Iner-pero si la mitad de su cuerpo es frente Yo-y no es chiste)

DE REGRESO CON HINATA

Hinata-Naruto-kun ya estoy en tu casa solo espero que no te pase nada mi amor-busco la llave debajo de la alfombra de la entrada y la encontró abriendo la puerta y sorprendiéndose que la casa ya estaba con basura en el suelo no tanta como en un principio era solo una cantidad parecida a las de las calles cuando la gente tira basura pero luego escucho algo que la dejo mas impresionada escuchando unos sollozos que eran intensificados por esa casa y pensó-Naruto-kun esta sufriendo-pero luego escucha algo que la deja impactada "Hinata-chan no te bayas de mi lado no quiero perderte ,no quiero quedarme solo y sin la persona a quien amo, por favor no te bayas de mi lado" al oír eso queda impactado solo piensa en cuanto a sufrido el por estar solo pero después se pregunta"¿cuanto abra sufrido Naruto-kun por esta casa?"solo cree que mucho como ahora su llanto y sollozos eran intensificados por esas paredes que le recordaban cuan solo estaba de repente se acuerda cuando ella tenia pesadillas al menos tubo a su madre que la consolaba y la calmaba(Yo-obviamente el viejo #ç/*&%$ç#/&%$ç#$*/&$ç de hiashi, adivinaron lo odio, no lo la ayudaba en nada)cuando tenia una y se despertaba entraba en una peor la de estar solo la de no importarle a nadie, salvo ella que no se atrevía y el pensaba que la vida lo avía dejado de lado y abandonado empezando a derramar lagrimas-no permitiré que sigas sufriendo-se seca las lagrimas y va a la habitación de su amado corriendo y cuando lo ve llorando entre sueños no puede reprimir las lagrimas y se sienta en la cama a, su lado, lo abrasa y trata de despertarlo-Naruto-kun despierta no te dejare solo-mientras lo abrasaba mas fuerte y de vez en cuando lo zarandeaba pero note que mientras mas tiempo pasaba mas se calmaba asta que se tranquilizo mientras ella lo mantenía abrasado-por favor despierta-pero al ver su rostro tan apacible lo encontró mas hermoso de lo que es(Yo-Alice-chan ¿para eso te dejo que tomes el control de mi cuerpo para que escribas eso? ¿Acaso quieres que piensen que soy coliguacho? Alice-gomen no se repetirá) y no aguanto las ganas de besarlo y mientras lo hacia este despertó y recién Hinata se dio cuenta de que Naruto había despertado cuando este empezó a explorar la boca de su amada con su lengua en un principio se quedo estupefacta pero después le siguió la corriente empezando a explorar la boca de su amado con una lengua torpe al igual que el asta que ambos se quedan sin aire-Na...Naruto-kun yo lo...

Naruto-oye Hinata-chan porque me despertaste así

Hinata-es que yo...yo no...no pu...pude agua...aguantar las ganas lo ciento

Naruto-no te preocupes aparte me gusto y no me importaría despertar así todos los días-dándole una de sus sonrisas marca Uzumaki

Hinata-emmmmmmmmm Naruto-kun te puedo preguntar algo

Naruto-lo que quieras-dándole otras de sus sonrisas

Hinata-te quería pedir si me puedo quedar aquí asta que llegue mi familia

Naruto-por supuesto que si nada me daría más gusto-sonriendo de una manera que no se le quita ni sacándole la boca

Hinata-disculpa Naruto-kun pero tengo algo de sueño

Naruto-yo también-poniendo una sonrisita y sonrojándose-¿que tal si dormimos juntos?

Hinata-esta bien, me cambiare en el baño (NOTA-no es el baño de la tina, bañera o como le llamen en donde viven)

Naruto-ok-viendo un poco triste como Hinata cerraba la puerta, dando un exhalo y ablando bastante bajo-Hinata-chan perdóname por no darme cuenta antes de lo que sentías por mi es que estaba embobado con Sakura y yo haaaaa-enredándose-y lo peor es ni siquiera me acuerdo por que me gustaba tanto si ni siquiera era amable con migo-dando otro exhalo-lo único que se es que te amo con todo mi corazón y no quiero separarme de ti

Hinata-esa voz es de Naruto-kun pero la escuche en mi cabeza ¿ acaso me estoy volviendo loca?(NOTA-Hinata aun esta en el baño cambiándose)

Kyuubi-así que ya desarrollaste la habilidad de telepatía receptora con el mocoso (NOTA-es solo la voz de Kyuubi)

Hinata-¿telepatía receptora?

Kyuubi-es cuando recibes los pensamientos telepáticamente, o sea en tu cabeza, sin ni siquiera hablar y a diferencia de la telepatía normal que es que pueden hablar entre ustedes sin la boca en esta solo recibes los pensamientos

Hinata-¿pero como...

Kyuubi-¿lo despertaste? para ser sincero no se pero tengo una suposición

Hinata-¿cual es?

Kyuubi-ustedes los humanos tan impacientes ahg me dan asco-dando un respiro-bue mi suposición es que como solo pensabas en el y tenias la mente en blanco cuando el pensó en ti escuchaste sus palabras gracias a que están conectados con mi chacra especial

Hinata-ya veo-terminando de cambiarse-me tengo que ir adiós Kyuubi-san

Kyuubi-adiós mocosa-ablando con tono pícaro-tal vez tengas suerte con el mocoso-dejando a la pobre mas roja brillante que un tubo fluorescente rojo de 100wattz-kuajajajajajajaja adiós y que anotes kuajajajajajajajaja-cortando la comunicación y dejando a Hinata mas roja que antes

Hinata-ahhhhhhhhhh maldito zorro-yendo al lavamanos y mojándose la cara para bajar el color asta quedar de su habitual color blanquecino-así esta mejor-saliendo del baño y yendo al cuarto de su amado viéndolo sentado en la cama pensativo-Naruto-kun ¿estas bien?

Naruto-ha si estaba pensando en algo

Hinata-¿en que?

Naruto-en lo que siento realmente por ti-Hinata al escuchar eso quedo helada no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿acaso el amor de su vida la consideraba una diversión o un pasatiempos?-me acuerdo que cuando estaba "enamorado" de Sakura me sentía feliz y con ganas de poder hacer todo pero me di cuenta de que ese "amor" era falso no existía ni nunca existió y que solo confundí sentimientos-tomando un respiro-pero con tigo es diferente

Hinata-¿que quieres decir?-con lagrimas en los ojos

Naruto-que cuando estoy contigo no solo me siento así sino que también estoy alegre, siento que el vació que e sentido toda mi vida nunca existió, también siento una sensación calida que nunca e sentido pero tengo miedo

Hinata-¿de que?-sumamente preocupada

Naruto-de que sea otra confusión de sentimientos que lo que siento yo por ti o tu por mi no sea lo que creamos que solo estemos confundidos ¿y si...lo que siento yo es amor y tu no? preferiría morir lo antes posible para no vivir sin ti pero por otro lado ¿que tal si lo que siento no es amor y tu si por mi? se que te aria daño y que te aria sufrir y no quiero acerté eso Hinata-chan yo no...-empezando a derramar las lagrimas que tanto trabajo le avía costado contener mientras hablaba

Hinata-Naruto-kun no estoy segura de que si lo que siento por ti es amor real o ficticio pero si se que quiero estar contigo y creo que es real y si lo que siento no es correspondido almenos me quedaran los recuerdos de los momentos que pasamos-acercándose a el y abrasándolo-no te preocupes se que yo te quiero y que tu también me quieres y eso que piensas nunca ocurrirá porque lo mas probable es que lo nuestro es real así que no llores-levantándole la cara y viendo sus zafiros en un mar rojo por las lagrimas derramadas

Naruto-snf snf gracias Hinata-chan necesitaba escuchar eso-abrasándola asta calmarse-será mejor que durmamos ¿no?-dándole otra de sus sonrisas y haciéndola sonreír también-estoy muerto de sueño-bostezando y echándose atrás

Hinata-hai-apoyándose en el lado izquierdo del pecho de su amado pero algo le incomodaba y no era el hecho de estar en esa situación sino que otra cosa pero sin darse cuenta actuando como si estuviera en automático le quito el gorro de dormir a Naruto estando este despierto y subiéndole la polera asta que Naruto la saca de "automático"

Naruto-Hinata-chan que estas haciendo

Hinata-¡de que haaaa-dijo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo-Naruto-kun yo no este yo esto-no sabia que decir estaba en una situación algo embarazosa por no controlarse

Naruto-no hace falta que te expliques-mientras le tapa la boca con un dedo-entendido-Hinata solo asiente-esta bien-empezando a quitarse la polera

Hinata-¿que haces Naruto-kun?-mientras se tapaba la cara por la "vergüenza"

Naruto-si quisiste quitarme la polera fue por algo y para se sincero quiero sacármela para sentirte mas cerca-quitándosela

Hinata-¿sentirme más cerca?

Naruto-es que cuando tus manos me tocaban al tratar de sacarme la polera no se me gusto y...

Hinata-es bien no te expliques-abalanzándose sobre el y tapándole la boca con sus labios, quedando sobre el y después de un rato quedaron en la posición anterior, o sea, Hinata apoyándose en el lado izquierdo del pecho de **SU** Naruto pero esta ves se sentía bien, escuchaba el corazón de su amado, el calor de su piel y un sin fin de emociones-ahora te comprendo

Naruto-se siente mejor de lo que pensé mi amor-cayendo "dormido" apareciendo con Hinata en...

Hinata-pensando-me dijo mi amor callando "desmallada" apareciendo con Naruto en su mente frente a la jaula del Kyuubi

Kyuubi-perdonen por llamarlos pero-se detuvo al ver a Naruto sin polera (Yo-quiero aclarar que cuando el Kyuubi los llamo a su presencia los llama como están físicamente o sea en el mundo real)y dijo algo sorprendido-mocosa cuando te dije que podías anotar con el mocoso no lo decía en serio

Naruto-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?-shokeado

Hinata-Naruto-kun no es lo que lo piensas yo no hice o que hice por eso

Naruto-no importa Hinata-chan-dándole una de sus sonrisas y tranquilizándola-oye Kyuubi por que nos trajiste

Kyuubi-les quiero proponer algo

NaruHina-¿y que es?

Kyuubi-es que.....


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Kyuubi-es que les quiero proponer que yo los entrene

NaruHina-¿y para que querías ayudarnos?

Kyuubi-por mi bien

NaruHina-¿por tu bien?

Kyuubi-exacto

Puesto que si el mocoso muere por no estar bien entrenado yo muero y obviamente no quiero eso y si la mocosa muere por la misma razón apuesto que conociendo al mocoso el se mataría para seguirla así que por eso los quiero entrenar y que dicen aceptan y estarán mejor preparados para defenderse a ustedes y al otro o prefieren rechazar mi oferta y arriesgarse a perder al otro (Yo-zorro maldito estas jugando con sus mentes Kyuubi-¿algún problema con eso o quieres morir? Yo-¿como lo...?mejor continuo con la historia) ¿que deciden? aceptan mi oferta

Naruto-pensando-ese zorro tiene razón si no me entreno lo suficiente podría perder la vida y aun peor podría perder a Hinata-chan por no poder protegerla

Hinata-pensando-no se si aceptar la oferta de ese zorro por una parte tiene razón que tal si muero en batalla Naruto-kun se sentiría mal y si Naruto-kun necesita mi ayuda en batalla y no soy lo suficiente mente fuerte para poder ayudarlo lo perdería y no quiero eso pero también ese zorro le desgracio la vida a mi amado-mirándolo "disimuladamente"-bueno ya tome mi decisión

Kyuubi-¿y que decidieron? no los puedo esperar para siempre

NaruHina-acepto

Kyuubi-esta bien-con una gotita en la cabeza por lo sincronizado que eran-lo primero que les enseñare en el control de chacra básico pero como no hay lo que se necesita para hacerlo abra que improvisar-empezando a concentrar una enorme cantidad de chacra sobre el agua cuando de repente empiezan a emanar pilares de hielo-bien ahora empecemos el entrenamiento normalmente se usan árboles en este entrenamiento pero como solo aquí hay agua los convertí en pilares de hielo, aparte es mejor así puesto que son mas frágiles y el control de chacra que deben tener es mayor, ha se me olvidaba tienen que trepar los pilares sin usar las manos y lo aran concentrando chacra en las plantas de sus pies y como son simples humanos se les agotara el chacra así que cuando eso suceda les daré un poco del mío así que empiecen

NaruHina-hai-empezando a concentrar chacra en las plantas de sus pies y corriendo hacia los pilares Naruto cayendo al primer paso por concentrar muy poco chacra y golpeándose en la cabeza y Hinata dando tres pasos y saltando por romper el pilar por concentrar demasiado chacra almenos cayendo de pie

Naruto-AHHHHHHHHHHHH DUELE-sobándose el tremendo chichón que le ocasiono el golpazo en el mate (Yo-para los que no lo sepan " el mate" se usa para referirse a "la cabeza" por lómenos aquí en chile)

Hinata-Naruto-kun ¿estas bien?-corriendo hacia el y sobándole el chichón que le ocasiono el golpe

Naruto-con tus cuidados si-sonriéndole

Kyuubi-ustedes se pasan para cursis mejor continúen el entrenamiento o voy a vomitar

NaruHina-pensando-metiche-ahora ablando-hai-con evidente fastidio

Kyuubi-continúen-mirándolos con unos ojos de enojo lo que provoco que se separaran y se enfocaran en el entrenamiento por un rato asta poder controlar el entrenamiento

NaruHina-lo logramos

Kyuubi-pero no al 100% tu mocoso solo lo controlas al 82% en comparación a la mocosa que lo controla al 97% pero igual van los dos por buen camino mocosa cuando lo logres controlar al 100% ayuda al mocoso porque dudo que el lo logre antes que tu

Naruto-que te hace pensar eso

Kyuubi-eso-viendo todos los pilares que estaban rotos-de los 524 pilares que se rompieron tu rompiste 432 por no controlar bien tu flujo de chacra

Hinata-pensando-no insultes a Naruto-kun maldito zorro-no ablando en voz alta por miedo a esa bestia

Kyuubi-continúen si no quieren que me enoje-acto seguido siguieron con el entrenamiento Hinata terminándolo primero y por ordenes del Kyuubi ayudando a Naruto para que avanzara mas rápido asta que ambos completaron el entrenamiento al 100%-baya no pensé que lo lograran tan rápido siendo que ni siquiera un kage podría hacerlo que hicieron en tan poco tiempo es mas ustedes tienen un control básico al 100% mientras que ni siquiera el Yondaime(cuarto hokage) tenia el 100% de control básico y lo se porque mientras me sellaba me di cuenta

Naruto-y cuanto controlaba

Kyuubi-yo diría que el 98.9%

Hinata-un momento cuanto nos tardamos

Kyuubi-cuatro días

NaruHina-NANI (Yo-para los que no lo sepan eso significa un que de exclamación)

Kyuubi-no se preocupen en su mundo solo paso unos dos minutos y no pienso explicarles todavía por que esto(Yo-ya que este zorro no querré explicar yo lo are lo que pasa es que es algo parecido al mundo del mangenkyo sharingan en donde días pasan en segundos pero en este caso fueron minutos XD)bien ahora salgan de aquí que mañana viene el segundo nivel del entrenamiento de control de chacra y deben descansar así que váyanse-enviándole su chacra para levarlos al mundo real

EN EL MUNDO REAL

Estamos en casa de Naruto, en la habitación de este lo encontramos en su cama con Hinata abrasándose muy tiernamente despertando y esta ultima y quedando paralizada al ver lo que veía (Yo-no se si lo e escrito antes pero los pensamientos y palabras ago del punto de vista de los personajes y por eso quiero explicar por que si no se ensañan conmigo o pueden pensar que soy rarito siendo que no lo soy como lo siguiente que es dicho Hinata)

Hinata-Naruto-kun es tan hermoso cuando duerme paréese un ángel, es una lastima que sufra tanto-abrasándolo con mas fuerza y hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho-porque todo lo malo te pasa a ti

Naruto-pero eso se compensa estando contigo

Hinata-Naruto-kun-sonrojándose y sintiendo como la acerca mas con un abraso apretado

Naruto-Hinata-chan yo...

Hinata-Naruto-kun

Naruto-¿que tal si practicamos lo que el Kyuubi nos enseño?-dejando a Hinata media WHAT? (Alice-Naruto es un idiota arruino el momento Yo-concuerdo ???-lo único malo que tiene es que es muy despistado Yo-quien eres tu ???-el Iner que representa tu caballerosidad y si no es mucho pedir ¿puedo ayudar a escribir el fic? Yo-de acuerdo después lo negociamos al igual que tu nombre ???-si no es mucho pedir llámame Ricardo por mi héroe favorito de las cruzadas Ricardo Corazón de León pero mejor continua Alice-ok)

Hinata-hai-algo desilusionada aunque también quería ver ese entrenamiento en practica y después de caminar por toda la casa y digo por toda la casa de Naruto si asta caminaron por las ventanas Naruto se fue a bañar y Hinata a preparar el desayuno

Naruto-que rico baño me sentó de maravillas

Hinata-Naruto-kun esta listo el desayuno

Naruto-hai-yendo al comedor vestido obviamente y empezando a desayunar-Hinata-chan ¿porque siempre limpias mi casa?

Hinata-bue.... este.... es que.... solo lo quiero hacer y punto

Naruto-entiendo pero no es necesario ¿o si?

Hinata-no es necesario pero quiero hacerlo

Naruto-ya veo-mirándola con una mirada picara

Hinata-¿porque me miras así?-bastante roja

Naruto-por nada-siguiendo con esa mirada

Hinata-enserio ¿porque me miras así?-desesperándose y pensando que Naruto ya quería corroborar su relación de pareja así que dice lo primero que se le ocurrió-Naruto-kun ¿donde tienes las verduras?

Naruto-la verdad es que no me gustan y por eso no tengo aparte hay que cocinarlas y como no se cocinar

Hinata-ya veo-dándose cuenta de que Naruto volvió con esa mirada picara-y como saliste en la foto para el expediente ninja

Naruto-no me la e sacado-poniendo una cara como la de la pintura "el grito"

Hinata-tienes que tomártela y procura que sea buena

Naruto-hai-arrasando con todo lo que quedaba dándole un beso en la boca a Hinata y saliendo a toda marcha

UNA HORA DESPUES EN LA MANCION HOKAGE

Sarutobi-Naruto tienes que tomarte otra foto

Naruto-¿y porque si creo que salí bien?

Sarutobi-eso no te lo niego pero parece foto de criminal rango S

Naruto-¿y porque lo dices?

Sarutobi-los ojos, es como si digieras no te metas conmigo o lo pagaras con tu vida o algo por el estilo-pensando-aparte lo ago para que no te vinculen con el zorro endemoniado y así paréese que fuera el en tu cuerpo

Naruto-pensando-creo que tendré que usar esto-formando una cruz con las manos y diciendo-sexy no jutsu-y diciendo en tono seductor-por favor Lord Hokage-perdiendo este medio litro de sangre por la nariz

???-bien esta es mi oportunidad para derrotar al viejo-saliendo de las sombras y gritando a todo pulmón-te derrotare y me convertiré en el quinto Hokag-no continuo por tropezarse con la bufanda que traía y cayendo al suelo comiéndose el piso

Naruto-oye mocoso ¿estas bien?

Sarutobi-otra vez en las mismas Konohamaru

Konohamaru-tu me hiciste caer-señalando a Naruto

Naruto-pero que dices si tu te caíste solo-tomándolo de la bufanda y preparándose para golpearlo

???-saca las manos del honorable nieto del honorable Lord Hokage

Naruto-no me interesa si es tu abuela-dándole el golpazo del siglo en la nuca

TREINTA MINUTOS DESPUES EN LA ENFERMERIA DE LA TORRE HOKAGE

Konohamaru-¿donde estoy?

Naruto-en la enfermaría

Konohamaru-a eres tu

Naruto-si

Konohamaru-por favor entréname

Naruto-¿y porque quieres eso?

Konohamaru-es que quiero salir de la sombra de mi oji-san

Naruto-entiendo, se lo que se siente estar bajo la sombra de aleguen

Konohamaru-¿de quien?

Naruto-todavía no te lo puedo decir pero déjame pensar si te entreno o no-pensando mejor busco a Hinata-chan para preguntarle porque quiero su autorización

Kyuubi-¿y porque no so lo preguntas telepáticamente? recuerda que están unidos por mi chacra especial y solo tienes que concentrarte

Naruto-bien lo intentare-conectándose con ella y contándole todo lo ocurrido

Hinata-si quieres mi permiso....


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Hinata-si quieres mi permiso te lo doy pero no vuelva asta cena que te quiero preparar una sorpresa

Naruto-hai-saliendo de la conexión psíquica y diciéndole a Konohamaru-esta bien te entrenare

Konohamaru-

Naruto-tampoco es para tanto, ¿que quieres aprender primero?

Konohamaru-ese jutsu con el que el viejo casi se desangra

Naruto-el jutsu sexy

Konohamaru-¿conque así se llama?, entonces ese

Naruto-haber transfórmate en ella-señalando a una mujer bien formada que estaba en la calle, obviamente la veían por la ventana

Konohamaru-hai-concentrando chacra-heagen-transformándose en una versión gorda y masculina de la mujer

Naruto-mal, bien parece que abra que hacer el curso intensivo

Konohamaru-lo que tu digas

CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES EN UNA LIBRERIA PARA ADULTOS

Naruto-bien llegamos

Konohamaru-¿que hacemos aquí?

Naruto-calla y sígueme

Konohamaru-hai-entrando después de el con mucho cuidado

Naruto-bien mira esto-entregándole un libro con ilustraciones de chicas en bikinis

Konohamaru-hai-empezando a verlas con cara de idiota asta que el dueño se dio cuenta y los saco del local dejándole un ojo morado a Naruto (Alice-VIEJO CULIAO YO TE MATO Yo-tranquilízate Alice-chan Ricardo-por favor tranquilícese Yo-continuo con el fic tu retenla Ricardo-hai)

Konohamaru-perdona Naruto nii-chan por mi culpa....

Naruto-no te preocupes y mejor sigamos con la fase dos

DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUES

Konohamaru-no me digas que es acá-estando frente a un baño termal de mujeres

Naruto-entonces no te lo digo

Konohamaru-acaso quieres que entremos

Naruto-pero usando los heagen

Konohamaru-para que no nos descubran

Naruto-exacto (NOTA-de aquí asta que aparece Ebizu es como en la serie)

Ebizu-Naruto desvuélveme al honorable nieto

Konohamaru-no eres quien para mandarme

Ebizu-pero con el solo aprenderá tonterías

Konohamaru-no es cierto-haciendo el sexy no jutsu

Ebizu-PERO QUE LE AS ECHO AL ONORABLE NIETO MALDITO DEMONIO

Naruto-con que demonio he-haciendo una cruz con las manos-kage bushin no jutsu

Ebizu-acaso crees que me vencerás con eso o crees que soy un peso ligero como Mizuki

Naruto-ya lo veremos-al decir eso todos los Narutos excepto el original hacen el sexy no jutsu dejando a Ebizu idiotizado aprovechando esto el Naruto original se abalanza sobre el para atacarlo dándole un puñetazo en la cara rompiéndole los lentes

Ebizu-maldito demonio pero te advierto que no caeré dos veces en el mismo truco-empezando a formar sellos-kage bushin no jutsu-abalanzándose los bushin de Ebizu contra los bushin sexis de Naruto y golpeándolos haciéndolos desaparecer-no te creas tanto por poder hacer kage bushins que no eres el único

Naruto-esto se puso interesante-creando mas kage bushins que empezaron a tirar kunais y shurikens a los Ebizus quedando el maricon del original detrás de sus bushins para protegerse asta que todos desaparecieron

Ebizu-parece que te quedaste sin armas-pensando-bien y yo aun tengo las mías

Naruto-eso crees-haciendo desaparecer los bushins y creando mas-déjame decirte que estas equivocado solo mis bushins tiraron sus armas yo las guardaba para que cuando se acabaran solo tenga que crear mas para atacarte con un arsenal

Sarutobi-baya nunca pensé que Naruto fuera tan ingenioso-viéndolo todo por su esfera de cristal

Ebizu-pensando-mierda me confié-empezando a formar sellos-Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)

En eso una gigantesca bola de fuego aparece en todo el campo de batalla haciendo desaparecer a los bushins de Naruto, Ebizu trataba de mantenerlo el mayor tiempo pasible puesto que quería eliminar a Naruto y aparte el humo que expedían los bushins al desaparecer le hacían mas difícil controlar la técnica puesto que hacían que variara de un lado a otro asta que se quedo sin chacra viendo que quedaba un Naruto con toda la espalda quemada en el campo de batalla carbonizado

Ebizu-ja y creías que podías ganarme

Naruto-IDIOTA CASI LASTIMAS A KONOHAMARU-viéndose que delante de el estaba Konohamaru asustadísimo pero sin ningún rasguño pero con la ropa algo calcinada

Ebizu-QUE CASI MATO AL ONORABLE NIETO-con la mandíbula asta el suelo

Naruto-pagaras esto-tomando el estado Kyuubi del mi fic

Ebizu-no por favor perdona

Naruto-no te perdonare por lo que le hiciste a Konohamaru-dándole un golpe en la boca del estomago y dejándolo inconsciente (Ricardo-perdonen por no hacer la pelea mas emocionante es que como Ebizu es un debilucho no le puedo hacer mas fuerte)-Konohamaru ¿estas bien?

Konohamaru-¿como

Naruto-ice esto-tomando un semblante triste-recuerdas cuando te dije que sabia lo que se siente estar bajo la sombra de aleguen-este asiente-pues yo e vivido bajo la sombra de demonio que ataco la aldea hace 12 años por esto que lo encerraron en mi

Konohamaru-Naruto yo no

Naruto-mejor aléjate porque supongo que no quedaras estar con un monstruo-empezando a llorar

Konohamaru-CALLATE TU NO ERES ESE MOUNSTRO TU ERES UZUMAKI NARUTO MI HERUE-Naruto al oír eso quedo helado ¿acaso había otra persona que no lo miraba como ese monstruo?, la respuesta llego sola cuando Konohamaru lo abraso en modo de agradecerle-Naruto nii-chan esta aquí me vas a entrenar puesto que si quiero llegar a ser como tu el mejor camino es siguiendo el mío propio tal como tu lo hiciste

Naruto-que tengas buena suerte-lo mejor me voy a casa a cambiarme y aparte ya esta obscureciendo

Konohamaru-hai Naruto nii-chan

EN CASA DE NARUTO

Naruto-Hinata-chan ya llegue

Hinata-te tardasss, pero que te paso-dijo preocupada al verlo con la ropa calcinada y quemada y sin mencionar que en su espalda tenia quemaduras de 2º grado

Naruto-una pelea que tuve contra un Jounin de Elite pero era un debilucho

Hinata-pudiste haber muerto-abrasándolo pero tratando de no tocarle la espalda para lastimarlo-te are una sanción

Naruto-pero antes me daré un baño para quitarme la mugre y lo quemado

Hinata-esta bien así será mas efectiva la curación te esperare con vendas y un ungüento que yo misma hice para las situaciones de que aleguen se dañe

Naruto-eres bastante precavida

Hinata-mas vale prevenir que lamentar pero mejor báñate de una ves-ahora ablando en tono pícaro-y si quieres te puedo vigilar por cualquier caso

Naruto-¿y porque no nos bañamos juntos?

Hinata-es que ya me bañe-roja como solo ella sabe-pero si tu quieres....

Naruto-solo estaba leseando pero no te preocupes yo me baño y luego me ases la sanción en estas quemaduras que me están matando-metiéndose al baño y saliendo después de dieciséis minutos con el torso desnudo-ya estoy listo

Hinata-te estaba esperando-con vendas y con cinco frascos de la medicina que le dio a Naruto en los exámenes Chunin-date vuelta-poniéndole la crema en la espalda y al contacto las quemaduras empezaron a desaparecer dejando sorprendida a Hinata-Naruto-kun si que tienes una buena recuperación rápida, te toca mi medicina y te recuperas de esas heridas por magia

Kyuubi-es por mi chacra que lo ayuda a recuperarse

NaruHina-haaaaaa

Hinata-almenos eso me ayudara a sanarte-aplicándole la medicina asta que Naruto queda como si nada-creo que tienes que tener hambre

Naruto-si-gruñéndole el estomago

Hinata-espera-hiendo a la cocina y trayendo una olla de ramen casero con verduras-esta era mi sorpresa menos mal que aun sigue caliente

Naruto-pero Hinata-chan a mí no me gustan las verduras

Hinata-por favor come-poniendo cara de cordero degollado, Naruto al ver eso le dio no se que así que accedió de mala manera

Naruto-controladora-al probar el primer bocado le sorprendió que no sabia mal así que se lo comió todo-haa estuvo delicioso aun teniendo verduras, ahaaaaaaaaaaaa me dio sueño mejor durmamos para estar bien mañana

Hinata-hai-acostándose con su amado y una ves acurrucada en su pecho le empezó a bajar los pantalones a Naruto, este en ves de quejarse se los quito por su cuenta y Hinata izo lo mismo con los short de dormir que traía

Naruto-Hinata-chan porque me quitas la ropa cuando vamos a dormir

Hinata-....


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Hinata-porque me gustaría que tú y yo-poniéndose roja

Naruto-corroboráramos nuestra relación de pareja

Hinata-eto si y lo ago para sentirme mas cómoda para cuando lo hagamos

Naruto-comprendo-abrasándola-que tal si esperamos cinco años para hacerlo

Hinata-me parece bien pero es mucho tiempo

Naruto-pero eso no significa que podamos hacer cositas

Hinata-pero si nos ganan las ganas lo aremos

Naruto-esta bien-dándole un beso en la boca-pero si fuese por mi te incitaría todo el tiempo

Hinata-que coincidencia es lo que estaba pensando-apretando sus senos en el pecho de Naruto provocándole una erección

Naruto-con que si he-poniendo una mano en la espalda de Hinata para acercarla mas y poniendo la otra en sus glúteos y moviéndola suavemente en forma circular tratando de excitarla y logrando su cometido

Hinata-Naruto-kunnnnn-dijo en tono entre cortado por la excitación, después de eso le tapa la boca con sus labios y dirige una de sus manos hacia los genitales de Naruto, empezando a acariciar su pene por sobre el bóxer mientas movía su lengua en la boca de su amado sintiendo los gemidos que le provocaban las caricias que le hacia en su intimidad, Naruto por su parte empezaba a subirle la polera asta un poco mas abajo de sus senos y empezó a acariciarle la espalda, Hinata no pudiendo aguantar mas cae desmallada y Naruto se da cuenta de eso cuando la lengua de ella deja de moverse, Naruto saca la lengua de Hinata con la suya propia y le cierra la boca

Naruto-no lo pudiste soportas cierto-hablándole como si despertase y le respondiera, después le coloca polera como antes ósea asta la cintura un poco mas arriba de los calzones(bragas o como le digan aya),toma la mano que ella tenia en sus genitales y la coloca en el lado derecho de su pecho y le coloca la cabeza en el lado izquierdo de su pecho para que escuchara su corazón en eso una Hinata dormida le da un abraso fuerte y enreda sus piernas con las de Naruto y dice un tierno "te quiero",después de escuchar eso siente que el sueño se apodera de el y cae dormido abrasándola muy tiernamente

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Hinata estaba despertando por un ruido el cual ya se estaba acostumbrando, el corazón de su amado, cuando se da cuenta de la forma tan dulce que el la tenia, eso izo que se sonrojara pero en ves de desmayarse le besa para despertarlo como ya se hacia costumbre, logrando despertar a Naruto, este en un principio no entendió nada pero a los dos segundos se incorporo haciéndoselo notar a Hinata empezando una danza en sus bocas cuyos bailarines eran sus lenguas asta que ambos se quedaron si aire

Hinata-perdón Naruto-kun

Naruto-no tienes nada de que pedir perdón

Hinata-es que perdóname por haber arruinado el momento ayer-hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto

Naruto-que no queramos arruinar el momento especial no significa que no podamos arruinar varios momentos-sonriéndole y haciéndole sentir mejor

Hinata-gracias-ahora poniendo una cara serio-solo faltan tres días para que nos separemos asta quien sabe cuando

Naruto-tienes razón-con una cara triste-que tal si nos vestimos y vamos a entrenar con el Kyuubi almenos pasaremos tiempo juntos y mejoraremos nuestras habilidades-con una de sus sonrisas

Hinata-tienes razón pero ¿porque vestirnos?

Naruto-recuerda como se puso cuando estaba sin polera, imagínate como se pondrá si nos ve así, de seguro le da un infarto

Hinata-tienes razón-empezando a reírse los dos mientras se vestían-pero ¿como vamos a entrar en nuestras mentes?

Naruto-concentrémonos no perdemos nada con intentarlo-gruñéndole el estomago-pero desayunemos primero-Hinata se estaba riendo pero cuando le gruñe el estomago pasa de reírse a tener vergüenza

Hinata-tienes razón mejor desayunamos-preparando sushi (Yo-¿creen que los are comer ramen todo el tiempo?)

Naruto-yo quería ramen

Hinata-comer todo el día eso te hace mal-poniéndole una tabla llena de sushi-aquí tienes que lo disfrutes

Naruto-¿y tu no vas a comer nada?

Hinata-si hay esta-señalando una tabla que estaba a la mitad de llena-pero come

Naruto-solo si tú me das de comer-en eso Hinata toma unos palillos-pero con tus dedos

Hinata-pero tú me das de comer a mi-empezando a alimentar al otro en forma muy melosa esta terminar y concentrándose para entrar a sus mentes quedando frente a las puertas de ellas y dándose cuenta de los dibujos que habían-Naruto-kun mira eso

Naruto-que significara eso-viendo que en la puerta de su mente el los dibujos que habían se encontraba el en el suelo abrasando sus rodillas y la cabeza hundida en sus rodillas pero lo que mas le extraño fue que habían dos siluetas adultas que lo abrasaban que apenas tenían color a diferencia de el que estaba a full color, una de las siluetas era la de una mujer que apenas se notaba que era pelirroja ojos azules, cuerpo bien formado, test media pálida y vestía ropa normal media callejera y arriba tenia una inscripción que decía K. Uzumaki y se dio cuenta que arriba de su dibujo tenia la inscripción Naruto Uzumaki-¿acaso ella es mi madre?-dijo con voz quebrada decidiendo ver la otra silueta que pensó que podría se su padre y se sorprendió al ver que era una versión adulta de el pero no tenia las marcas que el tenia y estaba vestido de Hokage y la inscripción que tenia era "N. M.(Yondaime)"eso lo dejo helado ¡acaso el cuarto Hokage era su padre? y de ser así ¿porque encerró al Kyuubi dentro de el? acaso ¿no lo quería y quería que el sufriese? ese pensamiento lo dejo devastado empezando a llorar

Hinata-Naruto-kun que te pasa-el solo señalo los dibujos-acaso ellos ¿son tus padres?

Naruto-no lo se pero si es así mi padre no me quiso por encerar este demonio en mi-Hinata no comprendía asta que leyó las inscripciones

Hinata-así que al parecer tu padre era el Yondaime y dices que no te quiso por encerar al Kyuubi en ti

Kyuubi-te equivocas mocoso ellos si son tus padres pero tu padre me encero en ti para que te trataran como un héroe pero su petición callo en oídos sordos y le salio el tiro por la culata puesto que en ves de respetarte te odiaron-ablando a través del grabado en el que parecía el

???-ellos te amaron mucho y lo se porque yo se todo lo que a pasaron en esta aldea asta el día de hoy-ablando el águila que estaba en la puerta de Hinata-nosotros somos los guardianes que les asignaron en mi caso al nacer tu-señalando a Hinata-y el tu caso porque lo sellaron en ti-señalando a Naruto-pero puedes cambiar tu guardián actual por el que te asignaron al nacer que es la hija del Kyuubi

Naruto-¡NANI! lo dices en serio-diciéndolo sin creérselo-pero porque su hija

???-pues es que a ti los grandes guardianes y los kamis te habían preparado grandes cosas al nacer por ser hijo de Yondaime pero cuando el Kyuubi ataco la aldea y tu padre encerró a ese demonio...

Kyuubi-mas respeto Hio que estoy aquí (NOTA-se pronuncia Jio)

Hio-y a mí que si aun fueras uno de los grandes guardianes te respetaría pero ahora solo eres un miserable demonio-dejando con eso ultimo shokeados a Naruto y a Hinata puesto que aun no pasaban que ese demonio era uno de los grandes guardianes que se suponía que protegían a todos en el mundo-paréese que no pasan esa noticia y no es fácil para los humanos pasar eso pero otro día les contare la historia de todo lo que me pregunten mejor será que tu-diciéndoselo a Hinata-veas los grabados de tu puerta y después entrenen con el zorro el los entrenara físicamente y yo los entrenare psíquicamente y los ayudare a mejorar su conexión

NaruHina-hai Hio ¿verdad?

Hio-ese es y no lo malgasten-dejándolos con la típica gotita de anime por lo engreído que era-pronto tu-diciéndoselo a Hinata-ve tu gravado y te lo explicare al igual que el de Jinkurichi

Hinata-esta bien-viendo el dibujo de su puerta se sorprendió al ver que era ella y que la estaba abrasando su madre ya fallecida que y estaba tan pintada como los padres de Naruto pero lo que mas la sorprendía fue que en el abraso miraba a su padre con tono suplicante y el estaba de espaldas a ella sin prestarle la mas mínima atención cosa que le recordó su vida y cuando vio los gravados de nombres vio que el de su padre decía "Hiashi Hyuga el que me daña porque cree que así entenderé" eso la dejo helada pues era verdad nunca su padre la trataba bien porque sentía que el creía que tratándola así ella mejoraría cosa que era errónea al 10.000%(NOTA-el viejo maraco esta a full color)cuando vio su nombre decía "Hinata Hyuga la persona que considero mas débil de mi clan "eso era exactamente lo que ella pensaba de si cuando Naruto leyó eso se pregunto si Hinata en realidad se consideraba tan débil puesto que a su juicio ella era fuerte solo no se atrevía a demostrarlo

Naruto-Hinata-chan no creo que tu seas débil tu eres bastante fuerte-haciendo una pausa-tu eres alguien que no se atreve a demostrar lo que siente con libertad por eso te sientes inferior cuando en realidad eres superior a mucha de la gente que conozco

Hinata-¿lo dices en serio?

Naruto-nunca e hablado mas enserio-fijándose en el gravado de la madre de Hinata y dándose cuenta de que no lo podía leer-Hinata-chan que dice en el grabado de tu madre es que no lo puedo leer tal vez cuando tu lo leas yo también lo podré leer

Hinata-lo leeré-empezando a leerlo y decía "Hitomi Hyuga (Yo-no se si ese es el verdadero nombre de la madre de Hinata XD) la persona que....


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Hinata-lo leeré-espesando a leerlo y decía "Hitomi Hyuga la persona que fue la mas importante en mi vida y que cuando estuvo viva fue ta importante como lo es Naruto-kun para mi en estos momentos"

Naruto-¿enserio soy tan importante para ti?-acabando de leer lo que decía y estando tan rojo como Hinata

Hinata-hai-roja a tal punto que se hubiese desmallado 54 veces si no hubiera sido que estaba en su mente

Hio-kuajajajajajajaja deben ver sus caras

Kyuubi-si son para morirse de la risa jajajajajajaja

Hio-cállate demonio de mierda

Kyuubi-¬_¬

Hio-les explicare lo que significan puesto que todo tiene un significado-haciendo una pausa y tomando aire-verán las personas que están en colores fuertes son los que están vivos y los que están opacos y casi negros son los que están muertos-haciendo otra pausa-en el caso del Jinchurichi están así por que el se siente solo pero sus padres lo están abrasando porque su espíritu es tan fuerte que traspasa todo y están tratando de protegerle-eso dejo a Naruto llorando pero no de tristeza por primera ves en su vida el estaba llorando por felicidad la felicidad de que sus padres lo quisieran tanto que su amor traspasara la muerte para estar con el a lo largo de su vida-y con respecto a los grabados es porque solo conoces ciertas cosas por ejemplo el apellido de tu madre sale solo porque es el tullo y el de tu padre solo sabes que es el Yondaime Hokage por eso aparéese entre paréntesis "Yondaime"

Naruto-haaaaaaaa-haciendo que entendió siendo que como siempre no entendió nada

Hio-se que no entendiste pero te lo explicare mas fácil, lo que pasa es que en los grabados solo aparecen los datos que conoces de tus padres

Naruto-ahora si entendí

Hio-menos mal retardado

Hinata-NO LE ABLES ASI A NARUTO-KUN

Hio-es...es...esta bien-pensando-nunca pensé que esta mocosa fuera tan enojona creo que tendré que tener cuidado de como trato a Jinchurichi frente a ella-y en el caso de ti-diciéndoselo a Hinata-en tu imagen aparéese que tu madre te esta abrasando mientras tu miras en tono suplicante a tu padre y el te ignora, bien eso es porque al igual que con el mocoso tu madre te quiere tanto que es lo mismo que el-refiriéndose a Naruto-pero tu miras suplicante a tu padre porque te gustaría que el te prestase atención cosa que no ase y por eso el aparece dándote la espalda y en lo que consta a los grabados es lo que tu piensas con lo de tu padre, tu madre y tu eso es lo que piensas de esas personas pero mejor vallan a entrenar y después le diré algunas cosas que les interesaran

NaruHina-ok-entrando en la mente de Naruto

Hio-valla al parecer esto será interesante con esos mocosos y al parecer tendré que tener cuidado como los trate frente al otro sino no se de que serian capaces para vengarse de mi-diciendo todo eso después de que entraron en la otra puerta y terminándolo con la típica gota en la cabeza

MIENTRAS FRENTE A LA JAULA DEL KYUUBI

Encontramos que todo esta inundado y se nota un islita de hielo en la que están Naruto y Hinata esperando las ordenes de su "sensei"

Kyuubi-bien ahora practicaremos el entrenamiento de control de chacra avanzado que consiste en caminar sobre el agua

NaruHina-¿y como asemos eso?

Kyuubi-tienen que concentrar chacra en la planta de sus pies pero en ves de retenerlo como en el ejercicio de los pirares tienen que expulsarlo y eso es mas difícil puesto que si liberan muy poco se hunden y si liberan demasiado rompen la barrera de solidez del agua y terminan hundiéndose igual

NaruHina-¿barrera de solidez?

Kyuubi-miren cuando ponen la mano plana sobre el agua se retiene y tienes que hacer algo de fuerza para hundirla, por ejemplo si quieres caminar sobre el agua sin usar chacra tienes que correr a gran velocidad como lo ase un animal que creo que le dicen el "lagarto Jesucristo" puesto que va a tal velocidad que no rompe esa barrera de solidez, pero cambiando de tema este ejercicio consiste en que puedan caminar sobre el agua sin romper esa barrera

NaruHina-entendimos-empezando a concentrar chacra en las plantas de sus pies y empezando a caminar Hinata hundiéndose asta las rodillas y Naruto tocando fondo y quedando con el agua asta el cuello literalmente

Kyuubi-parece que tendrán un largo entrenamiento-acertando pero solo con Naruto ya que Hinata lo logro conseguir en 58 minutos-bien mocosa terminaste bastante rápido pero al mocoso le falta demasiado y quiero que lo haga por su cuenta así que as lo que quieras asta que el mocoso termine

Hinata-hai Kyuubi-san-yendo asta donde esta Naruto-Naruto-kun

Naruto-si Hinata-chan

Hinata-¿puedo ver tus recuerdos?-poniendo cara de cordero degollado y ojos de cachorro

Naruto-siempre que te pones así me cuesta negarte las cosas-haciendo una pausa-esta bien puedes verlos pero te lo advierto no será nada agradable

Hinata-entiendo

Kyuubi-mocosa yo te guiare asta el primer recuerdo del mocoso

Hinata-arigatou Kyuubi-san-siguiendo es chacra rojo de Kyuubi hasta una puerta vieja y mohosa

Kyuubi-bien esta es la primera puerta de la memoria del mocoso, mientras estés hay yo marcare con mi chacra las siguientes con números que los veras con tu Byakugan así también aprovecharas de entejarlo

Hinata-hai-entrando en la primera puerta de lo que seria una larga vista al pasado de su rubio(NOTA-cada puerta representa 24 horas de la vida de Naruto y cada puerta demora 1 minuto en donde están)-bien ya estoy aquí pero no ocurre nada solo todo esta en negro-viendo que las cosas se empiezan aclarar lo primero que ve es como una mujer pelirroja esta en proceso de parto y Hinata empieza a sentir un dolor de cabeza cuando la mujer empieza a dar a luz(NOTA-lo esta viendo todo desde una perspectiva de exportadora pero aun así siente el dolor cuando le pasa a Naruto)viéndose unos rizos amarillos por parte del bebe Hinata solo dice-ese en Naruto-kun cuando bebe-poniéndose algo roja y al la vez mirándolo con dulzura que a pesar de que le dolía el dorso por las constricciones de la mujer cuando la matrona que era una mujer de cabellos rubios con un gran busto labios carnosos ojos color pardos y que bestia con un kimono de color verde agua dice-demonios el parto se complica si esto sigue así morirán ambos-con una mirada de preocupación y frustración-si no fuera por ese zorro los otros médicos me podrían ayudar a salvarlos pero lamentablemente solo puedo salvar a uno

???-Tsunade-sama por favor salve aaaaaaaaah a mi aaaaaaaaah hijo

Tsunade-estas segura Kushina

Kushina-lo aaaaaaaah estoy quiero que el viva es mi saaaaaaaahngre y no quiero que muera aun si me aaaaaaaah cuesta la vida-lo decía con una seguridad en los ojos que termino convenciendo a la perdedora legendaria

Tsunade-SHISUNE VEN DE INMEDIATO-en eso aparece una mujer de cabellos obscuros que traía un kimono del mismo color que el cabello de Hinata

Shisune-si Tsunade-sama

Tsunade-tenemos que salvar al pequeño

Kushina-Naruto-diciéndolo con voz débil

Tsunade-tenemos que salvar a Naruto cueste lo que cueste ya que Kushina esta dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por el

Shisune-hai sensei-comenzando las dos a concentrar chacra para salvarle la vida al pequeño que todavía no lloraba Hinata siente que se ahoga porque no puede respirar asta que Naruto-exhala de sus pulmones el liquido amniótico que tenia en ellos empezando a llorar y dando cuenta de que ya podía respirar lamentablemente la madre había muerto en el transcurso de tiempo en eso aparéese un hombre que paresia una versión adulta de Naruto

Tsunade-Minato ¿que ases aquí? como Yondaime tendrías que estar luchando con ese demonio

Minato-lo se solo quería saber como esta mi...-siendo cortado por la rucia

Tsunade-te lamento informar que tú esposa murió pro tu hijo esta sano y salvo

Minato-almenos es un consuelo-tomando al bebe en brazos-lamento lo que te are hijo mío pero es la única manera de salvar la aldea-poniendo un semblante algo feliz pero se notaba que seguía devastado-almenos se que con lo que are te volverás mas fuerte y pediré que te traten como a un héroe, haciendo una pausa-Tsunade dile a tu maestro que el nombre de mi hijo es Naruto Uzumaki y no Naruto Namikaze puesto que como soy el Yondaime tengo varios enemigos que estarían felices de matar a mi hijo y si tiene mi apellido lo relacionaran conmigo

Tsunade-entiendo

Minato-adiós-diciendo eso como si nunca fuera a regresar cuando empieza a hacer varios sellos-Shein no jutsu-tele transportándose a la zona de combate donde se encontraba un gigantesco zorro de nueve colas-por favor perdóname-empezando a derramar lagrimas que caían sobre si hijo mientras hacia barios sellos y cuando termino apareció el Shinigami que empezó a atrapar al zorro y encerrándolo en el pequeño cuerpo de Naruto y una ves terminado le saca el alma al Yondaime pero en ves de comérsela la encierra el una especie de muñeca de heno que toma la forma del Yondaime y desaparece dejando el cuerpo inerte del Yondaime Hokage teniendo en sus brazos a su hijo que no paraba de llorar asta que se durmió y en ese momento Hinata sale de la puerta y comienza a llorar

Hinata-así que fue así como empezó tu tormento, dejándose llevar en un mar de lágrimas


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Hinata-así que fue así como empezó tu tormento-dejándose llevar en un mar de lagrimas y empezando a buscar la segunda puerta con su Byakugan encontrándola-bien Naruto-kun ahora a ver el segundo día de tu tormento-entrando a la puerta y viendo las cosas como espectadora y viendo como era su amado cuando era bebe viendo como las personas que lo iban a ver solo lo hacían para escupirle e insultarle, y todo fue así asta que cuando después de 1 mes vio como una mujer embarazada que estaba encapuchada lo limpia y lo cura las heridas que se izo por descubrir el mundo, Hinata no sabia quien era pero le estaba agradecida de lo que ella hacia por la luz de su vida asta que ella se saca la capucha, al verle la cara solo dice-Oka-san-mientras ella le empieza a dar la mamadera(Yo-así le dicen el chile en otros países le dicen biberón pero no se como le digan en el suyo XD)asta que justo en eso se toca el vientre y dice patio-en eso Naruto toca el vientre de ella como si supiera de que hay alguien hay-paréese que sabes que hay esta mi hija-mirándolo con dulzura mientras que el busca toca su vientre como si estuviera jugando con el-espero que tu y mi hija sean buenos amigos y quien sabe si eso pasa tal vez sea tu suegra-riéndose por ese comentario y Hinata sonrojándose quedando como faro que irradiaba luz roja a los barcos-lo lamento pequeñín me tengo que ir pero volveré cuando me sea posible-dándole un beso en la frente y yéndose del lugar mientras que el solo se reía, después de eso nadie fue a escupir a Naruto asta la mañana siguiente, sus días eran siempre que le escupieran y lo insultaran exceptuando una ves a la semana que era cuando la madre de Hinata lo iba a ver que era desde temprano asta tarde y Naruto siempre jugaba con ella y con Hinata que aun estaba dentro del vientre materno asta que un día no apareció mas la madre de Hinata creyendo esta que su madre había abandonado a su amado asta que un día sin previo aviso apareció Hitomi con un bebe de unas semanas de vida en brazos

Hitomi-perdona Naruto por no haber venido antes es que estaba dando a luz pero no importa traje a alguien que quiero que conozcas-sentando a Naruto en un sillón(Yo-no me pregunten de donde salio porque ni yo se)y dejando a su lado a Hinata que empezó a llorar pero Naruto se acerco a ella y trato de tranquilizarla ya que al parecer no quería que sufriera logrando tranquilizarla-valla parece que se llevan bien-sonriéndole a Naruto-lograste calmarla y eso que estaba mañosa-dejándolos solos por un momento y cuando regresa estaban dormidos los dos muy cerca uno del otro-tomándolos a ambos y dejándolos en una cuna(Yo-no me pregunten de donde salen los muebles porque no tengo ni idea)dejándolos que durmieran por unas horas asta que Hinata empieza a llorar de hambre-ya voy-escuchando a Naruto llorar por la misma razón pero ella tenia una mamadera a mano pero cuando se la iba a dar Hinata la toma y la lanza lo mas lejos que puede-¡Hinata!,¡malcriada!¿que estas haciendo?-viendo los ojitos que tenia y donde se fijaba solo dice-¿acaso quieres compartir tu alimento?-Hinata solo la mira y empieza a parpadear varias veces lo que su madre toma como afirmación y empezó a descubrir sus senos y empezó a amamantar a las dos criaturas quedando satisfecha Hinata pero Naruto se seguía alimentando

Hinata-así que desde pequeño as sido un glotón-mirándolo con una risita picara pero aun no pasaba que ella hubiera echo eso por el mientras seguía contemplando como había sido ese día con su madre y ella sumamente enternecida viendo emocionada como eran los días que su mama iba con Naruto con ella en brazos y se sonrojaba al estilo de ella cuando su mama los bañaba juntos asta que un día pare ser mas exactos el 8 de enero la madre de Hinata dice "disculpa pequeño pero no podremos seguir viniendo mi esposo esta sospechando y aunque lo someto con mi meñique igual el es de temer espero que no te pase nada malo" dándole un beso en la frente y dejando a Hinata al lado de el para que se despidiera dándole inocentemente Naruto un beso en la boca ella logrando desmayar a Hinata(Yo-quiero especificar que la Hinata que se desmayo fue la bebe y no la espectadora) volviendo el pobre a ese estado de soledad pero por suerte solo lo insultaban y lo escupían pero todo cambio cuando cumplió los 3 años pasaron de lo psicológico a lo físico dejándole todos los días los huesos rotos y varios órganos dañados pero había una cosa que hacia que Hinata se enfureciera y eso era que su padre era el que hacia que empezaran las brutales palizas y sobretodo el era el que mas lo dañaba y ella siempre después de las palizas vomitaba y empezaba a llorar por el dolor pero en el 4º cumpleaños de Naruto ella ya sentía un instinto asesino hacia esas persona y se preguntaba ¿porque el no quería dañar a nadie es mas asta protegerlos siendo Hokage que es quien protege a toda la villa?

???-eso te lo explico yo

Hinata-¿quien eres?

???-dime IECS

Hinata-¿IECS? ¿Que clase de nombre es ese?

IECS-ninguno son las iniciales de mi nombre completo pero eso no importa lo que quieres saber es porque tu amado quiere proteger a la villa entera después del mal que le han echo

Hinata-hai pero dime uno de tus nombres que llamarte por las iniciales lo encuentro raro

IECS-esta bien llámame Iván ese nombre simboliza la "I" bien la explicación a tu pregunta estará después de que veamos esto-viendo Hinata que estaba pausado y con un movimiento de la mano de el todo vuelve a moverse y ve como le dan una salvaje paliza a Naruto-bien ahora es turno de que decidas-viendo Hinata como todo se vuelve negro

Hinata-decidir que Iván-san

Iván-de que como quieres ver lo siguiente desde el punto de vista de tu amado o del punto de vista del que es estado asta ahora

Hinata-¿enserio puedo decidir?

Iván-claro que si todo mundo es libre de decidir pero siempre hay un destino por la elección como por ejemplo cuando una de mis conciencias te dijo sobre lo que le pasaría a Naruto la primera era si no ibas y el resultado hubiera sido la destrucción de Konoha, la segunda opción era que no aceptases a Naruto como era y hubiera terminado con Konoha destruida pero el no te hubiera matado pero te ebrias suicidado por hacerle lo que le hiciste, y la tercera opción estas viviendo el resultado de tu elección

Hinata-entiendo

Iván-y bien que decides ver las cosas como tu amado o seguir de espectadora pero te...

Hinata-quiero ver las cosas como las ve Naruto-kun

Iván-esta bien te quería decir una cosa pero es mejor que la descubras tu y el resultado de tu elección será solo por lo siguiente después seguirás como espectadora

Hinata-esta bien-viendo como movía la mano y todo apareció pero de la vista de Naruto pero esta ves escuchaba los pensamientos de el

Naruto-pensamientos-malditos deben morir yo no les e echo nada y me tratan como un miserable ladrón o un asesino en serie-cuando siente algo calido-que es esto que siento-dándose media vuelta y viendo difusamente a aleguen llorando sobre el

???-¿porque te hicieron esto?-eso lo escucho apenas por el zumbido que tenía en sus oídos y por eso no se escucho bien si era de un hombre o una mujer

Naruto-esta llorando por el daño que me han echo-tratando de articular palabra pero se da cuenta que no podía-juro que por las lagrimas que as derramado te protegeré aunque tenga que proteger esta maldita aldea mas que mal es sido la única persona que se a compadecido de mi-empezando a levantarse y dándole una de sus mejoras sonrisas a lo que cuando se fija bien en esa persona se ve algo como carmesí que era de un porte como de una palma abierta pero no se distinguía al color por la sangre que la cubría el rostro por la paliza-pero empieza a caminar mientras sigue pensando-como te protegeré-cuando ve difusamente los rostros Hokage-eso es seré Hokage-después de eso cae desmallado por el agotamiento

Hinata-así que por esa persona eres como eres-sonriendo-te ayudare a encontrarla y le agradeceremos lo que a echo por ti-viendo todo lo que le sucedía asta que cuando se izo estudiante de la academia empezaron a dejar de golpearlo y también Hinata empezó a entender porque Naruto creía estar enamorado de Sakura, por la razón de que le recordaba a esa persona que sufrió con el solo por el pelo y también empezó a desarrollar un odio contra Sakura por como trataba a Naruto y también empezó a odiar a Kiba por las molestias que le hacían a el, si mas no demostraba que le hiciese daño en realidad lo hacían y mas de lo que ella podía imaginarse, pero lo que mas empezó a odiar fue a la casa de Naruto puesto que simbolizaba todo lo malo que le había pasado a lo largo de su vida y se quedo mirando la dura vida de el asta los 7 años cuando Kyuubi la llama

Kyuubi-ven mocosa que el enano ya termino de completar el entrenamiento

Hinata-hai Kyuubi-san-yendo donde estaba Naruto siendo guiada por el chacra rojo hasta llegar a su destino

Kyuubi-bien ya han perfeccionado parte de este entrenamiento, desde mañana empezaremos desde el principio para ayudar al mocoso

Naruto-¿que quieres decir con eso?

Kyuubi-lo que pasa es que aquí tu chacra no sufre ninguna interrupción, pero en el mundo real mi chacra interfiere con el tullo y por eso te cuesta mas controlar tu chacra

Naruto-entiendo

Kyuubi-bien ahora vallan donde Hio para que los entrene mentalmente

NaruHina-hai

Kyuubi-con un demonio dejen de decir frases al mismo tiempo

NaruHina-gomen

Kyuubi-haaaaagggggggg ustedes no tiene remedio mejor váyanse de una ves-poniendo su cara mas diabólica haciendo que ambos se asustaran y salieran corriendo 10 veces mas rápido que Gai o Lee en sus típicas competencias asta llegar a la puerta de salida de la mente de Naruto

Hio-asta que llegan-diciendo con superioridad-les quiero decir que no los entrenare mentalmente hoy puesto que en la noche hay unos sujetos que quieren robar la mansión Hyuga puesto que no se ve nadie y pasado mañana al mediodía regresa Hiashi puesto que se adelanto en el entrenamiento así que es mejor que esta noche la mocosa valla a la mansión así los ladrones huirán ya que se sienten seguros porque creen que no hay nadie ya que los miembros del bouke están en vacaciones y vuelven poco después de la hora de asalto así que mocosa deja las luces encendidas así se acobardaran

Hinata-hai-tomando a Naruto de la muñeca y devolviéndolo al mundo real junto con ella-bien ya estamos aquí

Naruto-Hinata-chan ya que te tendrás que ir te daré algo para que no me olvides-sorprendiendo a Hinata por lo que empezaba a hacer


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

Naruto-Hinata-chan ya que te tendrás que ir te daré algo para que no me olvides-sorprendiendo a Hinata por lo que empezaba a hacer

Hinata-Naruto-kun que ases-tapándose los ojos mientras el se quitaba la chaqueta

Naruto-solo darte un regalo-tirandole algo a Hinata y esta cuando se dio cuenta de que era la polera de Naruto solo dijo

Hinata-¿porque me la das?-volteando y quedando hipnotizada por ver el torso desnudo de su amado

Naruto-porque si nos tenemos que separar quiero darte algo para que me recuerdes

Hinata-entonces yo también te daré algo-empezando a quitarse la chaqueta y la polera dejando a Naruto con una hemorragia nasal por ver su torso desnudo salvo sus senos que los tapaba su sostén (sujetador, bra o como sea en su país)pero igual se notaba lo grande que eran en eso Hinata se acerca a el y le da su polera Naruto la recibe gustoso, después Hinata se abalanza a darle un beso el la boca empezando a entrar la lengua en la boca de Naruto y este siguiendo su ejemplo ase lo mismo empezando a acercarla a el poniendo sus manos en la espalda de ella tratando de desabrocharle el sostén pero Hinata lo para-Naruto-kun no

Naruto-perdón yo solo

Hinata-pensándolo bien sigue con eso pero después-volviendo a lo que estaban pero Hinata toma las manos de Naruto y las deja en sus glúteos pero dentro de sus calzones sintiendo Naruto lo suaves que eran y la ropa interior de ella acercaba sus manos mas empezando a disfrutar el momento asta cuando una pregunta pervertida paso por la mente de Naruto sin saber que Hinata lo escuchaba mentalmente

Naruto-pensamientos-si se siente tan buen acariciar sus glúteos ¿como será acariciar sus senos?-eso izo sonrojar a Hinata mas que nunca asta ahora pero en ves de desmayarse acerca mas sus senos al pecho de Naruto provocándole una erección en eso el excitado pene de Naruto toca la vajina de Hinata a través de los pantalones y ropa interior de ambos en eso Hinata piensa siendo escuchada por Naruto

Hinata-pensamientos-si se siente tan maravilloso sentir el pene de Naruto-kun con tanto estorbando ¿como se sentirá sin nada entre nuestros sexos? Y ¿como se sentirá sentirlo dentro de mi?-en eso Hinata toma las manos de Naruto y las dirige a su espalda para que desabrochara su sostén captando este el mensaje y haciéndolo y una ves callo al suelo Hinata se aleja de el lo suficiente para que pueda verla quedándose el pobre al borde de la desangracion por ver el torso desnudo de su amada, en eso Hinata toma la iniciativa y vuelve a besar a Naruto como antes apretado sus senos con mas fuerza en su pecho este solo atino a seguirle la corriente disfrutando cada milésima de segundo(Yo-creo que exagere con eso XP) asta que Hinata se separa de el y toma las manos de Naruto y las coloca en sus senos y llevándolo asta la cama sentándose ambos, en eso momento Naruto empieza a reaccionar y le empieza a masajear los senos a Hinata, dando la aludida gemidos de placer mientras que Naruto aun no podía creer lo grandes y suaves que eran recostándola en la cama y quedando el sobre ella

Hinata-Naruto-kun será mejor que paremos sino asaltaran mi casa y mi oto-san me dará un castigo que nunca olvidare

Naruto-entiendo-alejándose de ella y dejando que se parase-almenos puedo ver como te vistes

Hinata-es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-empezando a vestirse cuando Hio les dice a ambos

Hio-si quieren continúen me dieron mal la información es souke llega a las 21:00 y los ladrones a las 23:00 así que sigan con lo que estaban, aparte solo son las 8:00 AM

NaruHina-hai

Naruto-y dime Hinata-chan quieres continuar-la aludida solo se lanza a los brazos de el y vuelve a ponerle las manos en su espalda para que volviera a desabrochar su sostén y ella empezando a quitarle el pantalón a Naruto y empezando a sobar el miembro de el haciendo que gimiera aunque no se escuchaban por el beso que sofocaba esos gemidos en eso Naruto empieza a quitarle el pantalón a Hinata dejándola en calzones y alejándose de ella y viendo detenidamente los bancos senos de ella y sus rosados pezones eso lo único que izo fue excitarlo mas y dio una vuelta dejando a Hinata abajo de el y empezando a besarla con mas pasión y empezando a bajar por su cuello, clavícula, desviándose al seno izquierdo de Hinata y empezando a acariciarle la vajina con su mano izquierda por sobre lo que le quedaba de ropa a ella haciendo que se humedeciera dicha prenda, con su mano derecha empieza a acariciarle su seno derecho haciendo que gimiera como si de sexo se tratase

Hinata-Narutoooooooo-kunnnnnnnnnnnn-decía sumamente excitada mientras sentía las caricias de Naruto asta que este aparta las manos y sigue su recorrido con la boca empezando a bajarla asta su estomago, ombligo y llegando a su vajina empezando a besarla por arriba de los calzones haciendo que se humedecieran mas asta que se arto y se los empezó a bajar con sus dientes provocándole un sonrojo mayor a la pobre que estaba que se desmayaba, pero no lo hacia porque si no nunca se lo perdonaría y a base de pura fuerza de voluntad siguió con lo que estaban, cundo se dio cuenta de que Naruto le estaba lamiendo su vajina con notoria inexperiencia, haciéndola gemir bastante y aun mas cuando empezó a lamerle el clítoris haciéndola excitarse aun mas y gemir casi a gritos

Hinata-Na...Naruto-ku...kun ya no...pue...do se...gui a...guan...tan...do es..to-liberando sus "jugos" en la boca de el que empezaba a saborearlos como si fuera el caldo del ramen (Yo-es lo único que se me ocurrió X3)

Naruto-creo que ya es tiempo-empezando a bajarse los bóxers pero siendo detenido por Hinata

Hinata-de...deja que yo lo haga-diciéndolo con sumo cansancio

Naruto-hai-dando una vuelta dejándola a ella arriba, ella empezó a besar el cuerpo de el empezando a bajar lentamente asta llegar a los bóxers y empezando a quitárselos con los dientes, ayudándose con las manos y una vez que se los quito empezó a lamer el erecto pene de Naruto haciendo que el empezara a gemir pero esa sensación aumento cuando Hinata se metió a la boca todo el miembro de el empezando a acariciarle el cabello a Hinata para en parte para que ella siguiera puesto que le gustaba que ella tuviera su intimidad en su boca y le gustaba mas que mientras la tenia hay la estaba lamiendo, ya que movía la lengua de un lado a otro asta que el no aguanta mes la presión y le tira sus "semillas" en la boca

Hinata-MMMMMMMM-empezando a saborearlo

Naruto-hai-levantándose y viendo como Hinata se tiraba boca abajo sobre la cama-¿Hina-chan que quieres hacer?-sin entender nada

Hinata-por favor-empezando a tomar sus glúteos y empezando a agrandar el espacio entre ellos y empinando el culo para aumentar mas la distancia entre sus glúteos

Naruto-entiendo-poniendo su "amiguito" en el ano de ella-es esto ¿verdad?

Hinata-haiiiiiiiii-empezando a sentir como el la penetraba analmente con sumo cuidado y sobre todo despacio para no dañarla y una ves entro todo Naruto le pregunta

Naruto-¿porque querías que empezáramos así? ¿Acaso hay algún motivo?-mientras acaricia su vajina para excitarla mas

Hinata-tengo que contarte algo

Naruto-dime-mientras empezaba a masajear un seno de Hinata y de vas en cuando pellizcaba los duros pezones de ella y también había empezado a meter uno se sus dedos en su vajina para seguir excitándola y pellizcaba su clítoris y continuaba con sus envestidas anales y casi volviendo loca a Hinata por el placer que ella sentía

Hinata-es que cuando tenia 10 años me interese por saber como nacían los bebes y lo descubrí-poniéndose totalmente roja-y desde que supe como tuve sueños eróticos contigo ya que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti y mi subconsciente me hacia eso

Naruto-entiendo-acercándose a su oído y susurrándole en tono sexy-juro que are realidad todos esos sueños y más mi amor-mientras le seguía haciendo esas caricias que a ella tanto le gustaban y enloquecían

Hinata-pensamientos-me dijo mi amor me haaaa-pensando eso cuando empezó a sentir placer siguiendo así asta que Naruto no puede seguir soportando la presión y se libera dentro de ella-Na...ru-kun cre...o que ya es...toy lis...ta pa...ra a...cer...lo co...mo se de...ve

Naruto-so...lo si tu es...tas a...rri...ba

Hinata-ha...hai-mientras sentía como Naruto salía de ella, la daba vuelta y la dejaba arriba de el mientras que ella se ponía en cuclillas quedando el pene de el rozando su vajina empezando ella a bajar y subir lentamente para no dañarse mientras el le masajeaba los senos asta que da un grito de dolor asustando a Naruto

Naruto-estas bien Hina-chan

Hinata-hai es so...lo que se rom...pio

Naruto-¿rom...per...se que?-en eso Hinata mira hacia su vajina haciendo entender a Naruto a que se refería y haciendo que se preocupara

Hinata-no te pre...o...cu...pes te...nia que pa...sar-haciendo una pausa-por...fa...vor de...ja...me es...tar a...ba...jo-en eso la dan vuelta y la dejan abajo y siguen en lo que estaban mientras la envestidas del rubia iban mas rápido a medida que la cara de Hinata mostraba que el dolor se iba y siguiendo así asta que Naruto libero "la carga" en el útero de Hinata y quedándose dormido mientras la abrasaba en cuanto a Hinata tomo las cobijas como pudo y los tapo a ambos para no resfriarse por lo sudados que estaban y quedándose dormida siendo abrasada por la persona que mas amaba

X HORAS DESPUES (Yo-la "X" es para decir que el tiempo no esta estimado)

Hinata-Naru-kun despierta

Naruto-haaaa cinco minutos más Iruka-sensei no quiero ir a la academia todavía

Hinata-¿pero que?-con una enorme gota en la nuca-mejor lo despierto a mi estilo-besándolo y haciendo que se despertara

Naruto-Hina-chan no me creerás el sueño que tuve

Hinata-¿que soñaste?

Naruto-bueno que tú y yo-poniéndose rojo

Hinata-no fue un sueño eso fue verdad

Naruto-¿enserio?

Hinata-hai pero ahora me tengo que ir te deje el almuerzo y la cena-yéndose de la casa y no volviéndose a ver asta la selección de equipos


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

Hinata-hai pero ahora me tengo que ir te deje el almuerzo y la cena yéndose de la casa y no volviéndose a ver asta la selección de equipos

YA EN LA ACADEMIA

Vemos a los tortolitos sentados uno al lado de otro pero pocos se daban cuenta ya que se centraran en el escándalo que hacían las chicas que estaban aglomeradas al rededor de sasugay en eso Naruto se para pero Hinata lo detiene tomándolo de la mano

Hinata-por favor quédate a mi lado-diciéndolo en un tono tan suave que Naruto no se puede resistir y ase caso y así se evita el incidente del beso con el soberano emperador emo (sasugay) asta que Iruka entra y todos guardan silencio al verlo con unos vendajes

Iruka-bien diré los nombres de los equipos de ninjas que serán de tres y serán lo mas equilibrados posibles, bien equipo1 bla bla bla, equipo 7 Uzumaki Naruto-al escucharse toma la mano de Hinata con mas fuerza y empieza a rezar para que le toque con ella y ella ase lo mismo-Haruno Sakura-en eso a la P#A le aparece un aura negra-y Uchiha Sasuke-en eso el aura de sakura cambia a una de felicidad mientras Naruto solo grita(Yo-perdonen por no poner a Naruto y Hinata juntos es que me tengo que apegar a la historia)

Naruto-COMO QUE ME TOCO CON EL-apuntando al gay Uchiha

Iruka-Naruto que estés aquí no significa que seas el mejor de echo eres el peor estudiante y como Sasuke es el mejor te toco hacer equipo con el

Naruto-esta bien, se que soy el peor estudiante pero porque me toco con el único gay de toda la academia

Todas las chicas excepto Hinata-QUE DIJISTE

Naruto-esta bien les comprobare que lo que digo es cierto, bien levanten las manos las que han invitado a Sasuke a una cita y sean honestas-todas las que se quejaron levantan la mano-bien ahora déjenla arriba las que lo han invitado a una cita mas de 40 veces-todas siguen con las manos arriba-bien ahora dejen levantada las manos a las que le a aceptado almenos 1 cita-en eso todas las bajan-¿necesito mas pruebas?-después de eso la chicas se "calmaron"

Iruka-mejor sigamos equipo 8 Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba

Perro-pensamientos-bien me toco con Hinata eso significa mas oportunidades para echármela (Yo-quiero avisar que cuando ponga "Perro "me estoy refiriendo a Kiba)

Iruka-y equipo 10 Yamanaka Ino, Naru Shikamaru y Amikichi Chouji

Ino-¿porque me toco con el vago y el gordinflón?

Shikamaru-mas respeto con migo y mi mejor amigo o ¿acaso estoy pintado?

Iruka-bien ahora tendrán 3 horas para conocerse mejor entre sus equipos

Todos los presentes-hai-saliendo algunos con sus respectivos equipos pero Naruto y Hinata salieron juntos sin percatarse de que alguien los seguía hasta una especie de parque que había en la academia

Naruto-que lastima que no nos toco juntos mi amor

Hinata-cierto-roja por como le había dicho-pero espero que podamos hacer misiones juntos-abalanzándose sobre el y besándolo metiendo la lengua en la boca de el y este haciendo lo mismo cuando escuchan a laguen

???-ejem ejem ejem-al escuchar ese carraspeo casi se atragantan con la lengua del otro separando sus bocas y viéndose visiblemente que la lengua de uno salía de la boca del otro y solo dijeron al uníson

NaruHina-Shino no es lo que tú crees

Shino-al parecer ustedes son pareja ¿o no?

NaruHina-pensamientos-nos descubrió

Shino-¿saben?-quitándose los lentes(Yo-quiero avisar que los ojos de Shino serán invención mía ya que nadie los a visto y si alguien los a visto envíenme una imagen con sus ojos)y abriendo los ojos dejando ver que eran color cristal con gris suave-yo siempre e considerado a Hinata como una hermana pequeña y siempre e querido hacer algo bueno por ella y creo que como ustedes quieren mantener lo que tienen en secreto guardare silencio, al fin y al cabo es lo mejor que se hacer, pero-mirando fijamente a Naruto-si la haces sufrir te daré la paliza de tu vida

NaruHina-pensando-tendrá que esforzarse mucho-empezando a reír por lo bajo

Shino-Hinata no quiero joderte pero será mejor que nos vallamos ya que si el hocicon de Kiba se entera se lo cuenta a toda Konoha

Hinata-hai Shino-kun-esbozando una sonrisa y despidiéndose besando intensamente a su amado dejando un hilo de saliva cuando se separaron-adiós

3 HORAS DESPUES

En la sala donde se dijeron los equipos se encuentra Naruto esquivando los brutales golpes de la P#A con suma facilidad quedando esta ramera agotada antes que nuestro amigo Jinchurichi y el gay Uchiha solo se queda como si nada

1 HORA Y 30 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE

Naruto-ya me aburrió ese sensei tardon-poniendo el borrado de la pizarra en la puerta pero con la madera hacia abajo

Sasugay-¿enserio crees que caerá un Jounin de Elite en eso?

P#A-Sasuke-kun tiene razón tarado-mirándolo con odio

Naruto-entonces apostemos 500 ryus si cae ustedes me pagan es si cae y si no yo les pago a ustedes

P#A\gay-esta bien-pensando-es la apuesta que será mas fácil ganar-ciando se escucho que alguien abría la puerta y se fijaron que era un sujeto con una mascara azul y con su ojo izquierdo tapado con su banda de Konoha le había caído el borrador

Ojito feliz-¿quien fue el de la idea del borrador?-con tono neutro

P#A\gay-el-apuntando a Naruto mientras pensaban-si no le gane la apuesta almenos lo meteré en problemas jejejejeje

Ojito feliz-valla muy ingenioso me hiciste creer que me había caído del otro lado y me hiciste pasar un susto, desconcertar a un oponente en batalla puede hacer que el se desconcierte y darte ventaja tanto para huir o para atacar, te felicito

Naruto-arigatou sensei

Ojito feliz-tu y los soplones síganme al tejado

YA EN EL TEJADO

Ojito feliz-bien los traje aquí para que conversemos de cosas como por ejemplo sus nombres, lo que mas les gusta, lo que más odian y cuales son sus sueños hacia el futuro

P#A-disculpe sensei ¿porque no empieza usted primero? para darnos una idea de lo que tenemos que hacer

Ojito feliz-esta bien haber veamos mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi hay varias cosas que me gustan y varias que no y mis sueños a futuro no los tengo claros-mientras metía las narices en su librito hentai (Yo-como quisiera leerlo TT_TT)

Naruto-disculpe Kakashi-sensei ¿puedo llenar los espacios en blanco?

Kakashi-ok-metiendo mas la nariz en el libro

Naruto-haber su nombre Hatake Kakashi, lo que mas le gusta es leer ese libro

Kakashi-pensamientos-descubrió mi tendón de Aquiles

Naruto-lo que mas odia-rascándose la barbilla-que difames ese libro

Kakashi-TIENES RAZON SI ALGUEN DIFAMA ICHI ICHA LO MATARE-provocándole una enorme gota a todos

Naruto-y sus sueños para el futuro, hacer todo lo que sale en sus libros-cuado Kakashi escucho eso le empezó a salir demasiada sangre por la nariz dejando a todos con una gota 50 veces mas grandes que la anterior

Kakashi-bien ahora la pelo de chicle-dejándola con una gota del porte de un buque

P#A-mi nombre es Haruno Sakura lo que mas me gusta es-mirando al gay Uchiha

Naruto-obviamente Sasuke

P#A-lo que más odio-mirando fulminantemente a Naruto

Naruto-a mí

P#A-y mis sueños para el futuro son-mirando a Sasuke

Naruto-casarte y tener hijos con el gay Uchiha

Kakashi-bien ahora a Uchiha gay perdón Sasuke

Sasugay-lo que mas me gusta son...

Naruto-los hombres-sacándole una risita a Kakashi

Sasugay-lo que mas odio son

Naruto-las mujeres

Sasugay-y mis sueños para el futuro es mata a alguien-con tono fastidiado

Kakashi-bien Naruto te toca

Naruto-mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, lo que mas me gusta es el ramen y mas cuando lo prepara mi novia-dejando a todos shokeados-lo que mas odio es cuando ella me manipula aunque igual me agrada un poco y mis sueños para el futuro son-poniendo cara pervertida dejando a todos con una enorme gota que aumento cuando le salio un hilo de sangre por la nariz

Kakashi-Naruto si quieres te doy uno de mis libros donde salen más posiciones para cuando querrás hacerlo-entendiendo el mensaje

Naruto-enserio-con ojitos de cachorro

Kakashi-si pero mañana y ablando de eso mañana los quiero ver en el campo de entrenamiento Nº 7 a las 6:00am y será mejor que no desayunen

Los3-hai sensei-yéndose del lugar

A LA MAÑANA SIGUENTE

En casa de Naruto lo encontramos saliendo pero al abrir la puerta se encuentra con alguien


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

En casa de Naruto lo encontramos saliendo pero al abrir la puerta se encuentra con alguien

Naruto-Hina-chan que ases aquí

Hinata-es que no podía dormir y decidí venir aquí o es que te incomoda-con tono triste

Naruto-para nada pasa-en eso Hinata se le abalanza a los brazos y empieza a besarlo en toda la cara-Hina-chan-mas rojo que el mismo rojo(Nota-es Naruto no Hinata)mientras siente que ella lo empuja asta su habitación asta hacerlo caer en la cama quedándose dormida en su pecho y este quedándose dormido por que no había dormido lo suficiente asta que siente algo en su boca que lo despierta y cuando se da cuenta es la lengua de Hinata, solo se limita a corresponder el beso asta quedarse sin aire

Hinata-Naru-kun prepare el desayuno

Naruto-¿es ramen?-esperanzado

Hinata-no es curry, aparte cuando vi tus recuerdos me fije que tu ahogas tus penas en el ramen como un borracho en el alcohol-al escuchar eso Naruto se puso algo triste-pero eso no quiere decir que no comas ramen, te aseguro que me esforzare para que comas el mejor ramen de tu vida pero mejor come el curry te dará energías

Naruto-hai-comiéndose todo y notando que le sentó sumamente bien pero cuando se da cuenta de que eran las 10:00 AM se traga todo, vesa a Hinata, coje sus cosas y va corriendo estilo Lee o Gai mientras grita-SE ME ACE TARDE-cuando a lo lejos ve a un enmascarado con un ojo tapado y vestido como Jounin-KAKASHI-SENSEI-el aludido recién se da cuenta de la presencia de este y le dice

Kakashi-Naruto que gusto verte me dirigía al área de entrenamiento para lo del ejercicio-al escuchar eso Naruto pregunta

Naruto-¿acaso recién se dirige aya?

Kakashi-si a y por cierto-sacando un de sus libritos hentai-traje lo que te dije ayer pero solo te lo daré si pasas el ejercicio

Naruto-hai-todo ilusionado y una ves llegaron al campo se ve a la P#A y a sasugay con cara de espectros

Kakashi-que bien que todos están aquí y que algunos hayan llegado antes

P#A-pero que dice sensei usted llego 5 horas tarde

Kakashi-ma que raro mi reloj marca las 6:00-viendo un reloj dibujado en su muñeca

Naruto-yo tengo uno igual-mostrando otro igual pero en la otra muñeca (Yo-creo que e visto mucho Raruto XD)

Sasugay-pero esos relojes son falsos, ni siquiera avanzan

Kakashi-bien bien bien solo detalles pero la razón por la que los cite no es para mostrarles mi súper reloj, la razón es que si quieren ser Genins tienen que atrapar uno de estos dos cascabeles

P#A-y lo de la academia que

Kakashi-eso solo fue un proceso de selección para los posibles Genins y lo de ahora es para ver quienes serán los 9 Genins que aprobaran y los que no simplemente regresaran a la academia-con tono tranquilo

Los3-NANI

Kakashi-a se me olvidaba si no obtienen uno de los cascabeles antes de que termine el tiempo no almorzaran y serán atados s uno de esos troncos para ver como los que aprobaron se comen su comida y si ninguno aprueba verán como yo me la como

Naruto-pensamientos-almenos así veremos su rostro

Kakashi-comiencen-en eso la P#A y el gay Uchiha se esconden pero son noqueados por dos kage bushins de Naruto-Naruto porque los noqueaste

Naruto-para pelear enserio-empezando a concentrar un chacra rojo y sanguinario en su brazo derecho y dice-Kuchiein no jutsu (jutsu de invocación)-en eso aparece un zorro de 3 colas color rojo del porte de un caballo con ojos demoníacos y una sonrisa acecina-bien Kyuubi ahora que estas fuera de mi tu chacra no interferirá en esta pelea y cuidado con interferir o escaparte

Kyuubi-esta bien solo observare te lo prometo y sabes que aun siendo un demonio cumplo mis promesas

Naruto-mas te vale-empezando a hacer unos sellos y dice- Chakra kaihou no jutsu (Técnica de liberación de Chakra)(Yo-quiero decir que abran muchas técnicas de mi invención y les quería preguntar si alguno sabe alguna pagina para traducir de español a japonés para mis Jutsus)-empezando a emanar chacra de cada poro de su cuerpo mientras hace otros sellos y dice- Chakra no Jishin (Campo de protección de chakra)-empezando su chacra a concentrarse a su alrededor como una especie de barrera que se adapta al cuerpo(Yo-como el nen de Hunter X)pero después empezó a formarse una especie de cola de chacra, Kakashi veía impresionado esto pero mas cuando se fijo que Naruto ya no tenia las marcas en sus mejillas, que sus dientes se volvieron colmillos y que sus uñas ahora eran garras y que en ese chacra celeste se empezó a formar una segunda cola

Kakashi como hiciste eso-destapando su sharingan

Naruto-con mucho esfuerzo y déjeme decirle que no fue fácil-empezando a recordar

------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------------

Hio-bien ahora que Kyuubi los entreno en control de chacra yo les enseñare unos jutsu que prácticamente nadie sabe

NaruHina-¿de que se trata?

Hio-el primero es un jutsu para expulsar el chacra del cuerpo, eso sirve para que cundo tengas un exceso de chacra como cuando abres las puertas de chacra no te dañes tanto puesto que el cuerpo humano no esta echo para aguantar tanto por eso cuando abres la 8º puerta mueres, porque el organismo no resiste el chacra y se debilita como en el Juuken pero con esto obtienes el mismo poder pero sin dañarte tanto y en el caso de Juuken, si recibes uno no te ara daño pero la técnica se acaba cuando te quedas sin chacra y puede ser mortal, la segunda es una técnica para protección, es necesario aprender la primera puesto que con todo el chacra que expulsas se forma una barrera que aparte de regenerarte impide que tu chacra se siga gastando y puedes seguir usando Jutsus sin gastar chacra puesto que el chacra que gastas es extraído al campo pero el jutsu sigue ¿entendieron?

Naruto-lo que entendí que el primero saca tu chacra del cuerpo y el segundo es una barrera que aparte de protegerte te regenera

Hio-en lo esencial si pero va mas allá, pero con que entiendan eso basta-tomando un respiro-por cincazo no se lo digan a nadie como aprendieron la técnica y se me olvidado decirles que el chacra toma la forma de su animal guardián pero en caso del mocoso solo di que tu chacra tomo la forma del Kyuubi puesto que pocas personas han podido hacer que tome forma pro tu creo que a lo mas puedes sacar asta la 3º cola pero si no gastas chacra antes

Naruto-entiendo

Hinata-eso quiere decir que mi chacra no tomara forma

Hio-por ahora no puesto que tienes muy poco pero si lo incrementas puedes llegar a la primera fase que seria la forma de un águila

Hinata-y ¿cuantas fases son?

Hio-las que puedan sacar, por ejemplo el mocoso podría sacar una 10º cola pero mejor entrenen

----------------------------------------------FIN FLAS BACK-------------------------------------------------------

Naruto-prepárese sensei-haciendo una cruz con sus manos-kage bushin no jutsu-apareciendo varios Narutos pero lo extraño era que no tenían el aura, pero estaban sin las marcas y con garras

Kakashi es extraño no puedo copiar tus dos primeros Jutsus con mi sharingan, creo que es por no destaparlo antes

Naruto-no, no es por eso, quien nos enseño esto dijo que es como un kekegenkai no lo puedes copiar-en eso Kakashi le tira barios kunais y shurikens que son detenidos por la barrera, quedando atrapados hay y posterior mente desintegrados

Kakashi-menos mal que noqueaste a ese par, si no podría tomar esto en serio-empezando a hacer sellos-Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Técnica del dragón de agua)-en eso un gran dragón de agua se dirige a Naruto que lo rompe con una de sus colas

Kyuubi-valla mocoso no pensé que fueras tan bueno

Naruto/Kakashi-cállate maldito zorro

Kakashi-haber como te va con esto-formando, adivinaron sellos-Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Técnica de Fuego del Dragón)-lanzándole ahora un dragón de fuego que se ve obligado a esquivar puesto que su chacra era de afinidad Fuuton y es débil al Katon, pero le da en una cola que se separa pero por una extraña razón la cola cobra vida y se dirige hacia Naruto para volverse a unir-ya veo tu chacra es de afinidad Fuuton, así que si te ataco con Katon estarías en desventaja-mostrando una sonrisa bajo la mascara en eso crea dos kage bushins y rodean a Naruto y le lanzan tres técnicas distintas Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego),Katon: Housenka no jutsu (Elemento fuego: técnica de los pájaros de fuego) y Katon: Karyuu Endan (Elemento Fuego: Llamarada del Dragón) en eso una enorme bola de fuego, cientos de mini bolas de fuego y una llamarada se dirigen hacia el dándole de lleno y provocando una gran humadera que no dejaba ver nada y dejando a un Kakashi total mente exhausto esperando a que desapareciera la humadera para ver el estado de su rival y aprovecha de descansar y leer su librito hentai-si que costo ven…-pero para al notar que.........


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

Si que costo ven-pero para al notar que de la humareda salía Naruto con la ropa quemada y con quemaduras de 4º grado que sanaban a una melosidad pasmosa dejando a Kakashi impresionado y aun más ya que el aura de chacra azul ya no era de 2 colas si no que ahora era de 3

Naruto-gracias sensei por el chacra extra, aunque me dolieron las quemaduras

Kakashi-¿como aumento el....-siendo intervenido

Naruto-el chacra, muy fácil absorbí el chacra de las técnicas para aumentar la barrera

Kakashi-parece que tengo que usar mi mejor arma-haciendo sellos-Shidori-dirigiéndose a una velocidad pasmosa hacia Naruto pero al impactar la técnica contra la barrera es absorbida y desaparece dejando la mano de Kakashi atrapada en la barrera

Naruto-paréese que se le olvido que el Fuuton es superior elementalmente a Raiton y como mi barrera es inclinada al Fuuton su técnica no funciono, porsiacaso le estoy absorbiendo el poco chacra que le queda

Kakashi-me di cuenta de esto ultimo-cayendo inconsciente por la falta de chacra

5 MINUTOS ANTES DEL TIEMPO LÍMITE

Kakashi-donde estoy lo último que recuerd....

Naruto-Kakashi-sensei no hable aun esta débil por la batalla, espero que el chacra del Kyuubi le ayude a recuperarse antes

Kakashi-NANI, ¿acaso sabes controlar el chacra del Kyuubi?

Naruto-estoy aprendiendo, pero dígame cual de los libros que trae es el que me iba a dar-poniéndose rojo-ya quiero leerlo con mi novia

Kakashi-¿acaso no bromeabas con eso?-Naruto solo asiente negativamente-y dime, ella sabe lo...

Naruto-del Kyuubi, si ella sabe eso, pero....

Kakashi-no estas seguro de que estés en realidad enamorado de ella y que lo que crees sentir sea solo conformismo

Naruto-exacto, pero cuando estoy con ella me siento de una manera especial

Kakashi-me podrías decir como te sientes

Naruto-no le sabría explicar bien, cuando estoy a su lado me siento especial, que el vació de no tener familia nunca a estado, que me siento protegido y que quiero protegerla, y lo mas importante es que si algo le llegara a pasar no sabría si seguir viviendo

Kakashi-no soy experto pero diría que esa es la enfermedad incurable del amor

Naruto-usted cree

Kakashi-si eso creo

Naruto-si me disculpa-tomando los cascabeles y dejándoselos en las manos a la P#A Haruno y al gay Uchiha y regresando con su sensei

Kakashi-Naruto ¿por que hiciste eso?

Naruto-aunque se que ellos me dejarían atrás yo e aprendido a no pagar con la misma moneda aun cuando no me la han dado

Kakashi-eres una persona admirable y déjame decirte que gracias a ti los apruebo

Naruto-¿que quiere decir?

Kakashi-mira este ejercicio es de trabajo en equipo y también se que ellos no te hubieran ayudado, pero cuando decidiste sacrificarte por ellos supe que tuve que tomar esa decisión hace 14 años

Naruto-¿por que lo dice?

Kakashi-veras cuando me asignaron como Jounin a mis 13 años tuve mi primera misión en ese rango y secuestraron a una compañera y yo decidí que no era tan importante como la misión pero Obito me hizo abrir los ojos, me hizo darme cuenta de que la vida de mis compañeros era mas importante que la misión, lo malo fue que el perdió su vida por salvarnos a Rin y a mi, el hizo un sacrificio el cual fue darme su ojo por el que me cercenaron ya que estaba aplastado bajo una roca e iba a morir

Naruto-acaso su compañero era un Uchiha

Kakashi-así es Uchiha Obito fue un amigo aunque no lo quise admitir y siento que su muerte fue mi culpa-poniéndose a llorar

Naruto-no llore el se sacrifico y creo que el no le gustaría verlo así de triste-dándole una de sus sonrisas

Kakashi-tienes razón llorando no lo devolveré a la vida lo mejor es seguir y honrar su memoria

Naruto-así se habla

Kakashi-ten-lazándole el libro que le iba a dar-no lo agradezcas te lo ganaste-tapando su sharingan-ahora ve que yo esperare a que despierten

Naruto-hai-largándose del lugar

UNA HORA DESPUES

Kakashi-creo que tendré que despertarlos-formando unos sellos a una velocidad pasmosa-Suiton: Daitemppotama (Elemento agua: Gran bolas de agua)-en eso se forma una bola inmensa de agua sobre ellos (el gay y la P#A)y después cayendo sobre ellos haciéndolos despertar a la fuerza

Sasugay-pero que-dándose cuenta de que tenia un cascabel-¿acaso pase la prueba?

P#A-pero que-dándose cuenta de que tenía otro cascabel-acaso pase yo también

Kakashi-los dos pasaron....

Iner Sakura-SHHHHA LOGRE PASAR Y ESTAR CON SASUKE-KUN Y SIN EL BAKA DE NARUTO (Yo-quiero decir que el Iner no me cae mal, no tiene la culpa de que sea la P#A la dueña)

Kakashi-pero gracias a Naruto

Sasugay-que quiere decir

Kakashi-el lucho contra mi, me dejo en un estado deplorable y después me quito los cascabeles y se los dio a ustedes y gracias a eso los apruebo a los 3

P#A-¿como que a los 3?

Kakashi-este ejercicio trataba de trabajo en equipo y Naruto al darle los cascabeles demostró que no dejaría a ningún compañero atrás y aunque ustedes si el no merece ser reprobado por culpa de ustedes-dejando al parcito decaídos

AL OTRO DIA

Kakashi-bien muchachos os e asignado a una misión de rango D, Sasuke y Sakura irán con migo y tu Naruto iras con un kage bushin mío ya que no me puedo partir en dos

Los aludidos-hai

DOS HORAS DESPUES

Kakashi-bien Sasuke y sakura que tal su primera misión de rango D

P#A-cansadora

Sasugay-quede molido

Kakashi-hay vienen mi kage bushin y Naruto

Naruto-hola Kakashi-sensei-sacando un kunay y destruyendo el bushin-porsiacaso se que el kage bushin al ser destruido se gana la experiencia que este gano

Kakashi-y lo hiciste para que supiera las misiones que as hecho

Naruto-hai

Kakashi-bien entremos

Sarutobi-bien como esta el informe de la primera misión de Sasuke y Sakura

Kakashi-cumplida

Sarutobi-y la cuadragésima novena (49) misión de Naruto-dejando al gay Uchiha y a la P#A boca abiertos y con la mandíbula asta el suelo

Kakashi-cumplida

Sarutobi-entonces es tu misión Nº 49 cumplida

Naruto-si viejo

Sarutobi-y como le haces para terminar tan rápido

Naruto-uso mis kage bushins y las termino en segundos aunque en promedio poco mas de dos minutos

Sarutobi-pero el kage bushin es técnica de nivel Jounin-dejando al parcito mandíbula abajo shokeados

Naruto-pero los se usar

Kakashi-me consta

Sarutobi-bien la siguiente misión es para todo el equipo y se trata de traer al gato Tora que es la mascota de la feudal de regreso

Equipo 7-hai-llegando cinco minutos mas tarde con el gato entre los brazos de Naruto ronroneando y con un sasugay todo rasguñado en la cara y la P#A con rasguños en las manos

Kakashi-bien Hokage-sama aquí esta el gato Tora-entregando Naruto el pobre gato a una señora que deja a Chouji como raquítico en comparación a ella

P#A-yo que el gato también hubiera escapado-escuchando eso la señora y tarándose sobre la P#A y dejándola como calcomanía (Yo-eso ultimo no va solo va el parlamento aunque es una lastima que no dejaran a la Haruno como calcomanía ¿no ceen?)

Sarutobi-bien Naruto como ya as echo 50 misiones de rango D tomate una semana de descanso ya que tu próxima misión será de rango C, así que tienes que estar descansado, pero también tienes que entrenar para no oxidarte

Naruto-hai-saliendo de la torre Hokage y yendo a Ichiracu a comer y encontrándose con....


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

Naruto-hai-saliendo de la torre Hokage y yendo a Ichiracu a comer y encontrándose con su amada Hinata-hola Hinata-tratando de despistar a Teuchi para que no los descubriera y no se le cayera el casete(los delatara)

Hinata-hola Naruto-kun-recordando lo de aquella noche para sonrojarse y pasar mas inadvertidos-¿como as estado?

Naruto-bien el.....

Teuchi-perdono por la intromisión pero ¿que vas a comer Naruto?

Naruto-un ramen de cerdo extra grande

Teuchi-enseguida

Hinata-y ¿como as estado?

Naruto-bien el viejo me dio una semana de descanso por hacer 50 misiones de rango D

Hinata-¿TANTAS?

Naruto-jejejejeje es que usando mis kage bushins las termine enseguida

Hinata-ya veo

Naruto-y ¿cuantas misiones as echo?

Hinata-llevo 5 de rango D cumplidas

Naruto-solo tienes que esforzarte que ya cumplirás mas misiones que yo, deberás-sonriéndole como el sabe y dejando derretida a Hinata (figurativa mente)

Hinata-gracias Naruto-kun

Teuchi-aquí tienes-dándole el ramen-la casa invita ya que los escuche y felicidades Naruto por tu misión Nº50 cumplida, aunque sea rango D se que es difícil

Naruto-¿acaso fuiste Ninja?

Teuchi-yo no, siempre e sido cocinero, quien fue ninja fue mi esposa, fue una gran kunoichi, lastima que murió en el ataque del Kyuubi cuando Ayame tenia 9 años-al escuchar eso Naruto dejo de comer y dejo los palillos sobre la mesa

Naruto-entonces ¿por que ases esto?

Teuchi-¿a que te refieres?

Naruto-¿porque tu y Ayame son tan amables con migo?, ¿porque no me tratan mal como el resto de la gente?-tomando un respiro y gritando a todo pulmón-¿PORQUE USTEDES NO ME ODIAN POR TENER DENTRO DE MI AL DEMONIO QUE MATO A TU ESPOSA?-dejando a todo shokeados, es una suerte que no hubiera nadie cerca de Ichiracu para escuchar eso, salvo un escondido

Teuchi-porque tu no eres el culpable de lo que le sucedió, es cierto que el demonio esta dentro de ti pero no significa que tu seas ese demonio, tú solo eres el contenedor y nuestro salvador, sabes en un principio te odiamos Ayame y yo pero cuando Ayame leyó el diario de su madre leyó una frase que cambio ese odio a admiración, la frase decía "que pasaría si algo que ocurrió no hubiera ocurrido" en eso pensamos ¿ que hubiera pasado si no hubieran enserado al Kyuubi dentro de ti? solo llegamos a una respuesta que todo esto seria un cráter, que no hubieran sobrevivientes seria lo mas probable y que seria el fin de la existencia de Konoha en el mapa y solo seria un recuerdo de una villa que una ves existió-Kakashi que estaba escondido se sorprendió puesto que era verdad-sabes tratan al Yondaime como el héroe cuando el verdadero héroe eres tu, es por eso Naruto

Naruto-gracias viejo, almenos se que hay personas en las cuales puedo confiar-con lagrimas en los ojos

Hinata-tranquilo Naruto-kun, no llores

Teuchi-acaso tu ya sabias lo del Kyuubi

Hinata-si me encontré con Naruto-kun el día que se entero y lo vi tan mal que decidí acercarme y me lo contó todo, más que mal necesitaba apoyo y yo se que se siente sentirse solo, aparte igual que ustedes Naruto-kun no tiene la culpa de lo ocurrido hace 12 años-comunicándose mentalmente con Naruto y diciéndole que solo decía eso para aparentar y que ella lo amaba de todo corazón (Iner-definitivamente necesitas una novia Yo-CALLATE)

Teuchi-bien coman que la casa invita, y vallan a entrenar

NaruHina-hai-terminando de come y yendo a entrenar

EN UN LUGAR APARTADO

Naruto-bien que hacemos

Kyuubi-que tal si me invocas y tememos una batalla de entrenamiento, tu y la mocosa contra mi

NaruHina-hai-invocando Naruto al Kyuubi

Kyuubi-bien ataquen-así empezó la batalla, Naruto izo varios kage bushins para que atacaran y Hinata empezó a atacar con las técnicas de su clan ,la batalla parecía que la iba a ganar el Kyuubi ya que esquivaba los golpes con suma facilidad y hacia que Hinata golpeara los kage bushins de Naruto ocasionándole un pequeño daño psicológico y a pesar de que tenia tres colas y un tamaño de un caballo Kyuubi era bastante ágil y esquivaba los golpes como si nada y desposaba los bushins como si nada-es lo único que tienen-enojando a la pareja

NaruHina-ahora veras-en un grito de furia y sin que se dieran cuenta el suelo bajo de ellos se hundió un poco salvo el Kyuubi-prepárate-empezando a luchar a Taijutsu normal, pero era mas veloz que antes y eso hacia que al Kyuubi le costara esquivarlo

Kyuubi-pensamientos-creo que tendré que noquearlos para que no se hagan mas daño-golpeando fuertemente a ambos con una de sus colas mandándolos a volar, pero antes de caer los atrapa con las otras dos que tenia y los deja recostados en un árbol cercano dejando a Hinata sobre Naruto-creo que iré a buscar comida para que se recuperen-haciendo una pausa-abrir las puertas de chacra es muy cansados, aun abriendo solo una-largándose del lugar para buscar alimentos

UNA HORA DESPUES

Se ve que Naruto y Hinata están despertando muy adoloridos y cuando se percatan de como estaban se sonrojaron bastante y se miraron a los ojos directamente quedando en un hechizo que no querían que acabase pero una vos los saca de su "paraíso"

???-asta que despiertan mocosos

Naruto-que quieres Kyuubi-tratando de pararse pero no puede puesto que siente un enorme dolor en el cuerpo

Kyuubi-mejor descansen que por accidente abrieron una puerta de chacra y los dejo agotados

Hinata-y como lo hicimos

Kyuubi-en la batalla cuando se enojaron, ahora descansen para que después aprenda a abrirlas a voluntad

NaruHina-hai-empezando a comer las frutas que trajo el zorro

Naruto-disculpa Kyuubi-tratando de pasar lo que se estaba "comiendo"-como se supone que comeremos esos peces ¿o acaso quieres que los comamos crudos?

Kyuubi-que idiota se me olvido traer la leña para que enciendan una fogata para cocinarlos-yendo al bosque y regresando con mucha leña y unas ramitas para que ensartaran los peces

Hinata-yo encenderé la....-siendo interrumpida

Kyuubi-déjame a mi quiero saber si aun puedo hacer eso-tomando aire y exhalando una pequeña bola de fuego-rayos no lo puedo hacer tan grande como antes, bien almenos se que puedo hacerlo-quedando perplejo al ver que Naruto y Hinata ya se levantaron

Naruto-bien comamos esos peces y vámonos a casa para descansar, aparte ya se hace tarde

Hinata-hai-aferrándose al brazo izquierdo de Naruto

Kyuubi-porsiacaso tendrán entrenamiento esta noche y convencí a Hio para que les cuente todo lo que quieran saber

Naruto-engntengdido-ablando con la boca llena mientras se comía el ultimo pez de los 31 que trajo Kyuubi y este se sorprendió cuando vio que Hinata iba en el quinceavo (Nº15)pez que se comía

Kyuubi-valla tenían hambre-desapareciendo en una nube de humo

Naruto-que tal si te dejo asta tu casa

Hinata-hai-volviendo a aferrarse al brazo izquierdo de Naruto, pero esta ves casi le corta la circulación

CERCA DE LA MANCION HYUGA

Se ve a un chico de cabellos dorados con tres marcas en las mejillas con una caquetá naranja que tiene una espiral roja en la espalda y en la parte de los hombros y la parte superior de la espalda y también parte de abajo de abajo era de color azul con un cuello de color blanco, con pantalones naranjos enteros y sandalias ninja de color azul y una banda de Konoha en la frente y a una chica de cabellos azulados, test pálida y con ojos perlados que llevaba una chaqueta color crema, pantalones negros y sandalias ninja negras y también tenia una banda de Konoha pero en el cuello

???-Naruto-kun creo que me tienes que dejar asta aquí, oto-san te puede hacer algo si me acompañas asta la casa

Naruto-Hinata, no importa te acompañare y punto

Hinata-te lo advertí-siendo interceptados por el padre de Hinata(Yo-no voy a describir a ese mal parido de hiashi)

Hiashi-que diablos ases con mi hija

Hinata-oto-san solo me acompaña es todo

Hiashi-CALLATE ESTORBO-haciendo enfurecer al rubio

Naruto-NO LE BUELBAS A DECIR ASI O SI NO TE IRA MAL

Hiashi-¿y que me aras?

Naruto-darte la paliza de tu vida

Hiashi-eso lo veremos-mirando a Hinata-así que me darás una paliza por ese estorbo

Naruto-te lo advertí-golpeándolo en la cara y así empezando la batalla


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

Naruto-te lo advertí-golpeándolo en la cara y así espesando la batalla dejando a hiashi estampado con una pared-¿quieres continuar o lo dejamos asta aquí DEVILUCHO?-hiriendo el honor del padre de Hinata

Hiashi-me la pagaras-lanzándose contra el y atacándolo con golpes Juuken que solo le daban en los brazos ya que los usaba para bloquear los golpes al cuerpo

Naruto-mejor lo invoco-concentrando chacra demoníaco en el brazo derecho-Kuchiyose no jutsu (jutsu de invocación)**-**invocando a un zorro de color rojo, con ojos color sangre y que tenia dos colas y el porte de un pony

Hiashi-así que invocaste a ese demonio para que te ayude

Naruto-te equivocas lo invoque para que no interfiera-haciendo sellos- Chakra kaihou no jutsu (Técnica de liberación de Chakra)-saliendo el chacra de su cuerpo y cuando empezaba a salir estaba terminando una secuencia de sellos- Chakra no Jishin (Campo de protección de chakra)-empezando a formarse la barrera y perdiendo las marcas que lo caracterizaban como el Jinchurichi de Kyuubi no Youko y ganado colmillos, unos ojos felinos azules y cambiando sus uñas por garras-ahora empezó lo bueno-mientras aparecía la primera cola de su chacra y corría salvajemente hacia su contrincante dándole un golpe devastador el la boca del estomago y rompiéndole algunas costillas que estaban cerca por el golpe-¿quieres mas o te rindes?

Hiashi-eres bueno, pero no puedes contra un Hyuga-dándole un Juuken en el corazón, pero el chacra es absorbido dejando al mal parido con una cara de "que paso"

Naruto-crees que me vencerás con eso-ya con la tercera cola-la segunda técnica que utilice me ayuda a concentrar chacra ya sea mío, dé un oponente o de un Jutsu en una barrera que me protege y me cura pero se necesita primero utilizar la primera técnica que ice-tomándolo con su colas, dos sosteniéndole los brazos y una sujetándole las piernas y dejándolo en una posición parecida a la de la crucifixión-ríndete o te arrepentirás

Hiashi-callate demonio-al oir eso Hinata se enfurece y le dice a su amado

Hinata-Naruto-kun bájalo, esto ya es personal-obedeciendo la orden y bajándolo-oto-san puedes hacerme sufrir a mi cuanto querrás y no me importa, pero si insultas a Naruto-kun, eso no te lo perdonare-haciendo los mismos sellos que Naruto pero a diferencia de el no apareció un campo solo llego a la transformación física por el poco chacra que ella tenia, pero aun así era aterrador ya que en sus manos aparecieron garras de pájaros a parte de las uñas y yemas de los dedos, sus pies era parecido solo con la diferencia que en el talón le apareció una inmensa garra de ave y lo que mas dejo shokeado a hiashi era que en sus perlados ojos apareció una pupila negra-prepárate a morir-con un notorio enfado en su voz

Hiashi-pensamientos-esto se pondrá feo-recibiendo un zarpazo proveniente de la mano derecha de Hinata

Naruto-Hinata-chan ven-la aludida se acerca y en eso Naruto desase la técnica de protección y el chacra es absorbido por Hinata asta que Naruto desase la otra técnica y se aleja para no quedar K.O. por falta de chacra dejando a Hinata con una barrera de chacra que tenia forma de águila y lo mas sorprendente era que tenia alas de ave que la hacían volar literalmente y haciéndola mas poderosa-considéralo un regalo

Al escuchar eso Hinata va a arremeter contra su padre dándole un zarpazo con la garra del talón izquierdo provocándole una herida de 5 cm. en el pecho y perforándole un pulmón y por si fuera poco lo eleva en el aire para que con el peso la perforación se hiciera una herida de 8 cm. que estaba expuesta y cuando callo lo izo a un montón de tierra haciendo que se infectase haciéndolo sufrir aun mas

Hinata-tienes suficiente o que res mas

Hiashi-esta bien me rinnnnnnnn-cayendo inconsciente por el dolor

TREINTA MINUTOS DESPUES

Vemos que hiashi esta despertando después de caer noqueado después de tal paliza y ve algo que lo deja estupefacto, lo que veía era a su esposa y a su casi hermano el Yondaime Hokage que lo estaban curando y estaban también bastantes preocupados por su salud, el eso hiashi derrama unas lagrimas y cierra los ojos y cuando los abre ve que los que lo están curando y están preocupados por el no son nada menos que Naruto y Hinata los que estaban hay, en eso piensa

Hiashi-pensamientos-Hinata es tan parecida a su madre, tal vez por eso la confundí pero ¿porque confundí a ese monstruo con mi casi hermano? ¿No será que...? no es imposible, no lo aria ¿o si?

Hinata-oto-san estas bien, perdona yo no

Hiashi-no te preocupes, almenos demostraste ser fuerte-con un aire de enfado para despistarla mientras seguía pensando el las imágenes de cuando recién despertaba

Naruto-espero que el chacra del Kyuubi lo ayuden a recuperarse antes

Hiashi-¿sabes controlar su chacra?

Naruto-si-tomando un respiro-creo que con esto bastara

Hiashi-bien largarte de aquí y tú-refiriéndose a Hinata-vete a tu cuarto-mientras trataba de levantarse

NaruHina-bueno adiós-despidiéndose uno del otro con un beso en la mejilla

EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO CON KYUUBI

Kyuubi-bien mocosos los entrenamientos serán así, la mocosa entrenara el aumento de chacra y tu mocoso entrenaras en un donjutsu que te enseñare

Naruto-y de que se trata

Kyuubi-¿conoces el Sharingan?

Naruto-¿con que se come eso?-causando una caída estilo anime en su novia y en su "prisionero"

Hinata-Naruto-kun el Sharingan el donjutsu de los Uchiha y se dice que proviene de Byakugan

Kyuubi-exacto, pero ¿saben como se creo el Sharingan?-la pareja asintió negativamente-bien todo comenzó cuando uno de mis antiguos adoradores y guardianes que cuidaban que nadie me liberase para el mal conoció a una Hyuga a la cual le aplicaron el sello de boqueo, se enamoraron y el como acto de generosidad le quito el sello, ese adorador era uno de los mas fieles que tenia así que mucho tiempo antes le bendije con un poco de mi chacra-viendo la cara que la pareja ponía-¿acaso no puedo ser bueno con los que me respetan-haciendo una pausa-como iba diciendo le di mí chacra y al tiempo después tuvieron un hijo llamado Uchiha Madara el cual tenia el Sharingan por la mezcla del Byakugan y mi chacra, tiempo después el para proteger a los que amaba tubo que matar a su mejor amigo el cual estaba siendo poseído por algunos que me querían liberar, así obtuvo la evolución máxima del sharingan, el Maygenkyo Sharingan y por despecho enterró donde estaba y se fue porque creía que era mi culpa la muerte de su amigo, en fin después se fue a Konoha y fundo su clan y ya conocen el resto, bien el entrenamiento trata de que uses mi poder demoníaco y lo concentres en tus ojos para ganar una especie de Sharingan ya que no se si lo ganaras o tendrás otro donjutsu con las mismas habilidades

Naruto-entiendo

Kyuubi-bien te daré un poco de chacra mío y un poco del tullo que se encerró con migo

Naruto-¿a que te refieres?

Kyuubi-que cuando te encerraron con migo te encerraron gran parte de tu chacra y solo lo puedo liberar lentamente ya que la única forma de liberarlo de golpe es que quites el sello y la otra ves no funciono porque tuve que contenerlo junto con mi chacra para que no murieras ya que tu cuerpo no soportaría mi chacra y se destruiría o quedaría echo añicos pero dime quieres aprender la técnica

Naruto-hai

Kyuubi-tu mocosa entrenaras tu físico, destruye esto-creando varios postes de hielo-y tu mocoso empieza desde ya-mandándole chacra rojo con una pequeña parte azul-concéntrate

Naruto-hai-recibiendo el chacra y tratando de concentrarlo en sus ojos-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DUELE

Hinata-estas bien Naruto-kun-dejando de lado su entrenamiento

Naruto-si solo sentí que me cocían los ojos-diciéndolo como si fuera eso de lo más normal del mundo

Kyuubi-te lo advierto si no controlas este entrenamiento y tratas de usar el donjutsu puedes quedar ciego y tu mocosa VUELVE A TU ENTRENAMIENTO-con varias venas en la cabeza y después de un rato vemos que Hinata le queda un pilar por romper y que tiene las manos y las piernas llanas de heridas y quemaduras(Yo-recuerden que uno se puede quemar con el hielo) y Naruto tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos por las lagrimas que derramaba cuando trataba de concentrar el chacra demoníaco en sus ojos-vamos mocosa falta poco

Hinata-hai-concentrando lo que le quedaba en fuerza y tratando de romper el poste pero solo lo crisa

Kyuubi-mocosa no sigas ya estas en tus limites pero para ser sincero creí que solo romperías dos de los cinco y rompiste cuatro y medio no esta mal pero tu Taijutsu debe mejorar ya que como te diste cuenta el Juuken (puño suave) no sirve cundo tienes que romper algo así que mejor trata de mezclarlo con el Goken (puño de hierro) (Yo-es en el que se especializan los cejones de Lee y Gai)

Hinata-hai

Kyuubi-mocoso ya para

Naruto-solo una vez más

Kyuubi-esta bien-mandándole mas chacra

Naruto-que pasó

Hinata-por que lo dices

Naruto-ya no me duelen los ojos-abriéndolos y dejando ver que eran como los de un gato y seguían siendo azules

Kyuubi-déjame examinar tus ojos

Naruto-¿a que te refieres?

Kyuubi-tus ojos están felinos y no as sufrido cambio físico

Naruto-entonces examínalos-acercándose a la jaula mientras el zorro lo veía detalladamente-¿y?

Kyuubi-es solo el primer nivel del donjutsu pero aun así es impresionante ya que con el activado no caes en Genjutsus, inclusive creo que no caerías en el Tskuyomi

Naruto-wou (NOTA-Naruto sabe de ese Genjutsu)

Kyuubi-¿y como lo llamaras?

Naruto-déjame pensar-tomando su tiempo-ya se, se llamara.....


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

Naruto-déjame pensar-tomando su tiempo-ya se, se llamara Jyuubigan

Kyuubi-¿Jyuubigan?

Naruto-si, Ji es por Jinchurichi, uubbi es por ti-refiriéndose al zorro-y gan por que si

Kyuubi-ya veo, bien vallan donde Hio para que los entrene mentalmente para aumentar su conocimiento

NaruHina-hai-saliendo de la mente de Naruto y dirigiéndose a la salida de sus mentes

Hio-bien ¿que desean saber?

Naruto-yo quiero saber por que la hija de ese zorro era mi guardiana originalmente

Hio-para explicar eso tendré que remontarme antes de que existiesen los bijious, bien todo comenzó cuando los cinco guardianes de los elementos y sus mascotas entraron en guerra con los cinco Ángeles del Apocalipsis

--------------------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------

???-vamos ríndanse aunque ustedes sean los cinco guardianes no nos ganaran

guardian1- no nos rendiremos, NO DEJAREMOS QUE DESTRULLAN EL MUNDO

angel1-vamos Katon enserio crees que nos ganaras, ya tenemos a dos de ustedes en un estado deplorable y nosotros apenas estamos sudando

Katon-eso es verdad Muerte pero no estamos vencidos

guardian2- Katon tiene razón, no estamos vencido

Muerte-pero que dices si nos han tirado asta el fregadero y aun nada

guardian3-en...entonces ten...dremos qu...eeee sac.....arrrr el ar...ma se...cret...aaaaa

Muerte-Raiton mírate estas con pie y medio en la tumba y aun quieres pelear

Raiton-siiiiiii

???-Raiton-sama no siga peleando nosotros nos encargaremos

Guardian2-estan seguros

???-si Suiton-sama solo encarguese de curar a Raiton-sama y a Doton-sama

Suiton-esta bien Nekomata-san

Nekomata-aparte yo y Kaku queremos vengar lo que les hicieron a nuestros amos

Muerte-parece que el gato y el tejon quieren venganza

angel2-oye Muerte quien te nombro líder

Muerte-perdón Plaga-sempai

Plaga-no te preocupes aparte ganaremos, Odio, Enfermedad y Aniquilación-sama

Nekomata-no lo permitiremos-lanzándole varios rayos desde las puntas de sus dos colas

Kaku-es verdad-lanzando varios pilares desde la tierra y salían a medida que enterraba sus siete colas en la tierra

???-espero no llegar tarde a la fiesta

Nekomata/Kaku-llega a tiempo Shukaku

???-pero nosotros también

Plaga-menos mal que legaron, ahora que estamos los cinco acabaremos con estas molestias y después con los guardianes

Aniquilación-no esperaba mejores pensamientos de mi mano derecha

Kaku-tendremos que llamar a Kyuubi-sama

Shukaku-le pedí a Itsonade que fuera por su ayuda

Nekomata-y por que lo enviaste a el, sabes que no se lleva muy bien con Kyuubi-sama

Shukaku-lo se pero recuerda que hoy es la noche de bodas de Kyuubi-sama y el es el de la piel mas dura de todos nosotros así que aguantara la rabieta o eso espero

Odio-basta de charlas-lanzándole un ataque de color negro que destruía todo a su paso

Kaku-protección-invocando cuatro de las puertas que invoca orochigay, fueron destruidas tres y la cuarta queda en un estado desastroso-baya eres fuerte

Shukaku-mejor hagamos nuestra combinación-concentrándose al igual que sus compañeros

Shu/Ne/Ka-ataque elemental-lanzándoles una fuerte ráfaga de aire que cortaba todo a su paso, unas estacas de roca sólida y relámpagos de 90.000 voltios

Muerte-NOOOOOOOOOOO-bloqueando el ataque con su cuerpo para que no dañara a sus colegas quedando con las alas negras totalmente rotas y cortas en todo el cuerpo sin mencionar las quemaduras de 5º grado

Aniquilación-asta que sirves de algo debilucho

Muerte-li....der

Aniquilación-sabes eso que hiciste es muy noble, pero no nos sirves así que quedas fuera-atacándolo con la intención de matarlo pero en eso se interpone Nekomata

Muerte-¿por que lo hiciste?

Nekomata-por que como dijo lo que hiciste fue noble y eso no merece que te maten-recibiendo el potentísimo golpe en la espina dorsal

Aniquilación-genial ahora matare a un traidor y a una de las mascotas

???-no lo permitiré-lanzando un chorro de agua comprimido que lanzo al oponente 40 metros hacia atrás

Kaku-llegas tarde Itsonade ¿y Kyuubi-sama?

Itsonade-esta recuperando fuerzas de la su luna de miel y de la golpiza que me dio por haberle interrumpido en el clímax

Kaku-ouch

Itsonade-mejor resistamos asta que llegue Kyuubi-sama

Shu/Ne/Ka-hai

-----------------------------INTERRUPCION FLASH BACK------------------------------------

Naruto-eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que te pregunte

Hio-se que me estoy yendo por las ramas pero es necesario

Naruto-si tu lo dices

------------------------------CONTINUACION FLASH BACK----------------------------------------

En eso la batalla se volvió muy reñida entre las mascotas de los guardianes y los cuatro Ángeles que quedaban

Itsonade-esto se esta poniendo difícil

Kaku-ni que lo digas-aguantando un golpe de Plaga el cuan le lanzo barias langostas y moscas para desconcentrarla y atacarla con mas facilidad, lo cual estaba logrando

Plaga/Odio/Enfermedad/Aniquilación-prepárense-concentrando una gran cantidad de energía negativa en una inmensa bola de color negro-ataque Apocalipsis-tirando ese devastador rayo hacia las mascotas con intención de matarlas pero en eso un rayo de color negro con un aura roja se dirige hacia el rayo negro haciendo que ambos estallaran

???-no dejare que maten a mis amigos

Shu/Ne/Ka/It-KYUUBI-SAMA

Kyuubi-siento llegar tarde, pero dejemos la plática y aniquilemos a estos bastados-volviendo a hacer esa inmensa bola negra, mientras que los demás también preparaban sus ataques

Mascotas-ataque elemental al máximo nivel-en eso la bola negra se transforma en llamas negras que en el trayecto hacia los Ángeles se unió con estacas de roca sólida, aire que cortaba lo que fuese, relámpagos de 600.000 voltios y agua comprimida que al final se fusiono todo en un solo ataque destructivo que cuando impacto con los Ángeles quedaron entre la vida y la muerte por poco

Aniquilación-puede que hayan ganado la batalla, pero nosotros ganaremos la guerra-desapareciendo en una cortina de humo al igual que sus compañeros

------------------------------------FIN FLASH BACK-------------------------------------------------------

Naruto-guau enserio eso paso

Hio-si, y como Kyuubi era un guardián de los guardianes antes de ser bijou su hija quedo como tu protectora ya que como te dije a ti te esperaban grandes cosas, pero ahora es incierto

Hinata-¿nos puedes contar como Kyuubi se hizo bijou?

Hio-ahora no, ya tienen demasiada información por un día, se los contare cuando pasen el siguiente entrenamiento de Kyuubi

NaruHina-hai

Hio-bien ahora salgan y descansen-viendo como los tortolitos salían de sus mentes-oye Kyuubi-ponles una prueba que no puedan pasar aun no están preparados para saber como se iniciaron los bijious

Kyuubi-para se sincero no se si pueda, la prueba de hoy fue algo que a mi me tomo seis semanas poder lograrlo las dos cosas juntas y ellos lo hicieron el cinco días cada uno

Hio-¿a que te refieres?

Kyuubi-que conseguir mis ojos propios y poder destruir pilares igual de resistentes me tomo mucho tiempo en comparación a ellos

Hio-esto será interesante, cero que los subestime

EN EL MUNDO REAL

En la mansión Hyuga vemos que Hinata se esta levantando pesadamente

Hinata-aouwn no quiero levantarme-diciéndolo pesadamente-viendo el despertador-se me hace tarde-saliendo de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño de su cuarto para bañarse y vestirse sin que la vieran por "accidente"(NOTA-los baños Hyuga están modificados para que no se vea en ellos por si buscan a aleguen y por "accidente" miran en el baño)-saliendo a los pocos minutos y yendo a desayunar presurosamente y saliendo a una velocidad impresionante y cuando va en la esquina se encuentra con....


	19. Chapter 19

CPITULO 19

Saliendo a una velocidad impresionante y cuando va en la esquina se encuentra con su sensei y sus compañeros

Kurenai-Hinata me tenias preocupada que no llegabas

Hinata-perdón Kurenai-sensei es que me quede dormida por el entrenamiento que hice aparte

Kurenai-ya veo, bien mejor vamos a entrenar y después aremos unas pocas misiones

Euipo8-hai, yendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento asta las 12:00 parando para almorzar y después hacer misiones asta la 17:00 en las cuales Hinata había echo 15 sorprendiendo a sus compañeros y sensei por lo rápido que las hacia, mientras que su amado tenia algunos problemas con su misión

------------------------CON NARUTO------------------------------

Naruto-Kakashi-sensei esto se puso difícil

Kakashi-ni que lo digas esta misión de rango C se convirtió en B-esquivando un golpe que iba dirigido a su cara

Naruto-quien diría que llevar un jarrón antiguo al país del pájaro-golpeando a un sujeto en la nuca con tanta fuerza que lo mato

-------------------------TIEMPO DESPUES----------------------

Vemos en la mansión Hokage a dos mujeres una de unos 25 años de edad, ojos rojos, cabello negro y revuelto y llevaba un "vestido" algo singular acompañado de sandalias ninja y la otra una niña de 12 años, cabello negro azulado, ojos color perla, test pálida y con una chaqueta color crema, pantalones azulados y sandalias ninja

Kurenai-el informe es que la misión fue un éxito

Sarutobi-bien, según estos informes esta es la vigésima (Nº20) misión cumplida de Hyuga Hinata, bien te puedes retirar es todo por hoy-al acabar de decir su frase entran por la puerta un sujeto de cabellos grisáceos con una mascara que le cubría la cara y con una banda de Konohakure no sato cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo y llevaba el típico atuendo Jounin y con el venia un chico de cabellos dorados con tres marcas en las mejillas, con una chaqueta naranja con negra, pantalones que combinaban y con unas sandalias ninja y ambos con la ropa echa jirones-que les paso

Kakashi-la misión paso de ser de rango C a rango B y de no ser por Naruto seguro estaríamos muertos

Sarutobi-ya veo, bien como resulto la misión

Kakashi-un éxito

Sarutobi-bien la clasificare como C, bien Naruto esta es la segunda misión de rango C que compres puedes retirarte es todo por hoy

Naruto-hai

Sarutobi-tu también Hinata

Hinata-hai-yéndose de la sala para charlar con Naruto después

Kurenai-¿como es eso de que Naruto ya a echo una misión rango C y una que se convirtió en B? si apenas es el segundo día

Sarutobi-mira-entregándole el informe de las misiones que Naruto había echo

Kurenai-pero son 50 en un solo día pero ¿como?

Kakashi-envié un Kage Bushin con el y por lo que se Naruto uso barios Kage Bushins para poder hacerlo

Kurenai-¿sabe usar el Kage Bushin? pero esa es técnica Jounin

Kakashi-ya deberías saber que los Uzumaki se caracterizaban por tener demasiado chacra y si contamos el del kyuubi no se cuanto posea exactamente

Kurenai-¿los Uzumaki?

Sarutobi-ellos eran de la aldea del remolino pero por una guerra la única sobreviviente vino a Konohagakure y se caso con el que fue el Yondaime Hokage

Kurenai-NANIIIIIIIII

Sarutobi-tal como lo oyes Naruto es hijo del Yondaime pero eso es secreto de estado y no debe enterarse asta que sea Jounin y tenga 18

Kurenai-entiendo-viendo por la ventana y fijándose que su alumna salía aferrada del brazo del Uzumaki mientras posaba su cabeza en el hombro de este mientras Naruto le acariciaba la cabeza-¿pero que?-acercándose a la ventana

Kakashi-¿que ves?-acercándose a la ventana junto con el Sandaime y viendo la escenita-con que Naruto en realidad tiene una novia y es la heredera Hyuga

Sarutobi-¿son novios?

Kakashi-si dijo que tenía una novia en los exámenes Genin pero no creí que fuera cierto

Kurenai-yo no me opongo mientras Hinata este progresando, porqué por lo que veo gracias a eso ella ha mejorado mucho

Kakashi-ahora que lo dices Naruto también, me pregunto si-empezando a recordar los exámenes Genin y acordándose de algo que lo dejo tan blanco que el color blanco parecía opaco-PERO QUE ISE-recordando que le dio el libro Ichi-Icha a Naruto-me tengo que ir-saliendo a una velocidad que solo usaba cuando salía un nuevo volumen de su libro favorito

Sarutobi-¿que bicho le pico? ¿no será que?-pensando que salio una nueva edición de Ichi-Icha-espero que allá salido la nueva versión-sonrojándose un poco

Kurenai-definitivamente todos los hombres son iguales-llevándose una mano a la frente y saliendo del lugar

EN OTRO LUGAR DE KONOHAGAKURE

Hinata-Naruto-kun será mejor separarnos no sea que nos descubran

Naruto-tienes razón-separándose de ella a unos cinco centímetros-empezando a gruñirle el estomago-¿vamos a comer algo?

Hinata-hai-sintiendo que el hambre se apoderaba de ella-pero ¿a donde?

Naruto-a Ichiraku

Hinata-OK-dejándose llevar por su amado rubio asta el local

EN ICHIRAKU

Teuchi-veo que trajiste tu novia e picaron-diciéndoselo a Naruto

Naruto-que va si solo somos amigos verdad Hinata-dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante a Ayame la cual solo mueve las manos de un lado a otro en señal de que no había dicho nada

Hinata-es...es verdad Na...Naruto-kun y yo solo somos amigos-rezando internamente para que se creyera esa mentira

Teuchi-solo bromeaba-fijándose en los platos-valla que tienen hambre-fijándose que Naruto llevaba 5 extra grandes y Hinata 2-¿les traigo mas?

NaruHina-por favor

Teuchi-esta bien-pensando-y yo que les quería perdonar la cuenta pero si lo ago quedo en la quiebra

Naruto-¿cuanto es?

Teuchi-42.000 yenes

Naruto-NANI solo tengo 12.000

Hinata-yo pago-sacando su billetera y pagando la enorme cuenta y aun sobrándole bastante dinero

Teuchi-gracias y vuelvan pronto

Una vez ya alejados del local

Naruto-Hinata-chan ¿por que pagaste la cuenta?

Hinata-como no tenias suficiente decidí pagar yo, aparte aun me queda bastante-sacando 20.000 yenes de su billetera-ten te los regalo por si necesitas mas algún día-dándole un beso en la mejilla y largándose a una velocidad sorprendente impidiendo que Naruto le reclamara

Naruto-definitivamente te amo cada día mas-guardando el dinero que le pasó Hinata y yendo a su casa para ir a su mente para entrenar con el Kyuubi junto a su amada

EN LA MENTE DE NARUTO

Kyuubi-bien mocosos el entrenamiento de hoy será completar bien el entrenamiento anterior, pero esta ves será mas difícil, tú mocosa tienes que destruir los cinco pilares, pero esta ves serán tan duros como el circonio (Yo-para los que no lo sepan el circonio es mas duro que el mismo diamante aunque no es valioso) y tu mocoso tienes que dominar el primer nivel del Jyuubigan sin mi chacra

NaruHina-hai-yendo a su entrenamiento respectivo lográndolo en dos semanas de ese "mundo"

Kyuubi-sinceramente pensé que se demorarían mucho mas en fin para completar este entrenamiento ambos tendrán que destruir ocho pilares en menos de una semana, pero lo aran juntos, ah se me olvidaba-lanzándole su chacra a los tortolitos para curar sus heridas-bien ahora empiecen

NaruHina-hai-atacando los pilares con toda su fuerza destrozando los ocho en seis días con veintitrés horas y cincuenta y nueve minutos

Kyuubi-déjenme curarlos y vallan donde Hio para que les cuente el resto de la historia

NaruHina-hai-dejando que los curara y yendo donde Hio

Hio-veo que superaron el entrenamiento con creses, en fin les contare el resto, haber me quede en cuando los Ángeles se retiraron, bien después de eso ellos.....


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

Hio-veo que superaron el entrenamiento con creces, en fin les contare el resto, a ver me quede en cuando los ángeles se retiraron, bien después de eso ellos espesaron a planear su venganza

---------------------------FLASH BACK------------------------------

Aniquilación-al parecer esos guardianes sacan su poder de sus mascotas, así que si tenemos las nuestras de seguro les ganaremos

Plaga-tiene razón Aniquilación-sama, aunque es una lastima lo de Muerte lo único bueno que tenia era que era leal aunque eso ya no importa

Odio-tienes razón ser leal era lo único que sabia hacer

Enfermedad-pero eso no quita que era un inútil

Plaga-eso en muy cierto pero cambiando de tema ¿como crearemos nuestras mascotas?

Aniquilación-usaremos grandes masas de chacra y las corromperemos con toda la maldad del mundo y también la nuestra KUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (risa diabólica) aunque eso si cada uno hace la suya propia-saliendo de la sala de reuniones

UN AÑO DESPUES

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, los guardianes estaban recuperados y las mascotas estaban ayudando a la hija de Kyuubi en su entrenamiento descubriendo que tenia afinidad Fuuton, Katon y Suiton y era entrenada por Kyuubi, Shukaku e Itsonade en eso era un día normal cuando los "Ángeles" aparecieron con sus nuevas mascotas, Plaga tenia una especie de gallo serpiente de cuatro colas, Odio un tejon de siete colas, Enfermedad un perro de cinco y Aniquilación una serpiente de ocho cabezas y colas que media como ocho montañas

Aniquilación-ahora la victoria será nuestra-concentrando una inmensa bola de energía disparándosela a los guardianes que estaban en el campo de entrenamiento, pero antes de que la esfera impactara Itsonade se interpuso recibiendo de lleno el impacto, pero gracias a su dura piel solo sintió el dolor del golpe-valla un estorbo, no importa lo eliminaremos, Yamata no Orochi encargate de esa basura

Yamata-con mucho gusto amo-abalanzándose contra el tiburón de tres colas que estaba creando una especie de capullo de agua pero antes de impactar fue bloqueado por Kyuubi el cual lo envistió y lo mando lejos-como te atreves

Kyuubi-muchachos pelen de la siguiente manera, Shukaku pelea con el gallo serpiente

Gallo serpiente-me llamo Sokou-enfadado

Kyuubi-Nekomata tu contra la comadreja

Comadreja-me llamo Raijuu-bufando

Kyuubi-Kaku e Itsonade reencárguense del perro

Perro-me llamo Houkou-queriendo matar a Kyuubi

Kyuubi-Shukaku, Nekomata cuando acaben vallan a apoyar a Kaku y a Itsonade por que ese perro es el segundo mas fuerte, el mas fuerte es la serpiente y esa déjenmela a mi y no interfieran

Todos-hai-empezando así la batalla de proporciones épicas y post apocalípticas

CON LOS GUARDIANES

Aniquilación-ríndanse sin sus mascotas no son nada

Guardianes-no lo crean-empezando a juntar energía en sus manos-toma esto-lanzando ataques eléctricos, de fuego, de agua, tierra y viento bastantes destructivos, pero antes de que le den al líder se interpone Plaga el cual queda echo millares de pedazos que se transforman en varios insectos los cuales escapan hacia los confines del planeta gracias a Aniquilación

Aniquilación-sabia que tenia que ponerle ese sello, ahora vivirá eternamente causando plagas devastadoras en el planeta-con una sonrisa sádica

Raiton-maldito-concentrando una especie de daiquiri en la mano, solo que mas grande que un neumático de mounster truck y sacaba rayos por doquier

Enfermedad-no lo permitiré-estrellándose con el ataque de Raiton y ocurriendo lo mismo que con Plaga, solo que esta ves a parte de dispersarse en el planeta dejo a Raiton con varias enfermedades en el cuerpo, entre ella VIH, Canceres malignos, todo tipo de pestes, etc., etc., etc.

Raiton-maldito coff…coff..coff-tosiendo sangre

Suiton-RAITON ¿ESTAS BIEN?

Raiton-creo que podré sobrevivir coff…coff…coff pero no se acerquen que tal vez los contagie

Guardianes-hai

Aniquilación-toma-atravesando a Odio en la nuca matándolo de inmediato y absorbiendo su poder y dejando parte en el mundo

Guardianes-¿como pudiste hacerle eso a tu compañero?

Aniquilación-¿compañero? ja solo era un sirviente que ayudo bastante en la creación de MIS mascotas

Fuuton-¿a que te refieres?

Aniquilación-que mis mascotas están echas con el odio del mundo y de los primeros humanos, sin contar los animales

Guardianes-maldito

CON SHUKAKU Y SOKOU

Shukaku-veamos que tan fuerte eres

Sokou-ya veras maldito mapache-tirandole de su boca un sin fin de serpientes con cabezas de aves que tenían el pico (Yo-para los mente sucia me refiero al hocico de las aves) bien afilado

Shukaku-solo es eso-haciendo una de sus defensas de arena, pero para su sorpresa fue traspasada como si nada-esto se pone interesante-haciendo una avalancha de arena destruyendo a las "serpientes" y dirigiendo el ataque hacia Sokou, pero este lo esquiva volando(Yo-no se si Sokou puede volar, solo se que es una especie de gallo serpiente de cuatro colas)

Sokou-enserio crees que me ganaras

Shukaku-no lo creo, lo se-atacándolo por la espalda con una gigantesca masa de arena que lo sepulta vivo, y antes de que salga de ella Shukaku le aplica el funeral del desierto dejándolo inconsciente mas no muerto

CON NEKOMATA Y RAIJUU

Nekomata le lanzaba a Raijuu relámpagos bastante mortíferos los cuales esquivaba difícilmente

Nekomata-solo me serviste de calentamiento-lanzándole un rayo devastador dejando a la comadreja con varias quemaduras tanto internas como externas y de gran severidad

CON KAKU, ITSONADE Y HOUKOU

La cosa no iba muy bien que digamos, ya que cuando Kaku atacaba con su elemento el cual era la tierra Houkou hacia un ataque electito para deshacerlo, mientras cuando Itsonade intentaba atacar con agua Houkou hacia ataque de tierra para inutilizarlos

Kaku-mierda esto no puede ser nos esta ganando

Itsonade-es verdad, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que ataca con todos los elementos así que no es pan comido

Kaku-tienes razón-pensando en algo el pequeño tejon de siete colas-Itsonade

Itsonade-que quieres-esquivando un ataque

Kaku-no se si funcione pero ataquémoslo al mismo tiempo con ataques combinados

Itsonade-PERDISTE LA CABEZA

Kaku-almenos intentémoslo

Itsonade-tienes razón, peor es nada-concentrando chacra al igual que su par-Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Técnica del dragón de agua)

Kaku-Doton: Renzoku Doryuudan (Elemento Tierra: Múltiples Dragones de Tierra)-en eso los ataque se dirigen a Houkou, pero en el trayecto los siete dragones de tierra se fusionan con el dragón de agua dejando atónitos a las mascotas ya que esa Tecnica se convirtió en un dragón de madera en cual fue inmune al ataque tipo rayo de Houkou

???/???-¿pero que rayos hicieron?

Kaku-ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos Shukaku y Nekomata

Itsonade-que tal si probamos un ataque combinado Shukaku

Shukaku-esta bien-concentrando chacra y lanzando un dragón do viento (Yo-sorry no tengo muchas Tecnicas Fuuton con traducción) e Itsonade uso denuevo el Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu formando así un dragón de hielo que impacto de lleno a Houkou, pero aun seguía de pie después de recibir un ataque Makuton y otro Hyouton, pero eso si tenia graves lesiones

Houkou-malditos-concentrado chacra-Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)

Itsonade-no lo permitiré, Suiton: Daitemppotama (Elemento agua: Gran bolas de agua)-en eso las bolas de agua cachan dejando en el campo de batalla una gran y densa niebla, en eso las otras mascotas aprovechan para atacar a Houkou en cual no veía nada, pero siente como es aprisionado, cuando la niebla se disipa se ve que Houkou esta con las patas enterradas en la tierra, casi asta en pecho y el resto del cuerpo esta paralizado por una especie de viento electrificado

Mascotas-prepárate-haciendo un ataque unificado que cuando impacto a Houkou lo dejo en un estado deplorable al igual que sus compañeros

CON KYUUBI Y YAMATA NO OROCHI

El combate era de grandes proporciones, no se veía un claro ganador pero por el momento el que llevaba un poco de ventaja era.....


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

CON KYUUBI Y YAMATA NO OROCHI

El combate era de grandes proporciones, no se veía un claro ganador pero por el momento el que llevaba un poco de ventaja era Kyuubi que estaba un poco menos cansado que su rival

Kyuubi-eres bastante fuerte

Yamata-tampoco te quedas atrás-notando Kyuubi que solo una cabeza hablaba

Kyuubi-esto será interesante

Yamata-lo mismo digo-volviendo a hablar con la misma cabeza

Kyuubi-aun que ¿por cuanto?-lanzándose por la única cabeza que avía hablado, pero es interceptado por las otras siete

Yamata-paréese que descubriste mi punto débil-dando un descanso-pero es difícil acceder a el como lo acabas de ver

Kyuubi-desgraciado

Yamata-gracias-mientras sonreía maliciosamente

Kyuubi-pensamientos-tengo que idear un plan

CON LOS GUARDIANES

Fuuton-rayos es más poderosa-con varios rasguños en el cuerpo

Katon-llamemos a nuestras mascotas y pensemos en algo

Guardianes-hai-silbando en un volumen tan bajo que solo sus mascotas lo oyeron y fueron hacia ellos

Mascotas-que necesitan

Guardianes-idear un plan-haciendo sellos y creando un escudo mientras que cuando ya estaba formado era atacado incansablemente por Yamata no Orochi y Aniquilación

Mascotas-están seguros

Guardianes-es la única manera de hacerlo

Mascotas-esta bien-en eso el campo se desactiva

Guardianes-prepárense-haciendo sellos-Arte Ninja Prohibida: Transferencia de maldad-en eso un aura blanca empieza a salir tomando una forma indefinida que iba hacia Aniquilación y Yamata no Orochi, los empieza a rodear y el aura se pone negra dejando a Yamata no Orochi en un estado deplorable y desintegrando a Aniquilación, el aura negra se dirige hacia los otros bijious quitándole parte de su maldad, después de eso el aura se divide en nueve yendo a cada bijou y mascota por partes iguales quedando todos corrompidos por el mal pero después de eso quedaron dormidos y un brillo se encargo de dejar a cada bijou en un templo en el cual estarían prisioneros asta que un humano fuera lo suficientemente entupido para liberarlos y desatar el caos total una vez mas

CON LOS GUARDIANES

Katon-este es nuestro fin-empezando a desintegrarse y desapareciendo en un rayo rojo hacia el cielo

Raiton-como no moriremos si usamos esa Tecnica suicida-desapareciendo en un rayo amarillo hacia el cielo

Doton-solo espero que nuestras mascotas nos perdonen-compartiendo el mismo destino que sus otros dos compañeros, solo que en un rayo café

Fuuton-solo quedamos nosotros

Suiton-a si es cariño-abrasándolo (Yo-no se si lo mencione antes pero Suiton es la uncía chica de los guardianes)

Fuuton-espero que reencarnemos en unos humanos dignos y puros

Suiton-¿para que?

Fuuton-para volver a amarnos asta que la muerte nos vuelva a separar

Suiton-almenos espero que tengamos hijos cuando reencarnemos

Fuuton-yo también-besando a su amada y desapareciendo ambos en un rayo color celeste claro

-------------------------------------------FIN FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------------

Hinata-que romántico y trágico

Naruto-es verdad, espero que cuando reencarnen sean felices

Hio-pensamientos-si supieran que reencarnaron en ellos

Naruto-¿te pasa algo?

Hio-nada, mejor salgan y descansen, por cierto sus mentes en este momento cumplen 30 años

NaruHina-NANIIIII

Hio-lo que escucharon han estado en sus mentes por 18 años

NaruHina-mejor nos vamos-saliendo de sus mentes y volviendo cada uno a sus casas, mas específicamente a sus cómodas camas para su merecido descanso

AL OTRO DIA

Nos encontramos en el campo de entrenamiento Nº 8 viendo entrenar a sus integrantes

Kurenai-bien muchachos es todo por hoy

Equipo 8-hai

Kurenai-Hinata quiero hablar con tigo de tu programo

Hinata-hai-esperando que los otros se fueran

Kurenai-debo decir que tu progreso me tiene impresionada

Hinata-arigatou

Kurenai-no lo agradezcas, aunque es para no creérselo en el tercer día ya llevas 45 misiones de rango D, creo que deberías a empezar a hacer las de rango C

Hinata-NO

Kurenai-¿por que no?

Hinata-es que quiero hacer 50 antes de hacer las de rango C

Kurenai-¿como tu novio?

Hinata-si-poniéndose a reflexionar-¿COMO SE ENTERO?

Kurenai-ayer cuando salías de la oficina del Hokage te vimos Kakashi, el Hokage y yo muy acaramelados tu y Naruto y como acabas de confirmar que son novios pues...

Hinata-no se lo diga a nadie

Kurenai-así que es en secreto

Hinata-si

Kurenai-no diré nada mientras sigas mejorando

Hinata-gracias sensei

Kurenai-mejor ve a casa, o ve a ver a tu novio

Hinata-KURENAI-SENSEI-estando más que roja

Kurenai-solo dec...-se quedo muda al ver que su estudiante ya no estaba-maldición me dejo ablando sola, un momento, ¿desde cuando es tan rápida?

EN ICHIRAKU

Naruto-llegas tarde Hina-chan

Hinata-lo lamento me entretuve

Naruto-mejor vamos a comer que me muero de hambre

Hinata-yo también-gruñéndole a ambos el estomago

Teuchi-si son nada menos que mi mejor cliente y su novia

Ayame-oto-san-en tono de fastidio

Teuchi-lo lamento, que quieren ordenar

NaruHina-un extra grande

Teuchi-entonces dos extra grande para la pareja

Ayame-OTO-SAN

Teuchi-no lo puedo aguantar-diciéndolo en modo de excusa-bien están listos lis pedidos-entregándole a cada uno un tazón titánico en el cual podían ser sin problemas 30 porciones

NaruHina-provecho-empezando a devorar le tazón

Teuchi-estas segura que no son novios-susurrándole a su hija

Ayame-por que lo dices oto-san

Teuchi-es que como comen juntos, hablan al mismo tiempo las mismas frases es como para sospechar

Ayame-no los molestes, tal vez sean buenos amigos

NaruHina-termine

Teuchi-tan rápido O_O

NaruHina-tenia hambre

Teuchi-¿quieren más?

Naruto-no gracias

Hinata-estamos satisfechos

Teuchi-son 6.000 yenes

Naruto-yo pago

Hinata-no yo

Ayame-paguen la mitad cada uno

NaruHina-hai-haciendo lo que Ayame les dijo y yéndose del local

Naruto-¿te acompaño a casa?

Hinata-me daría mucho gusto-en eso se pone a llover torrencialmente-rayos mi casa esta muy lejos

Naruto-entonces ven a la mía esta cerca-corriendo ambos a casa de Naruto

EN LA CASA DE NARUTO

Naruto-asta que llegamos

Hinata-tienes razón estamos todos mojados y eso que vives a dos cuadras de Ichiraku

Naruto-es cierto-abriendo la puerta de su casa y entrando después que Hinata-perdón por el desorden-cerrando con llave

Hinata-no te pro cuuuuuu achu

Naruto-mejor nos damos un buen baño con agua caliente si no queremos abárranos una pulmonía

Hinata-hai, pero bañémonos juntos-mirándole con ojos de cachorro

Naruto-esta bien-entrando al cuarto de baño con su amada y empezando a desvestirse


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22

Naruto-esta bien-entrando al cuarto de baño con su amada y empezando a desvestirse

Hinata-mejor gamos esto de una ves-metiéndose en la bañera y tomando a Naruto de la muñeca para luego meterlo a agua caliente con ella

Naruto-crees que seria una buena idea que lo hiciéramos

Hio-no se preocupen no pasara nada

NaruHina-gracias Hio-san

Hinata-para ser sincera me gustaría pero no aquí aaaachu

Naruto-mejor disfrutemos un poco el momento y después lo hacemos en mi cama te parece

Hinata-esta bien-acurrucándose en el pecho de su rubio y apretando sus senos contra el provocándole una erección-vamos Naru-kun ya tienes que acostumbrarte-empezando a besarle el cuello

Naruto-tratare de acostumbrarme-tomándole el seno izquierdo con su mano izquierda mientras succionaba y besaba su pezón derecho y con su mano derecha acariciaba su vajina

Hinata-ah Naru-kun para

Naruto-no quiero

Hinata-dijimos que en tu cama

Naruto-es verdad-tomando dos toallas-nos secamos y nos dirigimos a la cama-en eso crea un kage bushin-tu ve a preparar las cosas

Bushin-hai

Hinata-¿preparar que?

Naruto-es que como la cama esta sin hacer el la va a preparar para que no sintamos frió en la noche-besando a su amada apasionadamente-ya esta todo listo-llevando a Hinata hacia el cuarto

Hinata-que es todo esto-viendo que en la habitación había una de esas camas de suelo (Yo-quiero aclarar que no me acuerdo del nombre) y la cama de Naruto estaba con bastantes frazadas para no tener frió aun durmiendo desnudo

Naruto-en mi cama dormiremos, en la otra lo aremos-susurrándole sensualmente en el oído a Hinata

Hinata-hai-acostándose en la cama del suelo

Naruto-espero no decepcionarte

Hinata-se que no lo aras-besándolo apasionadamente mientras metía su lengua en la boca de su amado mientras bajaba una mano hacia los genitales de este, en eso Naruto empieza a besarla mientras baja, primero el cuello, la clavícula tomando un desvió hacia el seno izquierdo quedándose un buen tiempo jugando y besando este para después cambiar al otro una y otra vez dándole mas placer-Naruto-kun por favor sigue que ah ya no lo puedo soportar

Naruto-lo que tu quieras-empezando a bajar mas, el estomago, el ombligo, la pelvis asta llegar a la intimidad de Hinata empezando a lamerla con un poco mas de experiencia que la otra vez haciendo que ella disfrutase en exceso asta liberarse e su boca-tan delicioso como la otra vez-en eso Hinata hace un movimiento que hace que Naruto quede abajo de ella

Hinata-ahora me toca a mi-empezando a succionar, lamer y mordisquear con maestría el erecto miembro del pelirrubio asta que suelta su semilla en la boca de su amada la cual no la desperdicia y se la toma asta la ultima gota-¿con que seguimos?-ablando con un tono pícaro

Naruto-¿con un 69?-preguntando bastante dudoso pero y como respuesta recibe placer que le da Hinata con su boca mientras le pone su intimidad en la boca para que el le de placer a ella lo cual hache asta que ambos terminan en la boca del otro

Hinata-¿seguimos?

Naruto-claro-acercándose al oído de Hinata-cariño-diciéndoselo en un tono más que pícaro y empezando a meter su miembro en la intimidad de su novia-¿te duele?

Hinata-claro que no-haciendo un movimiento y quedando ella a arriba empezando a mover sus caderas de arriba a abajo haciendo que el miembro de Naruto entrase y saliese constantemente, en eso Naruto la toma de los senos y se los empieza a masajear haciéndola gemir mas fuerte-sigue, sigue ah-era lo único que decía Hinata, obviamente quería sentir esa excitación por mas tiempo

Naruto-ah claro ah que ah si-tratando de sentarse, pero no lo logra, así que apoya una mano en el suelo mientras que con la otra seguía masajeando el seno de Hinata y para compensar el haber quitado su mano empezó a besar que pezón que estaba libre haciendo que Hinata gozara de lo lindo mientras que el intentaba mantenerlo en su boca ya que con los saltitos le costaba bastante, así que decide morderlo y lamerte la punta del pezón a lo que Hinata le gustaba y aumento el ritmo asta que se liberan en el otro-¿quieres seguir Hina-chan?

Hinata-claro-con una sonrisa mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su amado y sintiendo como el la da vuelta dejándola boca arriba y el enzima de ella empezando de nuevo el va y ven, pero esta ves la sintieron diferente, sintieron todo el amor que les tenían el otro haciendo sentirse espéciale, empezando a besarse como si cuando parasen el otro desaparesiese, siguiendo así esta llegar al orgasmo completamente exhaustos

Naruto-ha ha ha mejor ha vamos ha a ha dormir-respirando agitadamente

Hinata-cárgame-en un tono de suplica que izo que a Naruto se le derritiera el corazón y como si fuese una orden la cargo asta la cama y la deposito muy suavemente-te quiero

Naruto-y yo a ti-acostándose a su lado y abrasándose con ternura, pero a la ves fuerte como para asegurarse que estuviese hay asta que despertasen (Nota-ya están dormidos)

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Vemos que Naruto despertó muy agitado pero aun seguía recostado por el peso que hacia su amada puesto que si ella no estuviese abrasándolo Naruto se hubiese sentado

Naruto-Hina-chan-empezando a derramar lagrimas mientras la abrasaba y le besuquiava todo el rostro haciendo que ella despertase

Hinata-que pasa Naru-chan

Naruto-tuve una pesadilla horrible

Hinata-¿que soñaste?

Naruto-que te dejaba embarazada y que morías en el parto junto con nuestro bebe-abrasándola mas fuerte

Hinata-tranquilo solo fue un sueño, un horrible sueño-tratando de consolarlo asta que sus sollozos pasaron a ser gimoteos leves

Naruto-gracias hime-haciendo que Hinata se sonrojase-que tal si entrenamos un poco

Kyuubi-ya era hora, vengan-haciendo que ambos encaran a la mente de Naruto-asta que quieren entrenar-con los ojos cerrados-y quería decirles que ba...-abriendo los ojos(Nota Kyuubi no sabe que están desnudos)-POR KAMI TAPENSE-gritando como si tuviera miedo, en eso Naruto y Hinata se abrasan mientras ponen las manos en los glúteos del otro para taparse lo mejor que pudiesen con el resultado que se excitaron al sentir el cuerpo desnudo del otro tan cerca

NaruHina-SOLO NOS LLAMASTE PARA ESTO

Kyuubi-no les quería decir que vallan donde Hio para que les enseño algunos Jutsus y que los practique con migo, pero de haber sabido que estaban desnudos...mejor salgan y tápense-enviándoles de su chacra haciendo que salieran de la forma rápida

Naruto-eso fue raro

Hinata-ni que lo digas-dándose cuanta de que estaba exactamente igual que en la jaula de Kyuubi, con los cuerpos juntos a mas no poder y con las manos en los glúteos del otro, normalmente se hubiese desmallado pero su mente era ya mas madura a pesar que su cuerpo no (en el sentido de procrear familia) eso le disgustaba ya que no podía darle una familia a su amado, por ahora, pero no pudo contenerse y empezó a besuquiarle toda la cara

Naruto-hime para

Hinata-no quiero-empezando a bajar por su cuerpo mientras seguía besándolo mientras bajaba

Naruto-hime para, si quedas embarazada

Hio-no se preocupen-al escuchar eso ambos se relajaron y siguieron en lo que estaban dejándose Naruto querer por Hinata

Hinata va bajando sus besos asta llegar al erecto pene del rubio el cual ella empieza a lamer por los bordes para luego metérselo a la boca para succionarlo, lamerlo y mordisquearlo haciéndolo gozar de lo lindo aumentando el ritmo para que se corriese en su boca

Naruto-hime me...

Hinata-hazlo en mi boca

Descargándose en la boca de Hinata y ella sin perder tiempo se lo traga a medida que sale, en eso Naruto crea unos kage bushins que toman a Hinata y la apoyan su pecho contra una pared asustándola un poca ya que estaba desconcertada

Hinata-Naru-chan ¿que haces?

Naruto-confía en mí-desapareciendo los bushins y acto seguido presiona su cuerpo contra la espalda de Hinata haciendo que sus cuerpos quedasen más juntos

Acto segado Naruto empieza a acariciar el bien formado y generoso busto de su novia haciendo que gimiese de placer, también empieza a besar su cuello y empezando a acariciar la espalda bajando sus besos y caricias asta llegar a su culo el cual Naruto acaricia sintiendo lo terso que era para después acariciar su ano y lamerlo, Hinata solo serró los ojos para disfrutarlo mas asta que siente que algo entra por su ano dándose cuenta que era el pene de su amado que empezaba a entrar y salir constantemente acudiéndola gemir mas sintiendo que se iba a volver loca de tanto placer dando un fuerte gemido cuando llega al orgasmo sintiendo en ese preciso instante como Naruto se descargaba teniéndolo aun metido en su ano, por si fuese poco cuando lo saca le da media vuelta quedando cara a cara dándole un beso que expresaba todo lo que el la querría, amaba y deseaba para después pasar a su cuello haciendo que a Hinata se le escapase un suspiro mientras entrecruzaba sus piernas a las caderas de Naruto para que comenzasen de nuevo, abrasándolo fuertemente y gimiendo en su oreja para excitarlo mas pasando así unos 30 minutos asta que no lo pueden soportar mas y terminan descargándose al mismo tiempo para después dirigirse hacia la cama como podían para dormir nuevamente

3 HORAS DESPUES

La joven pareja esta despertando cuando ambos se dan cuenta de la hora y se preocupan a causa que el padre de Hinata los podía matar pero cuando ven por la ventana se sorprenden al ver...


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23

3 HORAS DESPUES

La joven pareja esta despertando cuando ambos se dan cuenta de la hora y se preocupan a causa que el padre de Hinata los podía matar pero cuando ven por la ventana se sorprenden al ver que aun llovía y las calles eran unos verdaderos ríos

Naruto-por Kami esto si que es una tormenta

Hinata-ni que lo digas-rugiéndole el estomago-creo que mejor cocinare-roja de vergüenza

Naruto-rayos yo quiero ir al baño-corriendo a toda velocidad

Hinata-rayos yo también quiero ir

DOS DIAS DESPUES

La tormenta al fin iba pasando casi de milagro casi toda la aldea quedo intacta salvo por los barrios desabitados que se vinieron las alud de tierra, en la mansión Inuzuka la habitación del cara de perro de Kiba se desmorono ya que las maderas que lo sostenían se pudrieron y no aguantaron el peso derrumbándose con su único morador adentro, en la habitación de la busca poder de sakura se filtro por todas partes ya que con la explosión de hace unos días(Yo-para los que no se acuerden, es lo del despertador con sello explosivo de Hinata) había quedado lo estructura derruida y en el barrio Uchiha casi todo se había incendiado a causa de un relámpago que provoco un incendio que ni siquiera la lluvia pudo apagar, pero no hubo gran perdida al fin y al cabo en la aldea

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

En la torre Hokage

Kakashi-aquí traigo el informe de la misión

Sakura-por que rayos no hemos visto al baka de Naruto, no se supone que somos un equipo

Sasugay-seguramente este llorando en casa por que todas la misiones que hace son un fracaso

Sakura-tienes razón-empezando a reír como villano de película antigua cuando de repente se escucha la voz de Naruto en el pasillo

Naruto-mejor demos el informe de la misión y dejemos de discutir, que dices Shikamaru

Shikamaru-no me metas en asuntos tan problemáticos

Chouji-Naruto gracias por ayudarme en la misión, sin ti estaríamos muerto

Ino-es verdad

Naruto-INO ALEJATE DE MI YA TENGO NOVIA-dejando a los que se encontraban en la oficina del Hokage con una enfermedad llamada goton-Y JAMAS LA TRAICIONARE

Ino-solo bromeaba-empezando a reír nerviosamente

Asuma-muchachos mejor entremos a dar el informe y después los invito a comer barbacoa

Chouji-SI BARBACOA

Naruto-yo paso-entrando a la oficina sin prestar atención a los que estaban a dentro-aparte prefiero el ramen-percatándose de los que estaban a dentro-ha hola-diciéndolo como si nada

Sarutobi-y como les fue en la misión

Asuma-se izo de rango "A" cuando nos emboscaron una pandilla de ninjas renegados y asaltantes, de no ser por el trabajo de equipo de mis muchachos, las habilidades de Naruto y las mías creo que lamentaríamos unas cuantas perdidas tanto de civiles como algunos miembros de mi equipo

Sarutobi-ósea que fue en una ciudad

Naruto-si, porsiacaso viejo sabes donde esta Konohamaru, le quiero contar lo que ocurrió en la misión

Asuma-¿conoces a mi sobrino?

Naruto-O_O si Konohamaru es su sobrino eso quiere decir que usted es hijo del viejo-dejando a todos impactados

Asuma-así es

Sarutobi-en fin lo clasificare como "A", tómense el resto de la tarde libre, y Naruto mañana haces otra misión de rango "A", Kakashi te acompañara mas dos Jounins senseis con un alumno que ellos consideren apropiados

Naruto-OK-con voz cansada-pensando-cuando rayos me tocara hacer una misión con mi amada

Sakura-pensando-como rayos es que ese baka hace misiones de rango "A" aunque el siempre a estado enamorado de mi y al parecer es mas fuerte y mejor partido que Sasuke, y como a estado enamorado de mi creo que será fácil que caiga a mis pies

Kakashi-bueno muchachos tómense el resto del día

Sasugay-¿COMO RAYOS ESE IDIOTA ACE MICIONES RANGO "A" Y YO ME MATO ACIENDO RANGO "D"?

Sakura-y eso que importa, Naruto ¿quieres salir con migo?-dejando a todos impactados por la hipocresía con que lo dijo

Naruto-no

Sakura-pero

Naruto-que no, nunca traicionare a mi novia

Sakura-¿no que tu estabas enamorado de mi?

Naruto-tu lo dijiste ESTABA

Kakashi-ya basta mejor hablen esto en otra parte

Sakura-de seguro no tienes novia y lo estas puro inventando para que me atraía hacia ti

Kakashi-em sakura Naruto si tiene novia y lo vi con mi propio ojo

Sarutobi-eso es verdad yo también lo vi

Naruto-MALDITO PAR DE MIRONES-empezando a perseguirlos por toda la habitación dejando a todos con un brote mas grande de goton asta que se canso de golpearlos y se fue a su casa dejando a los pobres como dos masas amorfas por los chichones y quedando Naruto con las manos rojas-maldición ahora la chismosa de Ino de seguro quiera averiguar y se lo dirá a todo el pueblo

EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA ALDEA

Sakura-vamos Ino no te da curiosidad saber quien es la novia de Naruto

Ino-la verdad que si poro le debo la vida a Naruto que me salvo 5 veces, aparte tengo miedo que el o su novia me dejen en peor estado que al Hokage y tu sensei

Sakura-es verdad-mojando los pantalones literalmente al recordar como quedaron los pobres

Ino-jajajajajajaja mojaste los pantalones espera que se lo diga a los demás-corriendo a la velocidad del chisme

BOLBIENDO CON NARUTO

Vemos que se encuentra en Ichiraku comiendo de lo más bien pero con las manos vendadas

Teuchi-¿que te paso Naruto? ¿Acaso tu novia te quemo las manos por propasarte con ella?

Naruto-¿que novia?-mirando discretamente a Ayame la cual solo hace muecas de "yo no e dicho nada"

Teuchi-ya sabes la chica con la que vienes a comer aquí

Naruto-es solo una amiga-riendo nerviosamente

Teuchi-juraría que eran novios

Naruto-imaginaciones tullas-terminando de comerse el plato-¿cuanto es?

Teuchi-30 ryus

Naruto-¿tan caro?

Teuchi-mira cuanto as comido-señalando la pila unos 50 platos

Naruto-tu ganas-pagando y retirándose

CON HINATA

Kurenai-bien muchachos terminamos por hoy y por ciacaso Hinata mañana partes con migo a tu primera misión de rango "A"

Shino-felicidades Hinata tu progreso a sido sorprendente

Hinata-gracias Shino-kun

Kiba-oye Hinata quieres que vallamos a comer algo tu y yo

Hinata-¿como en una cita?-sin sonar interesada

Kiba-claro

Hinata-entonces mi respuesta es NO tengo novio y no lo engañare, y si no me crees pregúntale a Kurenai-sensei o a Shino-kun que lo conocen-volteando a verlos-pero cuidado con decir su nombre o se arrepentirán-dejando titando a Kurenai y a Shino casi al borde del nerviosismo aguantando por poco su semblante serio

Kiba-vamos Hinata como dice el dicho "ojos que no ven corazón que no siente"-recibiendo un potente puñetazo en la boca del estomago cortesía de Hinata

Hinata-y agrádese que no lo impregne con chacra para hacerlo un Juuken por que si no hubieses entado un mes en el hospital y no lo hice solo por que eres un compañero de equipo y que te quede claro sarnoso-retirándose del área de entrenamiento colérica decidiendo dar un paseo ayudando a tranquilizarla asta que choca con aleguen cayendo ambos al suelo

Hinata-FIJA...-dándose cuenta que era Naruto-perdón Naruto-kun estaba distraída (NOTA-le dice así por que están en publico)

Naruto-no te fijes Hina...ta-cha ejem Hinata yo también estaba distraído-sonriendo mientras ponía sus menos tras su nuca-¿quieres dar una vuelta por hay?-diciéndolo como si nada mientras que algunos transeúntes pensaba" si la Hyuga supiera que es un monstruo saldría corriendo" y cosaza así

Hinata-ha...hai Naru...to-kun

NarutoT-(NOTA-la T será cuando se hablen por Telepatía)-hime siento una presencia que nos esta vigilando

HinataT-no te preocupes es...


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24

HinataT-no te preocupes es Kurenai-sensei que al parecer esta preocupada de que me hagas algo

NarutoT-pero yo nunca te aria nada malo, ámennos que tu quieras-con tono inocente y después pícaro

HinataT-lo se pero ella se preocupa

Naruto-y que dices quieres caminar por hay

Hinata-OK, sensei salga de hay

Kurenai-pero ¿como supiste?

Naruto-eso no importa

Hinata-cierto-marchándose con Naruto dejando a Kurenai atónita por el comportamiento de ambos

Naruto-no crees que fuimos un poco groseros con tu sensei

Hinata-no-susurrándole a Naruto-aparte ella sabe lo nuestro

Naruto-genial otra mas

Hinata-¿otra?

Naruto-también lo saben mi sensei y oji-san

Hinata-¿tu sensei y el Sandaime-sama?

Naruto-si pero por hocicones les di su merecido

Hinata-¿que les hiciste?-preocupada

Naruto-lo que tenia que hacer

Hinata-¿pero que?-con una carita de cachorro

Naruto-no me extorsiones, es que no te quiero decir-con un tono triste

Hinata-lo siento-mirando hacia el cielo-¿tan rápido paso el tiempo?

Naruto-¿por que lo dices?

Hinata-ya esta anocheciendo

Naruto-NANI, quieres que te lleve a tu casa

Hinata-nada me aria mas feliz-tratando de no abalanzársele encima por las personas que aun circulaban por hay-dirigiéndose ambos hacia la Mansión Hyuga llegando en un par de horas

Hiashi-ALEJATE DE MI HIJA MOUNSTRO-lanzándole un gran numero de shurikens y kunais impactándole todos y unos cuantos a Hinata por "error" desapareciendo ambos en una nube de humo blanco dejando en su lugar unos troncos-maldición-sintiendo algo punzante en la espalda, activando el Byakugan se da cuenta de que eran las garras de Naruto y Hinata (Nota-para los que no se acuerden Naruto transforma sus uñas en garras como de oso y Hinata en garras de ave)

NaruHina-¿por que lo hiciste?

Hiashi-queria probar sus habilidades-mintiendo vilmente

Hinata-di la verdad oto-san

Hiashi-los quería separar

Naruto-¡TRATANDO DE MATARME Y LASTIMANDO A HINATA-CHAN!

Hiashi-si

NaruHina-MALDITO-rompiéndole las costillas por un potente golpe que le propino Naruto en el lado izquierdo y Hinata en el derecho para después darle una patada en la barbilla mandándolo, ambos, a volar por los aires

Naruto-mejor me voy-dándole un beso rápido en la boca-¿entrenaremos esta noche?

Hinata-hai-entrando a su casa mientras que alguien los miraba con su Byuakugan sonriendo por lo que le ocurrió a hiashi pero colérico por que Hinata estaba feliz puesto, qué por su odio hacia ella, quería verla triste e infeliz, inclusive tenia ganas de matarla(Yo-creo que saben quien es ¿o no?)

EN EL ELNTRENEMIENTO

Kyuubi-valla mocosos me tienen impresionado en unos años han logrado lo que algunos les toma generaciones completas

NaruHina-¿enserio?

Kyuubi-si-con una gotita en la cabeza-tu mocosa prácticamente inventaste un nuevo Taijutsu que es una mezcla del Juuken y el Goken, solo que al máximo de las habilidades de ambos en ves de a medias, y ¿como le quieres poner?

Hinata-haber-empezando a pensar-Guuken

Kyuubi-ok-casi cayéndose de espaldas-y tu mocoso ya lograste sacar el segundo nivel del Jyuubigan, pero aun no lo examino ven y déjame hacerlo

Naruto-ok-acercándose a la jaula del zorro de 9 colas

Kyuubi-es increíble es como un sharingan que no te deja caer en Genjutsu

Naruto-¿he?

Kyuubi-en otras palabras puedes copiar Ninjutsus, Taijutsus y Genjutsus y no caes en ningún Genjutsu

Naruto-haaaaaaaaaa ya entendí

Kyuubi-aparte eso le ayuda a ambos ya que cada Jutsu que copies lo pueden aprender los dos

Naruto-que bueno

Kyuubi-pueden irse, y mocoso entrena mas tu control de chacra puesto que cada vez que entrenas con el Jyuubigan tu chacra natural que estaba reprimido con migo sale a flote y hace que aumente tu chacra y empeores tu control del mismo

Hinata-y como dijo Hio-san a mayor chacra peor control

Kyuubi-exacto, bien váyanse-enviándole de su chacra

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Nos encontramos frente a la casa de Kakashi con un rubio de unos 12 años esperando afuera

Naruto-espero que Kakashi-sensei no tarde-en eso lo ve salir de la casa

Kakashi-¿a que debo tu visita Naruto?

Naruto-nada de visita vine específicamente para irme con usted asta la puerta norte para que no llegue atrasado

Kakashi-pero tengo que ir por el cliente

Naruto-OK pero si llega tarde me quedare con su colección de Ichi-Icha empezando por este libro-sacando un libro de la nada

Kakashi-se paréese al que-dándose cuenta de que no tenia su libro de "lectura"-ES EL MIO DEBUELBEMELO

Naruto-solo si llega a tiempo

Kakashi-OK -pensando-es mi favorito (TT_\\)

Naruto-lo espero en la puerta norte a la hora acordada-desapareciendo al terminar la frase dirigiéndose a la puerta norte encontrándose con Kurenai y Hinata-hola

Kurenai-ola Naruto, ¿que haces?

Naruto-espero a Kakashi sensei para comenzar una misión con otros dos Jounin y sus alumnos, solo que Kakashi-sensei fue por el cliente

Kurenai-paréese que vamos a la misma misión, pero a que hora quedaron

Naruto-en diez minutos más

Kurenai-definitivo aremos la misma misión, solo falta saber quien será el otro Jounin y su alumno

Naruto-ojala sea Asuma-sensei y Shikamaru aunque según el seria problemático-riendo por lo bajo

Hinata-a quien le importa quienes sean los otros dos, aremos una misión juntos-abalanzándose sobre Naruto haciendo que cállese de espaldas con Hinata arriba de el con una cara de felicidad imborrable mientras besuquiava a su amado detrás de la muralla de la aldea, que para suerte, no les permitía ver a los guardias

Naruto-Hin...Hina...pa...para

Hinata-¿por que?-con cara de perrito regañado y haciendo los mismos quejidos

Naruto-mira-sacando el libro que le "presto" Kakashi

Kurenai-¿de donde sacaste eso?

Naruto-se lo quite a Kakashi-sensei y si no llega a tiempo me lo quedare

Hinata-y así tendremos otro para la colección

Kurenai-¿colección?

Naruto-es que le gane uno a Kakashi-sensei y si no llega a tiempo tendremos dos

Hinata-espero que este libro sea igual o mejor que el otro

Kurenai-pensamientos-¿desde cuando Hinata es tan pervertida?-viendo que Naruto le empezó a contar el libro a Hinata que esta sentada en el regazo de Naruto mientras lo abrasaba y tenia su cabeza apoyada en su hombro

Naruto-¿estas cómoda?

Hinata-si pero sigue leyendo

Kurenai-disculpen ¿que hora es?-rompiendo el ambiente sin querer

Naruto-son las 10:55-viéndolo en un reloj digital que tenia en la muñeca-oigan ¿desde cuando uso reloj? ¿Y digital?

Kurenai/Hinata-buena pregunta

Naruto-¿que hace ese reloj digital gigante sobre la entrada de la aldea?

Kurenai/Hinata-NANI como llego eso hay

Naruto-quien sabe-volviendo a lo que estaba antes de que Kurenai interrumpiese pasando así el tiempo esta que solo faltaba un minuto para la hora acordada (11:00)-si que se tardan-cuando en el horizonte de la aldea se ve una gran estela de polvo que va en dirección a la puerta donde estaban

Hinata-faltan 10...9...8...7...6...5

???-SIIIIIIII LEGAMOS A TIEMPO

???-SIERTO SENSEI

???-Lee

Lee-Gai-sensei

Gai-Lee

Lee-Gai-sensei-dándose un abraso ambos y apareciendo un rompeolas en un atardecer detrás de ellos dejándoos a Naruto y Hinata fascinados y a Kurenai con una cara de fastidio

Hinata-1...0 SIII ya es nuestro

Naruto-em disculpen ustedes dos son...


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25

Naruto-em disculpen ustedes dos son ¿padre e hijo?

Gai-no por que

Hinata-por que se visten iguales, son igual de cejones, se peinan igual, ¿quieren que siga?

Lee-ACASO UNO NO SE PUEDE PARECER A SU EJEMPLO A SEGUIR

NaruHina/Kurenai-buen punto

Gai-y Kakashi

Kurenai-de seguro llega tarde-viendo que Naruto y Hinata volvieron a lo que estaban

Lee-que leen

NaruHina-Ichi-Icha

Gai/Lee-COMO RAYOS LEEN ESO

Hinata-CALLENSE NO ME DEJAN ESCUCHAR-dejando al dúo dinámico de Konoha con un miedo mayor que si hubiesen visto al Shinigami-sama

Gai-Lee mejor entrenemos asta que llegue Kakashi

Lee-hai entrenaremos unas cuantas horas, no nos ara mal

Gai-muy cierto mi alumno-abrasándose y apareciendo una puesta de sol en la playa dejando a la pareja favorita fascinada nuevamente

3 HORAS DESPUES

Nuestra pareja estaba terminando de leer el libro, Gai y Lee estaban asiendo una competencia de ver quien hacia mas lagartijas ganando Gai solo por una y Kurenai estaba que echaba humos por la gran tardanza de Kakashi y sobre todo por a ver pervertido a dos "niños" de 12 años

Naruto-¿que te pareció?

Hinata-interesante, espero que pongamos en practica lo del libro pronto-al escuchar eso tanto Lee como Gai se des concentran y se caen y Kurenai quedo O.O

Gai/Kurenai-MALDITO KAKASHI LOS PERVIRTIO

Kakashi-¿yo que?-apareciendo con el cliente pero recibiendo igual el coscorrón de Kurenai y Gai-¿y eso por que fue?

Gai/Kurenai-TE LO MERECIAS

Cliente-seguro puedo confiar en ustedes para que me protejan

Kurenai-seguro señor....

Cliente-solo llámenme Tazuna aunque se ustedes son Jounins no me fió de los niños aunque el padre y el hijo parecen bastante aplicados en artes marciales

Gai/Lee-SOLO SOMOS SENSEI Y ALUMNO

Tazuna-la Hyuga no se si confiar mucho pero el rubio enano con cara de idiota no me da nada de confianza

Hinata-¿como se...

Naruto-déjalo ya estoy acostumbrado a los insultos-dejando al dúo dinámico sorprendido al ver lo fácil que la calmo

Tazuna-partamos mejor

Todos-hai-el viaje espeso normal asta que Hinata da un grito

Kurenai-que te sucedió

Hinata-creo que me torcí el tobillo

Gai-yo te cargo

Naruto-mejor lo hago yo

Hinata-si que sea Naru...to-kun-subiéndose a su espalda a apoyando sus senos muí fuertemente

Naruto-Hina aquí no

Hinata-gomen Naru-chan-dándole un beso en la mejilla

Kakashi-si no se apuran los dejaremos atrás

Kurenai/Gai/Lee-habla por ti-justo en eso de un charco de agua aparecen dos ninjas de la niebla que con una especie de cadena de shurikens atrapan a nuestra pareja preferida y cuando aplicaron presión para matarlos desapareasen en una nube de humo

Kakashi-¿dos kage bushins?,pero ¿cuando?-en eso de da cuenta que los ninja se dirijan a Tazuna pero en eso se escucha Fuuton: Fuuryuudan no Jutsu (Elemento Viento: Técnica del Dragón de Viento) lo que descuartiza a un ninja y deja herido al otro, cuando miran de donde provino ven a Naruto dejando a todos sorprendidos sobre todo por que hizo un Jutsu de naturaleza viento, la cual era muy rara en Konoha, en eso se escucha de otra dirección Hijutsu Sensatsu Suishou(técnica secreta: agujas voladoras de agua),las cuales se dirigen al otro ninja dejándolo inmóvil a causa del dolor

Hinata-ya sabes que hacer Naru-chan-dejando a todos con un tic por como lo había llamado

Naruto-hai Hime-ahora dejándolos a todos con la mandíbula en el suelo excepto Kakashi que se sujeto la cara para que no se le cayera la mascara(Yo-tal y como lo izo en las preliminares de los exámenes Chunin cuando Lee se quito las pesas)-Jyuubigan-sacando dos aspas rojas(Yo-ya saben ustedes como es el Jyuubigan o se lo imaginan según las descripciones que di en otro capitulo XP),entrando en la mente del ninja que Hinata inmovilizo y extrajo toda la información que le servia, tanto Jutsus como métodos de entrenamiento y quien los había enviado, después de eso callo muerto

Kakashi-que fue eso

Naruto-un donjutsu que desarrolle

Lee-Woow eso es impresionante

Gai-muy cierto mi Lee-en eso ocurre el abraso con el clásico atardecer a lo cual Naruto no pierde tiempo y lo copia transmitiéndole todo lo que sabia a Hinata

Naruto-al parecer los envió un nukenin de la niebla y que es uno de los 7 grandes espadachines

Kakashi-maldición

Hinata-y fue contratado por un tal Gatoh el cual quiere matar al señor Tazuna ya que si termina un puente las cosas se le vendrán abajo

Tazuna-así es Gatoh quiere mi cabeza ya que si termino el puente que conectara mi país con el continente sus negocios y esclavitud de mi pueblo se le irán abajo

Todos-entendemos

Kakashi-oye Naruto ¿como le hiciste para crear un donjutsu?

Naruto-eso no importa ahora, disculpen Gai y Lee ¿cierto?

Gai/Lee-si

Naruto-por favor pueden tener nuestro noviazgo en secreto

Lee-¿por que?-en eso Naruto le cuenta toda la historia del Kyuubi y etc.-ENSERIO ESE DEMONIO ESTA DENTRO DE TI

Naruto-hai

Lee-si algo que aprendí de las personas es que no las juzgues asta conocer su LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD-dejando a todos con goton

Gai-así es mi alumno, es por eso que yo nunca lo maltrate cuando era un niño, aunque tampoco hacia nada por defenderlo-deprimido

Naruto-eso no importa, le agradezco que no me dañara cuando era niño

Gai-de nada-con una leve sonrisa

Lee-prometo que tendré su secreto a salvo

Gai-yo también-ambos en su pose de chico guai-continuando así con su camino al país de las olas asta que apareció una densa niebla y de ella se escucho una risa maligna

???-kuajajajaajajajaja, tal ves pudieron con mis sirvientes pero no podrán con migo

Naruto-No lo creo Momochi Zabuza-sacando un par de kunais y colocándolos en equis a modo de defensa para algo inesperado lo cual fue una gigantesca espada que se dirigía hacia ellos la cual con gran dificultad pudo detener con los kunais desapareciendo esta en un charco de agua-maldición era la espada de un mizu bushin

Hinata-Naru-chan estas sangrando-fijándose que en su hombro derecho tenia una cortada en el área del bíceps y aunque no era profunda la sangra salía a gran velocidad puesto que era muy ancha (del hombro al codo de unos 3 cm. de grosor)

Naruto-mierda-botando los kunais y llevándose le mano izquierda al brazo que ya no lo podía mover

Kakashi-esto se ve feo-preocupado por el estado de su alumno cuando de la niebla aparece otra espada gigante que se dirige hacia ellos la cual con su gran habilidad Gai la toma del mango

Gai-esto pesa-desapareciendo la espada nuevamente en un charco de agua-mierda era falsa

Hinata-hay por lo menos 25 mizu bushins con esas espadas, aun no localizo al original-en eso cinco espadas mas se dirigen al cliente, Gai y Lee toman una y la chocan contra otra deshaciéndose de cuatro y la que quedaba Hinata le da un golpe Juuken haciendo que desapareciera pero empapándola toda haciéndola enfadar-Maldito

Kurenai-que pasó Hinata

Hinata-el desgraciado crea más mizu bushins y crea más de esas espadas

Naruto-protejamos a Hinata-chan y al cliente asta que Hinata localice al verdadero

Todos-hai-haciendo un circulo el cual tenia en el interior a Tazuna, Hinata y Naruto por la herida mientras que los demás hacían lo posible contra las espadas ya que eran muy pesadas y los cansaba rápidamente

Hinata-lo encontré-lanzando un sin fin de kunais y shurikens hacia el objetivo el cual tubo que moverse rápidamente perdiendo la concentración y haciendo que desaparecieran los mizu bushins haciendo que las diez espadas que se dirigían hacia ellos se convirtieran en agua y los empaparan todos mientras la niebla se disipaba dejando ver a un Zabuza con un brazo lleno de kunais y shurikens mientras que con la otra sostenía esa inmensa espada con la que había desviado los otros kunais y shurikens que se dirigían a su cuerpo

Zabuza-MALDITA ZORRA-haciendo enojar a Naruto

Naruto-como te atreves a hablarle así a MI Hinata-con una voz de ultratumba mientras un manto rojo empezaba a cubrir su lado derecho y uno azul su lado izquierdo divido a la mitad del cuerpo exactamente y sorprendiendo a todos cuando una cola del color de cada lado aparece y cuando aparece la segunda por lado Naruto se comienza a despellejar haciendo que su sangre se mezcle con el manto de chacra (Yo-es como el Kyuubi con cuatro colas, solo que la mitad izquierda azul) pero lo que dejo a todos sorprendidos fue cuado apareció la tercera cola por lado junto con lo que parecía ser el esqueleto de Kyuubi-ahora veras-enterrando sus colas en el suelo atrapando a Zabuza con tres de estas sujetándole piernas y brazos y con una cuarta en el cuello para "adormecerlo" mientras que las otras dos salieron de la tierra y apuntaron hacia su boca, la cual acumulaba el poco chacra que le quedaba en una mini esfera púrpura la cual disparo en los muslos de Zabuza dejándole los fémures expuestos y quedando en agujero muy cerca de su intimidades, en eso cae inconsciente haciendo que su cuerpo regresase a la normalidad, pero despellejado dejando caer a su victima semimuerto, en eso aparece Haku el cual se hace pasar por AMBU de la niebla y todos caen redondito ya que estaban mas preocupados por Naruto

Kakashi-será, mejor que armemos el campamento aquí, aparte ya obscureciendo

Todos-hai

Kurenai-Hin, HINATA

Hinata-NO MOLESTEN-desde una tienda que ya estaba armada desde quien sabe cuando

Gai-y Naruto-kun

Hinata esta conmigo, ASI QUE NO MOLESTEN-mirándolos fríamente antes de meterse denuevo a la tienda escuchándose después quejidos masculinos, pensando inmediatamente mal pero después pensaron que Naruto se quejaba por el dolor de las curaciones

DENTRO DE LA CARPA

Podemos observar a un Naruto desollado solo con bóxer y una hermosa chica peliazul a su lado

Hinata-y pensar que esto lo hiciste por defender mi honor

Naruto-y lo volvería a hacer mil veces mas-con una voz demasiado débil

Hinata-pero no debiste-derramando una lagrima, la cual cae en el pecho de Naruto empezando desde hay a crearse nueva piel, la cual Hinata toca y por arte de magia esta se expande, en eso decide aplicarle chacra de naturaleza agua, ya que según Hio este ayudaba a sanar y era mas efectivo en los Jutsus médicos que cualquier otro tipo, mientras aplicaba los pocos Jutsus médicos que ella sabia y por su excelente control de chacra empezó a sanar a SU Naruto quedando como nuevo en unos pocos minutos

Naruto-as de estar cansada

Hinata-hai-empezando a desvestirse para dormir

Naruto-nunca me cansare de esto-mientras se da cuenta de algo y empieza a reír por lo bajo

Hinata-¿de que te ríes?-en calzones mientras se ponía la polera de Naruto

Naruto-que estoy tan cansado que ni siquiera se me puede parar-mirando a su entrepierna

Hinata-yo también estoy cansada para eso, ¿puedo usarte de almohada?

Naruto-claro-mientras se acomodaba para dormir bien con Hinata en su pecho y una ves que Hinata se acomodo Naruto pasa su brazo para atraparle quedándose así seguro de que no se movería

Hinata-buenas noches-dándole un beso simple

Naruto-que duermas bien-siendo atrapado por el sueño después de decir esas palabras

EN EL EX-CAMPO DE BATALLA

Todos se preguntaban que ocurrió en la tienda puesto que se escucharon gemidos de Naruto tanto como Hinata que parecían ser de cansancio extremo, en eso Kurenai decide investigar lo que sucedía y cual fue su sorpresa al ver,,,


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26

EN EL EX-CAMPO DE BATALLA

Todos se preguntaban que ocurrió en la tienda puesto que se escucharon gemidos de Naruto tanto como Hinata que parecían ser de cansancio extremo, en eso Kurenai decide investigar lo que sucedía y cual fue su sorpresa al ver la ropa de ambos tirada por toda la carpa y a un Naruto al parecer desnudo con un bulto tapado por el cobertor el cual supuso que era Hinata

Kurenai-estos niños-percatándose de que Naruto tenia denuevo piel parece que se recupero y fueron a la acción-mientras que el bulto en el pecho de Naruto se destapo revelando que si era Hinata pero tenia una polera puesta lo cual izo que la Jounin inspeccionara toda la carpa viendo que lo que faltaba de las prendas de Naruto era su ropa interior y una polera y de Hinata solo sus calzoncitos-maldición si que soy mal pensada

Hinata-Naru-cha-ablando dormida-te quiero

Naruto-lo se-respondiéndole dormido

Kurenai-estos niños si que se aman-en un tono de envidia deseando que Asuma fuese así de tierno con ella mientas los veía abrasarse y BESARSE DORMIDOS-mejor salgo

Kakashi-y como están los tortolitos

Kurenai-entras a la carpa y te mato-roja de coraje por estar así con Asuma

Kakashi-¿y ahora que hice?-preguntando al viento como si fuera un niñito pequeño

Gai-YA ARME LA CARPA-en eso Kakashi tira unos kunais que cortan los hilos que mantenían la carpa en pie

Kakashi-¿decías?

Gai-así que esas tenemos-abalanzándose a Kakashi con intención de pelear

Lee-GAI-SENSEI USTED PUEDE GANARLE

Gai-eso lo se-haciendo su pose de chico guai cegando a Kakashi con el brillo de sus dientes, pero para mala suerte de Gai el brillo también reboto en su banda cegándolo a el también, mientras en la carpa Naruto estaba teniendo un sueño que lo dejo como por así decirlo shokeado

SUEÑO NARUTO

Naruto esta despertando(en el sueño) cuando escucha una voz que le dice"buenos días dana"con eso Naruto haber los ojos de par a par para ver que se encontraba en un cuarto muy lujoso, cómo el de un hotel de 5 estrellas pero de no ser por la puerta corrediza hubiese pensado estar hay para luego notar un ligero peso en su pecho viendo que era provocado por una mujer de unos 20 años piel pálida como la porcelana con los ojos cerrados y con un pelo color negro azulado que podía apreciar tenia un esplendido cuerpo, por lo menos lo que no tapaban las sabanas haciendo sonrojar a Naruto viendo que esos brazos pálidos, delgados y suaves se deslizaban por su ¿MUSCUOSO TORSO? Mientras sentía que la chica apoyaba sus grandes senos contra un constado de este cuando escucha unos pasos, en eso se abre la puerta dejando ver a dos niños de unos 5 años que decían al unísono-Oto-san,Oka-san,,,heeeeeeeeeee-viéndolos en esa situación pero Naruto los ve fijamente mientras se sienta, ve que sus supuestos hijos uno era un niño con el cabello en puntas al igual que el solo que de color negro azulado con piel bronceada y ojos perlados dando a entender que era un Hyuga y la otra era una niña con el pelo lacio asta la espalda, de color rubio con la piel como la porcelana y con ojos color zafiro

Niña-SHEIK BAKA TE DIJE QUE NO TENIAMOS QUE AVER ENTRADO

Sheik-lo lamento Saira (Yo-quiero decirles que tome los nombres de"The Legen of the Zelda the legen of the Ocarin of the time" o en español"La Leyenda de Zelda la leyenda de la Ocarina del tiempo")

Mujer-SHEIK Y SAIRA UZUMAKI-dejando a Naruto perplejo-¿CUANTAS VECES LES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE ANTES DE ENTRAR SE GOLPEA?

Saira/Sheik-gomensai Oka-san-largándose de la habitación

Naruto-¿Hi...Hina-chan?

Hinata-hace tiempo que no me dices así dana-mientras lo besaba y por extraño que pareciese el cuerpo de Naruto empezó a moverse por si solo rodeándola por la cintura-te amo

Naruto-y yo a ti-fundiéndose en un beso mientras recorría su espalda, mientras que Hinata recorría su trabajado torso para después ir a los duros glúteos mientras frotaba sensualmente sus senos contra su pecho haciendo que se excitase y dejase escapar unos gemidos de placer, para después sentir como ella empezaba a frotar su vajina contra su pene haciendo que ambos gimiesen aun mas fuerte, ante este acto Naruto agarra de los glúteos a su esposa haciendo que valla mas rápido cuando en un movimiento de Naruto hace que ella quede abajo y el tomase el control

Hinata-da,,,dana-jadeando mientras el rosa la punta de su pene contra su vajina-no me sigas torturando-en eso capta el mensaje y entra a ella muy lentamente para seguir "torturándola" ya que sabia que ella ya quería tener acción, pero decidió ayudarla a pasar la tortura besándola apasionadamente mientras que su lengua buscaba el fondo de su garganta a lo cual ella trataba de hacer lo mismo mientras batallaban sus lenguas por mantener el control cuando de repente empieza a sentir placer inmenso dándose cuenta de que Naruto la penetraba cada vez mas rápido asta que sus envestidas parecían de animal por lo fuerte y rápidas que eran, asta que no pudo mas y llego a su orgasmo que se escucho en toda la casa pero Naruto seguía envistiéndola mientras le besaba el cuello y masajeaba los senos-da,,,dana de,,,ja,,,me a mi-mientras llegaba a su segundo orgasmo que fue mas sonoro que el anterior, en eso Naruto hace un movimiento para que Hinata quede arriba

Naruto-no me decepciones-mientras jadeaba por el cansancio y un poco de dolor por retenerlo todavía sintiendo como su esposa empezaba a dar pequeños brincos sobre su erecto miembro mientras que sus gemidos lo excitaban más mientras que decide tomarla de los senos para masajéaselos haciendo que se excitase aun mas dejando escapar unos leves gemidos por parte de el y unos sonoros por parte de Hinata asta que no pudo mas y llego a su tercer orgasmo sintiéndose mal por haberle fallado a su marido en darle aunque sea un sollo orgasmo cuando siente algo muy caliente en su útero dándose cuenta de que era el semen de su amado que la excitaba asta que llego a su cuarto orgasmo pero aun sentía como el esperma de Naruto seguía saliendo aun dándole a entender que lo estaba reteniendo y cuando mira su cara ve una de total placer y relajación asta que seso de salirle esperma la cual desbordaba de su vajina sin salir todavía Naruto de ella

Hinata-dana ¿estas bien?-sumamente preocupada

Naruto-mejor que nunca y gracias por ese orgasmo tan maravilloso-dándole una de sus sonrisas marca Uzumaki para luego ver como su esposa caía rendida en su pecho quedando profundamente dormida para luego seguirla en el sueño

FIN SUEÑO NARUTO

Mientras que Hinata no tenia un sueño inocente que digamos

SUEÑO HINATA

Hinata empieza a abrir los ojos dándose cuenta que estaba en una bañera con el agua en su punto pero se sorprendió al notar 2 cosas, la primera que su cuerpo no era el de antes sino que ahora era un poco mas alta, tenia unas curvas *¬* que podían excitar a cualquier hombre su busto había aumentado considerablemente empezándose a tocar el cuerpo para saber si era real o no dándose cuenta de que si lo era pero se sorprendió mas cuando vio un anillo en su anular de la mano izquierda diciendo así que estaba casada pero la pregunta del millón era con quien cuando siente una fuertes brazos que la rodean y cuando ve la cara de quien es se da cuanta que tenia tres marca en cada mejilla dando a entender que era SU Naruto haciendo que se tranquilizase, después nota la segunda cosa de su cuerpo que la impresiona y es que tenia estrías dando a entender que tenia hijos, acto seguido se acurruca en el pecho de su amado pero se da cuenta que era mas amplio y trabajado mientras un pensamiento paso por su cabeza "si yo e cambiado el también,¿serán nuestras versiones adultas?" Pensando eso ultimo con mucha inocencia

Naruto-parece que te relajo mucho que nos bañáramos juntos con el agua tan caliente

Hinata-hai dana (Nota-aquí le pasa lo mismo que a Naruto solo controla sus pensamientos no lo que su cuerpo dice o hace)-dándole un apasionado y lujurioso beso

Naruto-Mejor nos secamos y vamos a hacerlo a la cama

Hinata-hai dana-saliendo de la bañera japonesa pero antes de que tomase la toalla Naruto se la arrebata y empieza a secarle el cuerpo junto con el de el asta que Naruto le empezó a secar su intimidad-ha dana para-pero el hizo caso omiso pero esta vez frotaba con su mano y empezando a meterle un dedo haciendo que se humedeciera

Naruto-ahora si-cargándola asta la cama

Hinata-da…dana-extremadamente excitada por lo que hacia su marido

Naruto-tranquila-dándole un apasionado beso en la boca para después acariciarle el cuerpo asta que le empezó a acariciar un ceno mientras le lamía el otro haciendo que ella diera leves suspiros de placer para después dar paso a jugar con sus pezones excitándola mas mientras le besaba el cuello

Hinata-da…dana entra en mi-diciéndolo entre suplica y jadeos por la excitación

Naruto todavía no-dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para lamer la intimidad de su esposa-haciéndola gemir mas fuerte mientras gritaba "dana" asta que no pudo retenerlo mas y dando un sonoro grito llego a su orgasmo dejando toda la cara de su marido con sus jugos vaginales mientras el se relamía la cara para poder quedarse con ese sabor grabado en la boca-no se como lo haces pero nunca me canso de tu sabor, ahora tu premio-empezando a penetrarla asta llegar dentro de su útero mientras ella hacia un movimiento en la vajina que Hinata no sabia si su yo adulto lo hacia por reflejo o no pero podía ver la cara de completa excitación de Naruto mientras aumentaba la velocidad asta que Hinata llego a un orgasmo pero el acto todavía continuaba asta que llego a su segundo orgasmo mientras sentía como algo caliente llenaba su útero haciendo que sus ojos se desenfocaran por la tremenda excitación lo cual izo que llegara a su tercer y ultimo orgasmo-eso estuvo genial-mientras la daba vuelta para que quedarse ella sobre el con su miembro aun dentro

Hinata-Ha…Hai-con la voz apagada

Naruto-descansa hime querida mientras la abrasaba en sus fuertes brazos pero se dio cuenta de que ella ya se había dormido lo cual izo que el se enterneciera y siguiese su camino hacia el país de los sueños

EN LA GUARIDA DE ZABUZA

Haku-Zabuza-sama-con tristeza en su voz

???-parece que el acecino que contrate es una miseria

Haku-no ofenda a Zabuza-sama Gatoh-san si no quiere salir muerto-sacando sus senbons

Gatoh-¿tu y que ejercito?-con sus matones tras el

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA CARPA DE NARUTO Y HINATA

Vemos que Naruto empieza a despertar por razones desconocidas ya que aun era muy temprano para su gusto

Naruto-que esta cosa caliente-tocando su pierna izquierda y sintiendo una especie de liquido en ella el cual se lo lleva a la cara y lo empieza a oler pero no olía a nada así que decide probarlo llevándose la gran sorpresa de que savia a las corridas de Hinata dejándolo con los ojos como platos asta que levanta la cobija dejándolos al descubierto viendo que en sus bóxers tenia una gran mancha y los calzoncitos de Hinata estaban con una gran mancha de humedad sobretodo en la entrepierna así que decide despertarla-hime despierta-moviéndola ligeramente y hablándole suavemente

Hinata-cinco minutitos más dana-medio dormida dejando al pobre de su novio con un estado de shock por la forma como lo había llamado

Naruto-parece que tuvimos sueños parecidos-mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la boca pero ella al ver que ce acercaba lo besa con mucho énfasis asta que se da cuenta de que ese Naruto era real quedando sumamente roja

Hinata-gomensai da…Naru-chan

Naruto-no te preocupes hime ahora veamos como nos deshacemos del resultado de nuestros sueños húmedos

Hinata tienes razón mejor vamos al río a lavar nuestra ropa interior pero antes es mejor vestirnos

Naruto-cierto-mientras se quitaba los bóxers y Hinata sus calzoncitos dándose la espalda mutuamente por la vergüenza mientras que buscaban una muda de ropa interior en sus mochilas(ropa interior limpia)-hime puedes ver si no hay naden que este afuera-ya vestido

Hinata-hai-vestida mientras usaba el Byakugan-no hay moros en la costa-saliendo ambos de la tienda con sus respectivas prendas íntimas en mano y dirigiéndose al río mientras que Naruto creaba un Genjutsu para que no los descubrieran mientras Hinata lavaba las prendas

Naruto-y dime ¿Qué soñaste?-recordando su sueño y poniéndose rojo estilo Hinata

Hinata-bueno veras-contándole absolutamente todo

Naruto-que curioso yo soñé algo parecido

Hinata-¿Qué?-con las prendas ya limpias

Naruto-bueno veras-contándole todo incluyendo lo de sus hijos-y eso es todo-sumamente rojo

Hinata-¿hi…hijos?-desmayándose con las prendas ya secas una en cada mano

Naruto-hime-tomándola en brazos y llevándola hacia la carpa y depositándola en la cama que aun seguía algo húmeda mientras le quita las prendas forcejeando un poco con los bóxers y guardándolas en las mochilas respectivas-haaaaa-suspirando-esto será un largo viaje-mirándola-aunque estaré contigo-dándole un beso en la frente para luego dormir un poco mas con su amada


	27. Chapter 27

Gomensai por la prolongada espera es que ahggggcomo lo explico, no he tenido la suficiente inspiracion y aparte que me la paso lellendo y bue... sin contar que el 3 de Julio cumpli los 18 y mi vida dio un vuelco total, mas que nada por que la burbuja en la que estaba se rompio,pero eso no me excusa sin mas el capitulo XP

* * *

CAPITULO 27

Naruto-hime-tomándola en brazos y llevándola hacia la carpa y depositándola en la cama que aun seguía algo húmeda mientras le quita las prendas forcejeando un poco con los bóxers y guardándolas en las mochilas respectivas-haaaaa-suspirando-esto será un largo viaje-mirándola-aunque estaré contigo-dándole un beso en la frente para luego dormir un poco mas con su amada

DOS HORAS DESPUES

?-es hora de marcharnos, aun falta mucho por recorrer

?-esta bien señor Tazuna, Kurenai ¿podrías despertar a los tortolitos?

Kurenai-OK pero tu despierta a Gai y a Lee, entendiste Kakashi a tu rival y su alumno

Kakashi-ni me lo digas ya tuve suficiente con dormir en su misma carpa-con fastidio en la voz-y para rematar el señor Tazuna se termino embriagando por el sake y no nos dejo dormir con sus ronquidos

?-ni que lo digas mi eterno rival-con ojeras

Kakashi-valla despertaste Gai, puedes despertar a tu alumno

Lee-no hace falta ya que alguien no me dejo dormir-mirando de reojo a Tazuna con ojeras igual de grandes que su sensei

Kurenai-¿me ayudan con la parejita que no quiere despertar?

Gai/Kakashi-deacuerdo

Gai-que tal si competimos a ver quien los despierta primero

Kakashi-esta vez aceptare tu propuesta

Gai-OK SERA UNA DE NUESTRAS VATALLAS MI ETERNO RIVAL

Kakashi-empieza tú

Gai-yo los despertare ya veras-entrando ambos a la carpa-DESPIERTENSE-gritando a todo pulmón-no funciono TT_TT-medio afónico

Kakashi-lamento que sea esto un desperdicio de chacra-formando sellos-SHIDORI (mil aves)-entonces un sonido ensordecedor como de mil aves emprendiendo vuelo se escucho

NaruHina-CALLEN ESE RUIDO-despertando por valga la rebundancia el ruido

Gai-MALDICION TT-TT

Naruto-¿Qué es esa técnica Kakashi?

Kakashi-ya me perdió el respeto TT-\ \

Naruto-y como quiere que respeta a alguien que se la pasa leyendo hentai-en eso a Gai le da un ataque de risa-pero dígame que es esa técnica (Nota-no se acuerda mucho de la batalla contra Kakashi lo ultimo que recordó fueron los ataques Katon y de hay asta cinco minutos después que venció a Kakashi)

Kakashi-se llama Shidori-extrañado de que no la recordara, ideando un plan para que le devolviera sus libros que le importaban mas que su respeto

Naruto-¿me deja copiarla?

Kakashi-NO esta técnica la invente yo y no te la enseñare asta que me muestres algo de respeto-pensando-y que me devuelvas mis libros

Naruto-entonces nunca la sabré por las buenas

Kakashi-¿Cómo que por las buenas?

Hinata-ya cállense y tu ¿Por qué nos despertaste?-refiriéndose a Kakashi con un tono de ira en la voz

Kakashi-es hora de partir

NaruHina-estaremos listos en cinco minutos pero mientras tanto LARGO DE AQUÍ-en eso Gai y Kakashi salen como si los persiguiera el Shinigami-sama

Kakashi-maldición esos dos son muy-buscando las palabras-enojones y maduros

Gai-lo de enojones lo entiendo pero ¿lo de maduros?

Kakashi-es que si te fijas no actúan como atarantados pero cuando lo hacen es mas como enamorados

Gai-es verdad en la batalla con Zabuza supieron que hacer para vencerlo sin perder el objetivo de la misión y cuando Naruto actuó estúpidamente fue cuando insulto a Hinata

Kakashi-porsiacaso Gai, ¿cuando dejamos de correr?-deteniéndose ambos al mismo tiempo

Gai-¿esa no es Konoha?-señalando hacia la puerta principal

Kakashi/Gai-MALDICION-corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban los demás llegando en 5 minutos todos exhaustos y sudados

Kurenai-¿Dónde se metieron?-recibiendo como respuesta un desmayo de cada uno

Lee-NO A GAI SEENSEI SE LE APAGO SU LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD-con cascadas en los ojos TT-TT

Gai-LEE NO DIGAS ESO-sumamente furioso-MI LLEMA DE LA JUVENTUD AUN ARDE COMO EL SOL

Lee-ESE ES MI SENSEI-dejando a todos los presentes excepto Kakashi que se había desmallado con una gota del porte de la roca de los Hokages (Yo-incluso a mi)

Kurenai-¿Por qué a mí?

Hinata-¿Por qué dice eso sensei?

Kurenai-estoy en una misión con un alcohólico que es el cliente dos locos que son Gai y Lee un depravado que es Kakashi y tu y tu novio que me tienen desconcertada TT-TT

Hinata-¿Por qué sensei?, ¿Por qué Naru-kun y yo la tenemos desconcertada?

Kurenai-es que, haaaaaaag como decirlo, Naruto era el mas burro y mediocre de la clase y ahora parece prospecto a Kage y tu eras tan tímida que asta te avergonzaba que te dirigieran la palabra y ahora pareces que tienes una seguridad que no se te quitaría con nada y con respecto a Naruto te desmayabas solo con que te hablase y ahora pareces su esposa de tan segura que estas con el, es como si lo conocieras por años y me refiero íntimamente

Hinata-eso se lo podríamos responder pero necesitamos…

Naruto-la aprobación de cierto ser para poder revelarlo y no me refiero a Kyuubi

Kurenai-entonces a que ser se refieren

NaruHina-ya hemos dicho mucho, si quiere saber mas necesitamos la autorización-dejando a Kurenai con goton ya que lo avían dicho muy sincronizadamente

Gai-vamos que aun falta mucho-con Kakashi a caballito (como en Shippuden) dejando a todos meno Lee horrorizados por lo que veían

Lee-sensei ¿Por qué hace eso?

Gai-POR ENTRENAMIENTO

Lee-ESE ES MI SENSEI

NaruHina-ahora entiendo por que dicen que son locos-a Kurenai, así partiendo asta su destino, bueno cerca ya que pasaban por debajo del gran puente dejando a todos impresionados

Tazuna-este puente es la esperanza de mi pueblo ya que como les conté a Gatoh tomo control del mar que nos rodea y en una isla sabrán que es el único medio para conectarse al continente y por culpa de Gatoh nuestro país esta cada día peor, se darán cuenta cuando lleguen en la situación que estamos, para ser sincero si no hubiese sido por ese diluvio que azotó su aldea hubiese tenido que decir que era una simple misión de escoltamiento de rango "C" y hubiese tenido que usar chantaje sentimental-exhalando-pero la vida da vueltas extrañas, creo que esta ves fue a mi favor ya que el sentimiento de culpa me hubiese corroído por dentro-mirando al puente-menos mal que soy arquitecto y pude ganar dinero por la reconstrucción de su aldea y gane a parte algo para comprar materiales para el puente y enviarle a mi familia, sin mencionar para pagar la misión

Kakashi-pero ¿no es constructor de puentes?

Tazuna-en efecto pero primero fui arquitecto para poder hacer construcciones en mi aldea y después, cuando Gatoh tomo el control de mi aldea empecé a construir el puente que era una ambición que tenia de hace 20 años pero que nunca creí necesario asta que ocurrió lo que ocurrió, muchos de los materiales están en la isla pero también necesitamos herramientas y alimentos para poder construirlo, espero que el dinero que envié sea suficiente-dejando a todos con un semblante serio por la cara de preocupación que mostraba

Conductor del bote-llegamos-bajando todos con sus pertenencias y mientras se dirigían a casa de Tazuna para poder descansar y acomodarse se dieron cuenta de que lo que decía era cierto ya que varios niños se acercaban a los ninjas pidiéndoles algo de comer pero los que le dieron algo a los niños se dieron cuenta que era para peor ya que al darle a uno varios mas se acercaban y Tazuna trataba de ahuyentarlos diciéndoles que los dejaran en paz por que lo ayudarían con el puente y así la vida seria mejor pero no podrían si estaban muy cansados así que varis se fueron pero cuando llegaron a la casa de Tazuna se percataron de algo Naruto y Hinata no estaban y lo mas raro de todo es que al llegar a la puerta de la casa estaban con el grupo

Kakashi-¿Dónde se metió el parcito?

Gai/Lee-NOSOTROS LOS BUSCAREMOS-y antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo desaparecieron dejando una gran camino de humo tras ellos encontrándolos en el centro del pueblo dándole al los niños y alguno adultos sus provisiones asta que se quedaron sin nada, al ver esto Padre e Hijo heeee perdón Gai y Lee quedaron con cascadas en los ojos que prácticamente formaron un río al ver la noble acción de ambos

Gai-eso fue muy noble

Lee-es verdad sensei

Gai-Lee

Lee-Gai-sensei

Gai-Lee

Lee-Gai-sensei

Gai-Lee

Lee-Gai-sensei

Gai-Lee

Lee-Gai-sensei

Gai-Lee

Lee-Gai-sensei-sin soportarlo más se dieron uno de sus clásicos abrazos que duro mínimo una hora asta que se desmayaron por deshidratación a cause de todas las lagrimas que estuvieron llorando (Yo-si estuvieron llorando mientras se abrasaban ya que estaban muy conmovidos), al ver esto Naruto y Hinata no les queda otra que llevarlos a rastras ya que no los podían cargar sin saber por que (Yo-es que llevaban las pesas puestas y ellos no los sabían, aparte hacían un peso combinado de 6 toneladas y media solo las pesas, quiero aclarar que el bote no se hundió por el control de chacra de ambos, solo eso explica como cuando saltan en los árboles estos no se rompen ya que se noto en los exámenes Chunin (de la serie) que el peso que llevaba Lee era demasiado incluso para la rama mas resistente) llegando muy cansados y con el dúo dinámico llenos de tierra y ramas en el cabello

Naruto-KAKASHI-SENSEI VENGA-gritando a todo pulmón saliendo el mencionado a los pocos segundos junto a un extrañado Tazuna

Kakashi-¿que paso?

NaruHina-no sabemos solo los encontramos abrasados en un lago de lagrimas-semi mintiendo ya que les daba vergüenza que supieran que quedaron así por su buena acción

Gai-Lee-débilmente y muy rasposa su voz

Lee-Gai-sensei-en mismas condiciones que su sensei

Kakashi-parecen deshidratados, tal vez por todas las lagrimas que lloraron

Tazuna-Conozco un lago seca de aquí, si los dejamos en el agua con la cabeza afuera para que no se ahoguen talvez vuelvan a hidratarse

Kakashi-suena lógico

Naruto-eso si abra que arrastrarlos hasta hay

Tazuna-¿por que?

NaruHina-pesan demasiado

Kakashi-de seguro están usando pesas

Hinata-es lo más probable, pero aun así no creo que los podamos levantar sin quitárselas

Kakashi-no creo que sea tanto-intentando levantarlos-RAYOS, ¡ACASO SON PESAS DE PLOMO!

Naruto-al parecer si-sacando una de las pesas de las piernas de Lee

Tazuna-¿Y COMO NO SE UNDIO EL BOTE?-dejando a todos los presentes con una gran incógnita (?)

?-que es todo ese ruido-viendo a los "clones"-¡¿que les paso?¡

Tazuna-no te preocupes hija, al parecer están deshidratados, los llevaremos al lago haber si se hidratan un poco

?-esta bien Oto-san, mientras tanto preparare algo de comer para que se repongan-cerrando la puerta

Naruto-¿quien era?-con cara zorruna (refiriéndose al nombre)

Kakashi-era su hija-con voz burlona

Naruto-¬¬ me refería a su nombre-dándose cuenta de que no se expreso bien

Tazuna-es mi hija Tsunami, madre de mi nieto Inari, pero ¿no creen que es mejor llevar a esos dos al lago antes que mueran?-dejando a todos con una gotita de anime del porte de un bijou (cada uno)-el lago esta en esa dirección-señalando con el dedo y cuando se dio cuenta los "clones" y la pareja habían desaparecido

EN EL LAGO

Vemos un par de siluetas apareciendo entre un remolino de hojas y estas cargaban a otras notoriamente mas grandes y dejándolas en la orilla interna del lago (dentro del agua)

Naruto-ahora entiendo por que Kakashi estaba tan fastidiado en el trayecto, aunque se nota que son buenas personas y muy nobles de corazón-rugiéndole el estomago-rayos tengo hambre

Hinata-por suerte guarde un poco de comida-sonriéndole ampliamente y sacando de su mochila una cajita envuelta en un paño que al destaparla mostraba una hermosa presentación de un almuerzo casero que tenia arroz unos mariscos y sushi entre tantas cosas mas-que quieres comer

Naruto-pues-con una sonrisa semi maliciosa-a ti

Hinata-NARUTO-un tanto enfadada-eso será después-tocándole la punta de la nariz con la yema del índice mientras sonreía con ternura (?-puajjjj que meloso Alice-chan y eso que Zadik-iniciando una pleito Iván-Hola mis lectores, quiero aclararles que Zadik es mi Kill-Iner que representa mi lado sádico y sanguinario aunque recientemente lo e sacado a flote y se ha materializado mi Ero-Iner aunque ha estado influyendo en mi desde los 12 XD ahora mejor continuo la historia)

Naruto-manipuladora-mientras recibía la comida en la boca puesto que Hinata lo había atado en la interrupción para hacer de las suyas para mas tarde, entre ello volver a darle de comer puesto que lo disfrutaba XP

30 MINUTOS DESPUES

Se podía notar a una Hinata acostada en el pecho de su rubio mientras ambos miraban el libro que le habían quitado a Kakashi con bastante aburrimiento

Naruto-en un principio es bueno pero…

Hinata-después de un tiempo aburre ya que la historia y trama en si es insípida

Naruto-ya que solo se basa en el sexo y no mucho en la vida del personaje-lanzándolo contra un árbol como si fuera un ladrillo

Hinata-lo único bueno que tiene es que da algunos concejos para hacerlo y aumentar el placer a la hora de tener sexo pero ni así se salva-con tono de decepción

Naruto-cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo estarán los cejones?-volteando a donde estaban, pero se dan cuenta de algo que los deja desconcertados y sobre todo estupefactos puesto que…

* * *

Gracias a todos los lectores por tener la paciencia suficiente y en especial a dos Amigos que conoci en esta pagina y que me an posteado y les digo de antemano que el Proccimo capitulo se los dedicare a Ustedes **LennaParis **y **Selpharion **ya que se que tambien acen lo posible apara continuar con sus historias y sin mas trabajare duro en el Proximo capitulopara que se sientan orgullosos BYE ^^


	28. Chapter 28

Buenas mis queridos lectores aqui les traigo la nueva entrega del fic y a mi pesar de que aun no tengo listo el capitulo siguiente aunque espero que este les deje contentos austa la proxima pubicacion y a esto, **LennaParis **y **Selpharion** espero que disfruten este capitulo que les dedico a ustedes bueno A LEER

* * *

CAPITULO 28

Naruto-cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo estarán los cejones?-volteando a donde estaban, pero se dan cuenta de algo que los deja desconcertados ysobre todo estupefactos puesto que Lee y Gai no solo se avían recuperado al 100 % si no que asta estaban haciendo competencias de inmersión a pulmón, cuándo escuchan un ruido entre los arbustos apareciendo repentinamente un grupo de zorros notando Kyuubi que era época de apareamiento

Kyuubi-mocoso invócame

Naruto-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Kyuubi-es temporada de apareamiento de zorros

Naruto-entonces no

Kyuubi-no es justo tu y la mocosa se la pasan como conejos y yo no lo e echo desde que me convertí en demonio ase miles de eras

Hinata-Naruto-kun deja que salga más que mal tiene razón

Naruto-¿pero si queda esperando familia?

Hio-no podrá, el sello que tienes es para que purifiques a Kyuubi y después absorber su poder sin que deje de existir

?-así es, modifique el sello original para tratar de hacer eso y parece que funciono

NaruHina/Hio/Kyuubi-quien rayos eres

?-TT-TT mi hijo no me reconoce y ni siquiera soy familiar al demonio con el que he estado en el interior de mi hijo todo este tiempo

Hio-no puede ser es el YONDAIME HOKAGUE

Yondaime-solo díganme Minato ya que es mi nombre ^-^

Naruto-¿y que rayos haces en mi mente? Y ¿como es eso del sello original?

Minato-el sello se creo para eliminar un oponente poderoso que no so pueda eliminar fácilmente invocando al Shinigami para que absorba su alma y la de quien lo invoco quedando solo como prueba un sello muy parecido al que tienes, pero cuando Kyuubi apareció, sabia que el sello en si no seria útil ya que cualquier Bijou tiene demasiada maldad y chacra para que lo pudiese contener así que en el poco tiempo que tuve logre modificar el sello para que un cuerpo pudiese contener al Bijou sin que este se apoderara de la mente de quien lo encerró en su cuerpo basándome en el sello original de encierre de bijous haciendo una mezcla entre ambos, lo único que no espere fue que mi conciencia quedara encerrada en mi hijo, tal vez fue un acto de piedad del Shinigami-empezando a hablar con un tono triste-pero nunca espere que el pueblo por el cual sacrifique mi vida y a MI hijo te tratara tan mal, espero que algún día me perdones

Naruto-pero yo…

Minato-mejor libera a Kyuubi antes que los zorros se vallan, aparte ya se ha purificado una cola

Hio-y si logras invocar la cola purificada no abra problemas ya que los seres sagrados no pueden tener familia con los comunes a menos que quieran y creo que no es ese el caso con Kyuubi

Kyuubi-ASI ES PERO PORFAVOR SAQUENME-en susurros-no me sigan torturando mas-aunque para su mala suerte Naruto y Hinata le escucharon puesto que Hio y Minato empezaron a charlar animosamente sin darse cuenta de lo demás

Naruto-y como quieres que te invoque tu cola purificada

Kyuubi-concéntrate en mi poder y trata de retener el chacra malvado y has como siempre me invocas y es todo

Naruto-esta bien lo intentare-haciendo exactamente lo que Kyuubi le dijo y milagrosamente lográndolo a la primera apareciendo un zorro completamente rojo que se distinguía de los otros ya que estos tenían la punta de la cola blanca y un rojo gastado a diferencia de Kyuubi que era un rojo sangre brillante en todo el cuerpo

Kyuubi-GRACIAS-corriendo hacia los arbustos donde estaban los demás zorros

Naruto-no espere que los seres mítico legendarios tuvieran necesidades carnales

Hio-de echo todo ser los tiene si no se acuerdan Suiton era mujer y lo hacia con Fuuton y la otra mujer era Katon que hacia tríos con Doton Y Raiton quedando Naruto y Hinata con ojos de plato, las mandíbulas asta el suelo y con una gota estilo anime que iba de la frente asta la mandíbula (la gota esta situada en el lado izquierdo de la cara) mientras se escuchaba de fondo un grito de película antigua

NaruHina-los dejamos ablando

Minato/Hio-OK-continuando con su conversación

Naruto-maldición lo peor de que estén en nuestras mentes es que no podemos deshacernos de ellos para estar completamente solos

Hinata-ni que lo digas, aunque queramos hablar solo tu y yo de algo que solo nos concierne a nosotros igual van a escuchar-quedando callados mientras veían un hermoso lago en el cual ya no se encontraban ni Lee ni Gai, tal vez se avían ido a hacer sus clásicas competencias dejando libre un hermoso espectáculo natural donde las pocas estrellas se reflejaban en el agua mientras que los últimos colores del atardecer y los del comienzo del anochecer mezclados en uno solo dejándolos mas maravillados que la puesta de sol de Rock Lee y Maito Gai, sin mencionar que era mucho mas romántico lo que sus ojos veían en esos momentos, las aguas calmas en las que nadaban algunos cisnes mientras la recién llegada luna llena rebosaba en lo alto del cielo mientras su reflejo se posaba junto con los dos cisnes que se miraban uno al otro formando un corazón mientras el frió nocturno hacia que nuestra pareja favorita se abrasaba cada ves mas para compartir su calor corporal para no sentirlo tanto, en eso Naruto rompe el abraso para sacarse su chaqueta y pasársela a Hinata para que se abrigara mas mientras estaban en un transe en el que estaban entre dormidos y en un hechizo en el cual solo se veían ellos cuando de repente una voz a lo lejos los distrae y asusta

?-estas seguro que están por aquí Gai

Gai-ya te dije que si Kakashi

Kakashi-mejor sonríe y que sigan el brillo de tus dientes

Gai-¬¬ muy gracioso-empezando a retorcer la nariz-ooooooaaaaaaah ooooooaaaaaaah OOOOOOAAAAAAAAHCHUUUUUUUUUUU-estremeciendo todo el bosque

Naruto-salud-mientras llevaba una dormida Hinata en sus brazos mientras el tenia una cara de sueño-donde dormiremos

Gai-esperen un poco-armando en unos instantes una especie de camilla con ramas, corteza para amarrar y unas hojas para amortiguar-acuéstense aquí mientras Kakashi y yo los llevamos a la casa

Naruto-esta bien-con una voz que parecía que no dormía en días mientras se recostaba en la camilla mientras acomodaba a Hinata en la camilla teniendo como solución recostarla sobre el

Gai-amor juvenil TTuTT -diciéndolo en casi un susurro algo poco usual en el, aunque Kakashi le pareció escuchar algo

Kakashi-¿Qué dijiste Ga…? ¿GAI?-dándose cuenta que estaba solo

EN LA CASA DE TAZUNA

Tsunami-en donde estarán esos pequeños-cuando se escucha un portazo, a lo cual todos dirigen sus miradas a la puerta principal viendo un cansado Gai llevando sobre el una especie de camilla con Naruto y Hinata en ella completamente dormidos

Gai-eso si fue un entrenamiento-exhausto mientras bajaba la camilla

Tsunami-¡QUE LINDOS SE VEN!-enternecida por la imagen al igual que Tazuna-será mejor que los llevemos a un cuarto para que duerman mejor-tratando de separarlos pero era imposible

Tazuna-¿Qué pasa hija?

Tsunami-no puedo separarlos

Gai-eso es difícil, en el camino se caían juntos, es como si estuvieran pegados-pensando un poco-será mejor dejarlos dormir asta que despierten-a lo cual los dueños de casa asintieron, pero antes que los volvieran a levantar notaron como sus cuerpos reaccionaron como si recibieran una corriente eléctrica

Tazuna-¿acaso eso fue un espasmo muscular?

Gai-eso paréese

FRENTE A LAS PUERTAS DE LAS MENTES

Naruto-que fue eso

Hio-paréese ser que tu cuerpo todavía no asimila tener a Kyuubi fuera tanto tiempo

Minato-es verdad, nunca pensé que con el sello pudieses invocarle, de hecho lo cree para que se purificara Kyuubi y absorbieses su poder

Hinata-¿y por que me afecto a mi?-un tanto temerosa

Hio-tal ves sea que como tienes conexión con la mente del mocoso-notando el enfado de Hinata y Minato-digo…digo Naruto en una unión qué son casi una mente las cosas que le pasan a el por efectos de Kyuubi u otras cosas que estén en la mente de cada uno ya sea traumas de la infancia, pesadillas recurrentes u otras cosas por el estilo los afectaran a ambos aunque también estados de animo positivos como sueños felices, alegría extrema, etc., etc. etc. Y si por casualidad uno quedara amnésico el otro lo sentiría pero jamás se olvidarían, básicamente siempre recordaran al otro, pero es mejor que asta sus mentes descansen así que asta que regrese Kyuubi solo se comunicaran cuando estén despiertos-empezando a obscurecerse todo

Naruto-auch mi cabeza-masajeándosela un poco

?-ya era hora de que despertaras dormilón-con una bandeja de comida en las manos

Naruto-Hinata ¿ya despertaste?

Hinata-hai-mientras le dejaba la bandeja-aunque estoy mareada-sacudiendo la cabeza para ver si se le quitaba el mareo (Nota-Hinata NO ESTA embarazada (aun) XD) tal vez sea por falta de chacra

Naruto-donde estará ese maldito zorro-rugiéndole el estomago-aunque mejor desayunemos para recuperar fuerzas

20 MINUTOS DESPUES

Naruto-donde rayos se metió Kyuubi

Hinata-BYAKUGAN-empezando a explorar el área-esta por hay-señalando el lugar- y esta… ¡POR KAMI-SAMA!-quedando en un GRAN chock

Naruto-¿Qué rayos?-cargando a Hinata y dirigiéndose donde estaba Kyuubi y viendo un gran grupo de zorros en apareamiento-¿Dónde esta?-recordando que Kyuubi era 100% rojo brillante aunque a estas alturas tendía que ser opaco por toda la tierra que debía haber en su pelaje ya que algunos zorros asta parecía que eran cafés, pero también se fijo que muchos después del acto se echaban a dormir por el cansancio-mejor espero asta que se duerma la mayoría

5 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE

Ya casi todos los zorros se echaron a dormir salvo por un especie de grupo que rodeaba un par de zorros como mirando asta que el que estaba arriba se largo a dormir siendo sustituido por otro

Naruto-pobre zorrita si que debe estar cansada, mejor encuentro a Kyuubi para que aleje ese grupo y la deje descansar-dejando a Hinata recostada contra un árbol ya que había pasado del shock a quedarse dormida he iniciando así su búsqueda lamentablemente fallando-maldición-mirando que el grupo se había dispersado quedando solo el par que estaba apareándose asta que el macho también se largo a dormir y la hembra solo se echo-no será que-acercándose primero al macho y dándose cuenta que no era Kyuubi-para luego ir donde la hembra, avanzando muy lentamente y tragando saliva

?-que haces aquí Naruto

Naruto-NO PUEDE SER-cayendo de espaldas y con espuma en la boca al darse cuenta que kyuubi no era zorro si no zorra (Yo-ES ZORRA-quedando en el mismo estado que Naruto) y eso significaba que era la hembra rodeada por el grupo

Kyuubi-¿que le abra pasado?-tratando de pararse pero sus patas traseras no le respondían-mejor espero a que despierte-dándose vuelta para quedar de espalda para mirar las nubes y tomar un baño de sol

* * *

Aqui esta es capitulo espero que lo allan disfrutado y les aviso que no publicare asta que alla una cantidad minima de post que tiene que ser igual al numero de capitulos (28) bueno BYE Y CUIDENSE

criticas, consejos, elogios, amenazas de muerte, que me digan que no continue (aunque de eso no are caso), que el fic apesta (tampoco are caso), propociciones indecorosas de mujeres (de eso SI ARE CASO), etc...


	29. Chapter 29

Me canse de esperar los 28 reviws asi que esta ves van a tener que resolver unos acertijos que apareseran al final del capitulo

* * *

CAPITULO 29

?-Despierta Naruto-kun

Naruto-¿Hi-Hinata-chan?

Hinata-Hai, ¿que pasa? y ¿Por qué te desmayaste?

Naruto-lo ultimo que recuerdo fue a Kyuu…bi-recordando todo de golpe-NO PUEDE SER, KYUUBI ES ES…

Hinata-lo se hembra le vi con mi Byakugan mientras…

?-me estaban dando

NaruHina-¡¿KYUUBI?-entre enojo e intriga por que estaba ablando así de si misma

Kyuubi-¿Qué? ¿A caso no me puedo divertir?

Naruto-no es eso es solo que me impacto ver que eras…-si valor para pronunciar lo siguiente

Kyuubi-em-dudando si decirlo o no-¿hembra?

Naruto-si-sumamente rojo por la pena

Kyuubi-no te avergüences muchacho ^-^ aparte es la verdad-viendo como estaban mareados por falta de chacra-será mejor que vulva a tu mente antes que mueran por falta de chacra XP-desapareciendo en una nube de humo rojo

Naruto-que bicho le pico a Kyuubi

Hinata-no se tal vez el tener sexo la relajo bastante y dejo de buen humor

Hio-creo que eso paso-despertando del shock de saber que Kyuubi es mujer, al igual que a Minato

Kyuubi-HUSH eso no es de su incumbencia-con enojo en la voz

NaruHina/Hio/Minato-¡que bipolar!

Kakashi-al fin los encuentro, tenemos que entrenar para ves si están calificados para ayudar en el puente

?-es obvio que lo están Kakashi

?-Gai tiene razón en eso

Kakashi-lo admito solo quería fastidiarlos un poco, gracias por arruinarme la diversión Kurenai

Gai/Kurenai-idiota-con una voz neutra

?-son unos imbesiles si creen que aran la diferencia o si se creen héroes

Kakashi-por que dices eso Inari

Inari-porque mi padre lo intento y murió como el imbesil que era al creerse héroe-empezando a llorar-ERA UN MALDITO IDIOTA

Naruto-¡QUE TE CREES MOCOSO LLORON, COMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR A LOS HEROES, ACASO CREES QUE QUEDANDOTE A LLORAR LAS COSAS SE SOLUCIONARAN SOLAS-tomando un respiro para gritar mas fuerte que nunca-POR LOS MENOS NOSOTROS ACEMOS ALGO PARA TRATAR DE REMEDIAR EN ALGO LO QUE SUSEDE EN VEZ DE QUEDARNOS LLORANDO COMO FRACASADOS LICIADOS-manchándose de hay con evidente enojo dejando shokeados a todos ante sus palabras excepto a Hinata que cuando visito sus recuerdos el se decía cosas muy similares e incluso mucho mas crueles que las que acababa de decir a ese niño

Hinata-iré a hablar con Naruto-kun-marchándose entre el incomodo silencio

Lee-¿Qué rallos fue eso?-casi en un susurro, pero en ese silencio pareció casi un grito

Kakashi-este creo que será mejor regresar

Inari-antes díganme que se cree ese tonto para decirme eso

Kakashi-lo más probable es que como no tuvo amigos y cuando tenia que enfrentar sus miedos se tuvo que decir esas mismas palabras, así de cruel como sonó varias beses ya que lo dijo casi recitándolo de memoria-con eso Inari se quedo callado asta llegar a casa

EN MEDIO DE UN BOSQUE DERRUIDO EN EL QUE PARECE QUE FUE TESTIGO DE UNA GUERRA EPICA

Se veía una silueta de cabellera dorada caminando por el derruido bosque y a medida que la escasa luz del atardecer lo iluminaba se podía notar que estaba a torso desnudo con unos pantalones que dejarían a los harapos como prenda de lujo, en eso otra silueta que a diferencia de la anterior esta era femenina se acerco al pobre chico que se encontraba en tan lastimosas condiciones

Hinata-¿ya te desahogaste Naruto-kun?-mientras lo cubría con unas vestimentas anaranjadas

Naruto-si, gracias Hinata-chan-viendo toda esa destrucción que el ocasiono-por aguantarme y no huir

Hinata-no agradezcas tontito-diciéndolo en un tono tierno mientras lo abrasaba protectoramente-te prometo que mientras este viva no te dejare-robándole un tierno beso en los labios-aparte se que lo que dijo ese mocoso te trajo muy malos recuerdos de tu pasado-abrasándolo aun mas fuerte-no quiero que vuelvas a vivir o pensar en ese tiempo que atormento tu vida-mientra derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas en sinónimo que a ella también eso le afectaba de sobremanera

Naruto-tranquila Hina-chan-tratando de calmar esas lagrimas-se que cumplirás esa promesa-pero sin saberlo una chica con un kimono rosa, pelo largo de color negro y una piel pálida miraba la escena con una sonrisa perversa como si planease algo contra la pareja y así como apareció se esfumo

EN ALGUN LUGAR DESCONOSIDO

?-Zabuza-sama creo que encontré la debilidad del mocoso que lo dejo así

Zabuza-bien echo Haku pero dime, ¿Cómo lo lograste?

Haku-cuando fui por hierbas medicinales escuche un gran estruendo y cuando llegue vi a ese maldito sacando su frustración destruyendo gran parte del bosque, cuando iba a matarle por sorpresa apareció la mocosa que había insultado usted Zabuza-sama y al parecer esa mocosa es la fuete de estabilidad del enano y al parecer si algo malo le pasase el quedaría indefenso mentalmente el tiempo suficiente para darle muerte-al decir esto Zabuza esbozo una sonrisa que se notaba incluso bajo las vendas que cubría su boca-cero que es hora de volver a congelar las partes en recuperación

Zabuza-menos mal que me convenciste de no deshacerme de esa sustancia regeneradora-haciendo una mueca de dolor-lo único malo es que te acorta el tiempo de vida según la gravedad de las lesiones y causa un ardor demasiado fuerte, menos mal que sabes crear hielo si no hubiese preferido que me amputasen la piernas-haciendo otra mueca por sentir como Haku le volvía a congelar las partes dañadas de sus muslos y entrepiernas-ese maldito pagara y que mejor manera que con la vida de esa mocosa

EN ALGUNA CARCEL SUMAMENTE CUSTODIADO EN UN TERRITORIO DESCONOSIDO DEL PAIS DEL FUEGO

?-ya va siendo hora de salir de aquí-en eso descubre su rostro para morderse un dedo y empezar a hacer sellos- Kuchiyose no jutsu (jutsu de invocación)**-**haciendo aparecer una pequeña ave-espera un poco-buscando entre las pocas cosas y multitud de escondijos de la habitación-lo encontré-sacando un sobre con varios papeles idénticos en su interior del cual solo saca uno y lo enrolla en forma de mini pergamino, luego saca un portadocumentos en miniatura en el cual mete el papelito, para después hacerle una seña al ave la cual se posa sus dos patas sobre su dedo índice-llévale esto a Hiruzen, de seguro debe estar en la torre haciendo su papeleo de Hokage, con esto sabrá por que me largue, aunque regresare en una semana

Ave-hai sempai-recibiendo una pequeña caricia en la molleja

?-me alegro de que ya no me llames amo-suspirando-no sabes cuanto lo detesto-lanzando al ave entre medio de los barrotes de la ventana-cuento contigo Hukuroo

Hukuroo-hai-emprendiendo el vuelo hacia la torre Hokague

?-maldición el guardia si que tarda con el alimento-mientras seguía mirando hacia el exterior de la ventana con barrotes-asta que llegas con el alimento

Guardia-QUE DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA ABLARME ASI-tirando los alimentos entre los barrotes de la jaula si puertas que normalmente se abría un espacio abajo a través de un Jutsu Doton en el exterior ya que el interior de esta estaba llena de sellos supresores de Chakra por lo cual el guardia se consideraba a salvo

?-COMO TE ATREBES-lanzándose a los barrotes y agarrando al guardia por en cuello de su chaqueta de Chunin-ACASO NO SABES QUE LA COMIDA NO SE BOTA-atrayendo el guardia al interior de la celda y obviamente chocando con las barrotes lo cual por el impulso hizo que diera un leve rebote para terminar recibiendo el mismo castigo otra vez

Guardia-AAAAAA-pujn (sonido de los golpes contra los barrotes)-YUUUU…-pujn-DAAA-en eso aparecen otros dos guardias que por el aspecto de sus rostros se notaba que llevaban varios años en ese lugar

?-Yid Zoud tiempo sin verlos-soltando al pobre guardia que fue azotado tantas veces en los barrotes que asta quedaron manchados con su sangre

Yid-que rayos hizo para que te molestases así-a lo cual el prisionero solo apunto al suelo mostrando el desastre de la comida esparcida por doquier

Zoud-aun tiene pulso, creo que tuvo suerte esta vez

Guardia-AGANLE ALGO A ESE MALDITO

Yid/Zoud-CALLATE TAKUSHI-dejándolo en shock

Takushi-pe…pero

Yid-por si no lo sabias este prisionero es uno de los más peligrosos

Zoud-pero a la vez es uno ejemplar ya que nunca ha desobedecido una orden de los guardias a menos que lo haga enfadar y déjame decirte que lo que hiciste es una de las cosas que mas lo encolerizan

Yid-sin mencionar que ha matado a casi todos sus compañeros de celda y eso que eran criminales A + en los libros bingo, es mas asta derroto a Sandaime-sama poco tiempo después de que el asumiese como Hokague

Takushi-pero como es eso posible

Yid-no lo sabemos, es mas todos saben Zoud y yo somos los mas viejos Khai con 50 años de servicio y cuando entramos a nuestro primer día el ya tenia 30 años de estar encerrado

Zoud-de hecho sus registros muestran que es más viejo que la Konohagakure no sato-en eso suena una alarma-valla parece que te hemos retrasad…o-fijándose que en la celda solo había un monigote-aun no se como lo hace

A VARIOS KILOMETROS DE LA CARCEL

?-creo que iré a Nami no Kuni (aldea de las olas) ya que algo me dice que algo interesante esta por pasar-despareciendo en las tinieblas de la noche

Adelanto del capitulo 30

A la mañana siguiente de la destrucción causada en el bosque con la que disipo su ira, Naruto gritaba como loco por toda la habitación ya que lo habían dejado atrás por su agotamiento físico que presentaba, aunque se calmo al ver a Hinata con algo de comida en una bandeja que tenia entre las manos…

Nota: los nombres de los guardias solo se usaran en esta capitulo (29) ya que solo fueron puestos para ponerla sentido al capitulo sin necesidad del clásico Guardia1, Guardia2 y así asta quien sabe que numero

P.S. disculpen la tardanza es que mi musa esta técnicamente muerta y sin contar que tengo demasiadas distracciones como para enfocarme en escribir, sin mencionar que nunca estoy de animo para ello en fin gracias por leer mi fic

* * *

Porsiacaso publicare el próximo capitulo inmediatamente cuando lo termine si logran descifrar estos dos jeroglíficos

1º descubran la palabra (los "_" sustituyen espacios en blanco)

FA-_

FE-E

FI-I

_-O

FU-U

2º descubran la canción (a la "i" quítenle el punto)

l l l

l i l E

E E E

l i l E

Les abiso que me da lo mismo si un lector descubre el 1º y otro el 2º pero tienen que ser resueltos ambos y no lo olviden **SOLO** **SERAN VALIDOS** los post que coresponda a este capitulo asi que piensenlo bien ya que solo **TIENEN UN POST **para resolberlo


	30. Chapter 30

Bueno aqui esta la continuacion, sinseramente esperaba mas reviws (me pregunto si a nadie se le ocurrio intentar responder los acertijos con reviws de capitulos en los que no postearon), si quieren saver las respuestas al acetijo lean los reviws del capitulo 29 ya que ambos estan correctos porciacaso les abiso de antemano que si no hay por lo menos un promedio de 1.1 reviws por capitulo asta ahora no tendran continuacion (continuara cuando alla un **minimo** de 33 reviws) ahora sin mas la continuacion de un fic que sinseramente **estoy pensando en eliminar por los pocos comentarios**

* * *

CAPITULO 30

A la mañana siguiente de la destrucción causada en el bosque con la que disipo su ira, Naruto gritaba como loco por toda la habitación ya que lo habían dejado atrás por su agotamiento físico que presentaba, aunque se calmo al ver a Hinata con algo de comida en una bandeja que tenia entre las mano

Naruto-¿Qué aces aquí Hina-chan?

Hinata-decidí quedarme asta que despertaras ya que sabia que reaccionarias así-riendo levemente

Naruto-¿de que te ríes?-entre intrigado y molesto

Hinata-que solo tienes puesto los boxers y el pantalón-tratando de aguantar la risa-y llevas este último al revés-dejando la bandeja en el suelo para luego taparse la boca y empezar a reírse

Naruto-NO TE BURLES-casi con un hilo de voz a pesar de lo fuete que grito, lo cual ocasiono un mayor ataque de risa en Hinata, pero todo paro al escucharse un grito de Tsunami seguido del ruido de cosas rompiendose lo cual ocasiono que ambos fuesen a la planta baja para ver que susedia y encontrandose la nada grata imajen de dos matones armados con katanas, los cuales abian dejado la entrada totalmente destruida y redusida a escombros con barios cabres electricos colgando del vorde de las destruida murallas

Tsunami-¿¡QUE ES LO QUE QUIEREN!-gritando desesperadamente mientra abrasaba protectoramente a un maltrecho Inari

?1-solo matarlos

?2-asi es Gato-sama estara feliz, aun si el inepto de Zabuza falla en matar al tal Tazuna por lo menos su familia no lo contara-acercandose peligrosamente a la indefensa familia, puesto que, ninguno abia notado a la pareja shinobi, cuando ambos desconosidos alsaron sus espadas para asesinarles, sintieron una fuerte puntada en la pierna derecha para luego en el pie izquierdo

NaruHina-no dejaremos que le agan mas daño-pero lo que ninguno de los presentes pudo tomar en cuenta fue un desconoside de casi dos metros de altura y bastante corpulento aunque con una bestimenta bastante simple que ninguno noto, agarro con sus manos las nucas de los asesinos enviados por Gato

?-asi que atacando una familia indefensa-con una voz casi de ultratumba con un dige de ira ella, en eso movio el cuello aciendolo tronar, para luego empesar a apretar sus dedos causandoles un gran dolor a sus victimas aciendo que uno tirase su katana mientras el otro en un intento desesperado encajo la katana en el corazon de su agrasor-sabes-dejando a los presentes helados ya que como era posible que alguen viviese despues de eso-eso ubiese sido efectivo contra un humano normal, para tu desgracia yo no lo soy-soltando a su victima desarmada para darle el golpe final a su victima/agresor-espero que sufras con esto-poniendo su mano libre en forma de puño para luego estamparlo contra la cara del futuro cadaver con una fuerza tal que le rompio el cranio ya que el puño avia golpeado la palma que aun sujetaba la nuca del difunto para despues de alejar sus manos el cuerpo aun estaba enganchado en la mano que lo elimino para luego sacudir su braso derecho pudiendo asi sacar el cadaver-ahora es tu turno acercandose a su otra victima para agarrarla del cuello-vaya tienes un buen nivel de chacra-paciendo una especie de sellos en el dorso de la mano que sostenia a su actual victima la cual empeso a ponerse palida, sus venas empesaron a sobrenotarse pero lo que mas les llamo la atrncion era que el flujo de chacra estaba ciendo drenado por la mano que lo sujetaba y formando una especie de aura de chacra y amedida que esta aumentaba el cuepo iba envejeciendo mas y mas-polvo eres y polve sera-tirando el cuerpo al suelo y al entrar en contacto con este solo que do un monton de polvo-definitibamente estoy fuera de practica-percatandose de lo mal que estaba el lugar-lo mejor sera remediar esto-juntando las manos, aciendo que el chacra que rodeaba su mano derecha se igualase en ambas-espero que salga bien-aciendo unos sello raros para despues golpear sus palmas entre si aciendo que saliesen unos rayos para terminar tocando el suelo aciendo que cada rincon de la casa se llenase con estos, los cuatro testigos solo pensaron que su fin estaba serca al ver que el cuerpo con la cabeza reventada desaparecia cuando fue alcansado por esos rayos, serrando los ojos para esperar su posible fin-que les pasa-en eso todos abrieron los jos al notar ¿preocupacion? en la vos del desconosido

Naruto-como hisiste esto-exclamo al ver que la casa estaba intacta como si nada hubiese pasado,es mas ata parecia casa nueva

?-te lo dire cuando un mago rebele los secreto de la magia a rostro descubierto-aciendo una pausa-o ...olvidalo que pase la segunda opcion es mas dificl que la primera, ¿por casualidad tendran algo de comer?, muero de ambre

Tsunami-esta bien le serbire algo pero primero deben quitarle la espada del pecho

?-la es pa...-viendo su pecho-a si-tomandole el mango y sacandosela por si mismo para luego acercarcela al rostro y empesar a examinarla para despues llevarse un dedo a la mascara de tela que llababa y dibujar una especie de linea donde se supundrian estarain sus labios aciendo una endiduro-probecho-llebandose la punta de la espada a la boca y dandole una fuerte mordida que llego a romper el metal para luego masticarlo ante la mirada anonadada de los presentes para luego seguir con eso asta devorarsela-¿que ven?, les dije que tenia ambre-como esperando que con decir eso las miradas cambiasen, pero no fue asi-dando un gran suspiro ya que tenia que explicar cosas que queria mantener en el olvido-¿han oido de dimenciones paralelas?

5 MINUTOS DESPUES

Todos-¡NANI!

?-asi es aunque paresca mentira-mientras deboraba el 5º tazon de arroz

Hinata-pe...pero si se supone que su universo fue destruido,como es que usted aun exsiste

?-veras mientra eso susedia en algunos lugares, como mi planeta se abrian portico interdimencionales que a pesar de apareser y desapareser en cualquer lugar, momento y tamaño siempre tenian algo en comun-tomandose el te "al seco" (vasicamente es que cuando uno da el primer trago sigue tomando el contenido ininterrumpidamente asta que se acaba)-auna gran succion, que era capas de doblar los metales mas gruesos, es mas asta vi como personas de facilmente 130 kilos fue succionado por un agujero que aparecio en a espalda que no era mas grande que una moneda, mejor no les cuento como em pobre fue absorbido ya que su cuerpo se deformo de una forma que embidiaria un contorcionista-dando otro suspiro-para mi suerte el agujero que me absorbo era del porte de esta casa-lebantandose-sera mejor dejarlo asta aqui ya que sus amigos y parientes an de estar en problemas

NaruHina-NANI NOS ALBIDAMOS DE ELLOS

?-si quieren yo los llevo, solo diganme a donde tengo que ir

Naruto-gracias em... ¿como se llama?

?-solo diganme-pensando un poco-Raion Aoi (Leon Azul)

Tsunami-¿por que quiere que le digamos asi, acaso es su nombre ?

Raion-no solo es mi animal favorito terrestre y mi color favorito, asi que diganme Raion o Aoi, me da igual mientra sea alguno de los cuatro

Naruto-pero solo nos dijiste dos

Raion-maldicion able de mas-exalando-bueo si meto la pata la metere asta el fondo, mis otros dos alias son Same (Tiburon) y Hukuroo (creo que es Búho pero no estoy muy seguro), ya ahora en marcha-poniendise de pie-perodiganme a donde

Inari-de seguro estan en el puente

Raion-creo saber como llegar-tomando a Naruto y a Hinata de la cintura y saliendo a gran velosidad por la puerta que permanecio abierta en todo momento

3 MINUTOS DESPUES EN EL PUENTE EN CONTRUCCION

Tazuna-me pregunto si esos pequeños estaran bien

Kurenai-lo mas probable es que si

Tazuna-es que se veian realmente cansados-Mientras miraba al rededor y veia a Kakashi con la cara metida en ese libro naranja que era uno de los pocos le le faltaba a su coleccion, Kurenai le ayudaba pasandole cosas y platicando con el, pensando que aun siendo una Kunoichi tampoco le iba a pedir que le ayudase con el trabajo pesado ya queauna mujer se le tiene que respetar y tratar como un miembro de la realesa y que ayudase en lo que ella quisise, bueno almenos asi era en antaño, mirando a "los verdes" que a pesar de ayudarle bastante en el trabajo pesado se la pasaban ejercitando y aciendo competencias absurdas como la de ahora que consistia en caminar de manos mientras transportaban una biga de acero con sus pies-definitibamente esos estan locos

Kurenai-definitibamente el estres hace estragos, y esos dos son la prueba-cuando se escucha un aleteo como si fuese de un ave gigantesca

?-SI ESTO ES JENIAL-inmediatamente todos reconocieron que era la voz de Naruto y miraron de donde provenia, quedando estaticos al ver que tanto el como Hinata estaban sobre un leon con alas (imajinense al grifo solo que en ves de cabeza de aguila era de leon) mientras se acercaba a donde estaban los demas-aqui nos bajamos-saltando de la creatura que en ningun momento toco el puente

Lee/Gai-SU FLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD SI QUE ARDE COMO PARA MONTAR ESE ANIMAL-cuando de repente el leon alado es enbuelto en lamas azules que aparesen de quien sabe donde, transformandose en un tiburon que fue directo al mar

Naruto-ARIGATOU AOI-SAN-saltando el tiburon del agua y aciendo una pose que podria interpretarse como un "de nada" (en lo pensaba era una pose que mescla gratitud y complisidad, inmaginensela como ustedes quieran, pero que cumpla segun ustedes esa caracteristica) para luego desaparesen en el agua

Kakashi-¿acaso era una invocacion?-extrañado ya que no nsabia de ningun contrato de invocacion en el que las invocaciones se transformasen

Hinata-aun si les decimos se les olbidara

Kurenai-por que dices eso

Hinata-el es un humano con la caasidad de transformarse en tres animales y crear quemeras de estas como lo acaban de ver-a lo que todos estaban atentos-pero nos dijo que puede acer que olvides susesos en especifico

Kurenai-¿acaso usa un Jutsu de borrado de memoria?

Naruto-no, segun nos dijo lo que hace es reubicar los recuerdos-a lo que los demas miraban y escuchaban como si fuese una clase sobre lo que les interesase-dijo que asi como los primeros recuerdos la memorio los olvida por el monton de recuerdos mas nuevos que se apilan sobre estos, el lo que ace es que con puntos de precion en el craneo pono los recuerdos que quiere borrar de los demas inclus auntes de los primeros recuerdos, sin mencionar que los reprime como los malos momentos en la vida, asi como borro todo recuerdo del contacto con el en Inari y Tsunami

Tazuna-!QUE ISO QUE¡

Hiunata-no se preocupe

Tazuna-!COMO QUE NO ME PREOCUPE, Y SI LES DAN EFECTOS COLATERALES¡

Hinata-segun el solo les da Jaqueca cuando despiertan y su mente reconstrullen lo borrado segun su nocion, por eso personas que vivieron lo mismo y que se les borro de igual manera un lapsus

Kurenai-las mentes de las personas llenan los vacios y pueden aver distintas verciones, osea que al igual que el Genjutsu se muestra algo y el cerebro llena los espacios en blanco

Lee-¿a que se refiere?

Kurenai-por ejemplo, si en un Genjutsu ves que te dan cientos de kunais el crebro te hace pensar que el dolor es real, ya que tiene la informacion de que los kunais se dirijen a ti, son armas cortopunsantes y que varios te dieron, eso hace que el serebro cree la sensacion de dolos, mas conosido como dolor fantasma

Lee-¿dolor fantasma? me puede dar unos ejemplos

Kurenai-esta bien ya que dudo que Gai que solo se especialisa en entrenar te pueda explicar-pensando un instante-por ejemplo cuando lees algo y en ello expresan como una persona es troturada hay ocaciones que uno siente lo que le pasa al personaje, pero un ejemplo facil para los hombres es cuando ven que a otro le dan una patada en la entrepierna y ponen una cara de dolor como si fuesen ellos loos que recibieron el golpe, inmajinandose el posible dolor

Lee-soka (es como decir comprendo, comprendi o entiendo y entendi tomado del punto de que te explicaron) mejor anoto eso antes que se me olvide-sacando una libretita y un lapiz apuntando lo que segun recordo era importante y le podria servir

?-nunca pense que alguen tan joven comprendiera tanto del funcionamiento de la mente humana

Hinata-es que sensei aparte de ser una persona muy culta y una gran especialista en Genjutsu

?-ya veo aunque como les dijieron los pequeños no dejare que recuerden nada-desapareciendo a una gran velosidad y aparenciendo detras de Gai, oprimiendole ciertos puntos en la cabeza para que este quedara inconciente

Lee-Gai-sen-quedando a medio terminar ya que elfue su siguiente victima de borrado de memoria, para luego seguir con Kakashi y Tazuna

Kurenai-que quieres

Aoi-solo cubrir mis huellas-acienso lo mismo con Kurenai,solo que con la diferenciade que dejo una nocion aproposito-la proxima ves que veas alguna de mis abilidades recordaras todo-tocando el ultimo punto para dejarla inconciente

Naruto-po-por que hiso eso

Aoi-como dije, solo cubro mis huellas,sera mejor que se preparen ya que algo me dice que una buena batalla esta aproximandose, un consejo pongalos a salvo y creen unos mini refujios con los materiales del puente, o si no podrian salir lastimados, ya que siento dos presencias con grandes fuentes de chacra, y eso me emociona ya que ace tiempo no tengo una buena pelea-empesando a ayudar a poner a salvo las personas que noqueo aciendo unos fuertes improvisados

CERCA DE 10 MINUTOS DESPUES

Una gruesa niebla empuesa a cubrir el puente dentro de la cual se escucha una maligna carcajada que sesa al notar que no abia nadie

Zabuza-que rayos pasa aqui

Aoi-que deje inconcientes a casi todos asi que tendras que pelear conmigo-diciendolo desde la cima de una grua operaria que era usada para objetos pesados

Zabuza-TE CRES MUCHO-riendo maleficamente-pero me temo que Haku y yo te aremos papilla-mientras veia como ese sujeto se tiraba de mas de 20 metros de altura

Aoi-¿y quien te dijo que estoy solo?-en eso aparesen Naruto y Hinata de una pila de materiales que usaron como escondite temporal

Haku-maldito mocoso te matare por lo que le hisiste a Zabuza-sama-con una voz calma pero fria

Aoi-yo me encargo del espadacin, ustedes del que se cree AMBU

NaruHina-HAI

* * *

Bien para los que se preguntan por que un nuevo personaje les aviso que es mi forma de meterme al fic ya que Aoi es, como decirlo, el tipo de personaje con los poderes que me gustaria tener y y me use como referencia para crearlo, claro con algunas modificaciones

**Quejas, Dudas, Sujerencias, Amenasas de muerte, Todo es bienbenido**

Ps.¿cren que meresco un reviw?


	31. Chapter 31

Lamento la GRAAAAAAAN demora, para ser sincero esperaba subir este capitulo para cuando terminara el 32, pero no merecen esperar tanto, no se si lo dije antes pero no soy mucho de los que contestan los reviws aparte, pero les aviso que si elimino este fic sera para subirlo desde el 1° capitulo, tratando de mejorarlo en la naraciaon

"Continuación mas abajo ahora el fic"

* * *

CAPITULO 31

Las batallas estaban algo desiguales, mientras Aoi tenía problemas con la gran espada de Zabuza ya que no contaba con armamento ni protección, mientras que Naruto y Hinata tenían problemas con el kekegenkai de Haku, quien los tenia encerrado en un domo de hielo mientras les lanzaba senbons tanto de metal como de Hielo, sin mencionar que no podían atacarle por no saber en cuál de los cristales de Hielo estaba y cuales otros eran simples reflejos, sin mencionar que ya tenían enterrados algunos y para empeorar la situación cuando les daban los senbons de hielo estos expandían un centímetro de hielo que a pesar de ser poco les empezaba a causar hipotermia

NaruHina V/S Haku

Haku-es mejor que se rindan, no tienen oportunidad

Naruto-NO ME RENDIRE CONTRA ALGUEN QUE ES AMIGO DE UN SER TAN DESALMADO

Haku-te equivocas, no soy su amigo, soy su sirviente, solo soy un arma que el utiliza y eso me basta

Naruto-PERO QUE DISES, COMO TE CONFORMAS CON SER SOLO ESO, ACASO ERES UN DEMENTE

Haku-si quieres saber te lo dire-sesando los senbons-estoy conforme con ello ya que Zabuza-sama es la única persona que me acepta a pesar de saber de mi maldición-viendo la cara estupefacta de ambos-saben, mi clan fue muy solicitado durante las guerras ninja, pero al acabarse estas ellos fueron temidos y odiados, la única sobreviviente fue mi madre que pudo tener una vida feliz hasta ese maldito día que descubrí mis poderes

Narración/ Flash Back (Sigue con el relato pero a modo de Flash Back)

Haku-Oka-san miro lo que puedo hacer con el agua

Haku-Oka-san-NO LO BUELBAS A HACER-golpeándole para luego abrasarle-perdona hijo pero no hagas eso, es muy peligroso-sin darse cuenta que un amigo familiar vio todo

EN LA TARDE DE ESE MISMO DIA

Haku-Oto-san-MALDITA-dándole un gran golpe en la cara-MALDITO ENJENDRO TU Y TU HIJO DEBEN MORIR-tomando el hacha que usaban para partir leña para luego descuartizarla-AHORA SIGUES TU-con la cara salpicada de sangre y una mirada acecina y fría

Fin Narración/Flash Back (Ahora solo pasa a narración)

Haku-en estado de temer por mi vida use todo lo que sabía de mi kekegenkai matando a mi padre para salvar mi vida, desde ese entonces vague como un animal sin dueño, buscando comida en la basura solo para poder seguir viviendo-haciendo una pausa-hasta que apareció Zabuza-sama, el me dio una razón para existir, me hizo sentir apreciado ya sea por cualquier motivo, mientras el este vivo no me importa morir

Hinata-ACASO CREES QUE ERES LA UNICA PERSONA QUE JUSGAN Y SUFRE POR ALGO QUE NUNCA DESEO-sabiendo Naruto que se refería a él y su prisionero

Haku-con que así son las cosas-dándose cuenta de que cuando menciono esas palabras vio de reojo al rubio y como este reacciono, entonces una idea cruzo por su mente "al parecer ese mocoso es como yo, mejor verifico de que se trata su carga" lanzando alrededor de cien de senbons de hielo que modifico hacia Naruto, para ver como reaccionaba, pero algo no salió como esperaba y eso fue que la chica se interpuso como escudo humano haciendo que el efecto de los senbons se aplicase en ella los cuales empezaron a congelarla tanto internamente como externamente

Naruto-HINA-CHAN ¡POR QUE!

Hinata-por qué, aishiteru (te quero, te amo, etc.)-serrando los ojos para después quedar congelada de pie

Naruto-MALDITO LA MATASTE-tratando de recostarla, lo cual era demasiado difícil por lo tiesa que estaba-ya no siento su precencia-diciendolo muy suavemente aunque Haku lo logro escuchar-ya no hay más remedio que hacer esto-invocando a Kyuubi pero con una cola

Kyuubi-Naruto que te pasa por que me invocaste

Naruto-Kyuubi-al escuchar eso Haku quedo helado, ¿acaso ese niñito era un Jinchuriki? y peor aún era el del Kyuubi el bijiou más poderoso-aléjate lo más que puedas-soltando un grito desgarrador

Aoi-V/S Zabuza (unos cuantos minutos antes)

Zabuza-JAJAJAJAJA acaso crees que puedes con migo sin usar armas, debo admitir que eres aun así un buen contendiente, pero no tienes oportunidad-lanzando su ataque con su gran espada, el cual apenas es esquivado y para mala suerte del atacado este cae en un charco haciéndolo resbalar, dejándolo vulnerable-AHORA SI, MUERE-atacando nuevamente pero es golpeado con una biga de metal de la cual casi lo golpea de lleno-que rayos-fijándose como Aoi estaba flotando al igual que la biga, a lo cual Zabuza piensa "genjutsu" para luego tratar de liberarse, lo cual no logra

Aoi-lamento informarte que esto es real-con un notorio tono de dolor

Zabuza-¿pero cómo?

Aoi-telequinesis, la capacidad de mover objetos con la mente-mientras caía al suelo y se tomaba la cabeza con una mano-lo malo es la jaqueca que me causa-cerrando la mano mientras la biga se transformaba en una especie de vara Bo (es el clásico bastón de madera que en las películas ponen un extremo en el suelo para luego correr de forma horizontal en el pecho de los enemigos que te rodean) metálica-ahora esto será interesante-lanzándose al ataque tratando de darle, lo cual Zabuza bloquea con su espada pero aun así es lanzado un par de metros

Zabuza-ahora veras mi poder-empezando a cubrir el lugar de niebla

Aoi-maldición-quitándose las derruidas sandalias que portaba y cerrando los ojos, cuando siente de repente una pulsación, luego otra y otra, y cada vez más cercano, sin duda era el movimiento de Zabuza, de repente una variación, al parecer cargaba su peso a un lado para atacar por... la espalda a la altura de su nuca a lo cual hace un bloqueo un tanto extraño en el cual tenía su brazo derecho tenso en un ángulo de unos 20º tras su espalda, la vara cruzaba su espalda teniendo el otro extremo en el espacio de izquierdo de su cuello en el cual su otra mano le sostenía dándole el soporte suficiente para soportar el impacto de la espada que le hubiese decapitado, para luego zafar su mano derecha y dirigirla donde estaba la izquierda tomando la barra metálica y en un movimiento dirigir un extremo a las costillas del espadachín el cual se di cuenta y trato de esquivar pero no lo logro del todo ya que la punta le había dado haciéndole sentir un gran dolor-con algo de suerte te fracturo 1 o 2 costillas

Zabuza-Je así parese-llebandose una mano la flanco lastimado (derecho) mientras pensaba en una estrategia ya que había previsto su ataque siendo que incluso a él le costaba ver en esa niebla que usaba solo para sus mayores rivales a los cuales desorientaba, pero ese sujeto parecía concentrado, como tratando de ver a través de la niebla, pero por alguna razón no se movía, como si no supiese donde estaba, iba a aprovechar eso a su favor para atacarle, en eso se desplaza pero se detiene al fijarse que mientras se movía, su blanco tensaba sus músculos como preparándose para el contrataque y mientras estaba quieto volvía a su concentración para tratar de encontrarlo-parece que si no me muevo no sabes dónde estoy

Aoi-es cierto-desconcertado por que la voz venia de todos ángulos y lugares a la vez-me gustaría preguntarte como haces que tu voz venda de todos los lugares a la vez

Zabuza-manipulación del chacra en mi niebla

Aoi-muy astuto-sintiendo otro grupo de vibraciones en el suelo, el problema que ahora eran cerca de veinte, de seguro usaba clones elementales, con todo probabilidad eran Mizu Bushin (clones de agua), los cuales ataco con la punta de su vara, como si se tratase de una lanza, si pudo eliminar cinco clones hasta que un grupo de cuatro sujeto la vara impidiéndole moverla mientras trataban de quitársela como si fuese tirar la cuerda, y aprovechando su descuido tres clones más le atacaron por la espalda los cuales venció con su brazo y pierna izquierda pero para su mala suerte otro clon le atacaba con la inmensa espada su brazo derecho, así que no tubo más remedio que soltar la barra haciendo que los cuatro clones se golpearan entre ellos desintegrándose en agua y para mala suerte la vara salió de su alcance de visión y suponiendo que callo en el agua porque sintió como rodo y luego un sonido como de algo pesado cayendo al lecho marino, desquitándose con el clon causante de la pérdida de su arma, siendo atacado de improviso por la espalda por dos zabuzas mas los cuales destruyo con un Split (creo que así se llama una patada doble a los costados con un Angulo de 180º)

Zabuza-JAJAJAJA parece que te estas cansando

Aoi-es cierto pero por lo que parece tú también estas casi sin energía

Zabuza-¿qué te hace creer eso?-diciéndolo con burla para hacerle creer lo contrario

Aoi-tu niebla se está esparciendo, calculo que en dos minutos más será neblina (niebla menos espesa la cual da más distancia ante de que te impida la vista) y en cinco ya abra desapa...-pero fue interrumpido por un grupo de tres Zabuzas que atacaban de izquierda, derecha y arriba, los cuales estaban completamente desprotegidos ya que parecía que ganaban impulso para un ataque mayor con sus espadas lo cual aprovecho para destruirles, quedando en una pose BASTANTE ridícula, ya que solo estaba apoyado en un pie, con sus demás extremidades totalmente extendidas, en eso otro Zabuza le ataca por la espalda con su espada a la altura del muslo, el cual evita dando un leve salto con su pie, resultando dañado solo una parte de su ropa y con una herida de no más de tres milímetros, aunque para mala suerte le dio en un área que tenía lastimada de antemano, reviviéndole el viejo dolor y agregándole el nuevo, y mientras estaba en el aire de espalda al suelo vio a otro Zabuza, el número 20 y con bastante probabilidad era el real, sabiendo que estaba demasiado vulnerable para un ataque, decidió "ganar" algo de tiempo, así que golpeo al ultimo Zabuza con sus dos puños (en una especie de Superman doble (el truco de motocicleta) pero de espaldas), pero desconcertándolo al ver que se deshizo en agua-¿Mizu Bushin?-escuchando el zumbido clásico del aire siendo cortado, fijándose a donde estaban sus pies y viendo que el ultimo Zabuza con su espada dirigiéndose a el mientras aun seguía en el aire, y con toda probabilidad lo cortaría a la mitad en izquierda y derecha

Zabuza-¡MUERE MALDITO!-dando un salto bajo para agregarle su peso al ataque, ya que con el impulso y su peso estaba seguro que lo mataría, sonriendo bajo su mascara al escuchar el sonido de concreto rompiéndose, pero al ver su trabajo quedo helado no solo al ver que aun seguía con vida, si no lo que izo para sobrevivir, a lo largo de su vida había visto que los humanos podían hacer cosas que desafiaban la lógica y las leyes de lo posible para salvarse, aun se acordaba que cuando en un incendio en una prisión vio como un tipo mas grande y corpulento que el paso por un agujero en el que apenas cabria un niño de 10 años, pero esto pasaba su lógica ya que…

* * *

Bien, como les decía si elimino este fic sera para subirlo desde cero, tratando de mejorar los capítulos (faltas de ortografía, redacción, entre otros), aunque eso se los dejare a ustedes diciéndome si quieren o no y también si quieren otro titulo (dándome ideas) ya que el actual lo puse por que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió XP, y ahora unas frases que les pueden ayudar en la vida, como puede que no

1°)si amas a alguien déjale ir, tenerle secuestrad es un delito

2°)un día sin sol es como la noche

(y una de mis favoritas)

3°)"vivan año el 2012 como si fuera el ultimo

ATTE Los Mayas"


	32. Chapter 32

Hola queridos lectores, siendo aquí en Chile entre las 00:00 am y las 01:00 am del 3 de julio del 2012 les traigo como regalo este capitulo en día de mi cumpleaños N° 20, sin mas espero que lo disfruten y les dejo un acertijo gramatical al final del capitulo, por cada acertijo acertado correctamente escribiré 1/2 pagina en word (mínimo el inicio de la 3° que es lo que dura cada capitulo)

* * *

CAPITULO 32

Zabuza-¡MUERE MALDITO!-dando un salto bajo para agregarle su peso al ataque, ya que con el impulso y su peso estaba seguro que lo mataría, sonriendo bajo su mascara al escuchar el sonido de concreto rompiéndose, pero al ver su trabajo quedo helado no solo al ver que aun seguía con vida, si no lo que izo para sobrevivir, a lo largo de su vida había visto que los humanos podían hacer cosas que desafiaban la lógica y las leyes de lo posible para salvarse, aun se acordaba que cuando en un incendio en una prisión vio como un tipo mas grande y corpulento que el paso por un agujero en el que apenas cabria un niño de 10 años, pero esto pasaba su lógica ya que uso su brazo izquierdo para bloquear siendo atravesado asta el hueso y su mano derecha estaba afirmando la espada donde terminaba su codo izquierdo, sin mencionar que el derecho estaba enterrado donde esta el hígado, lo cual ocasiono que su ira aumentase, así que saco un Kunai que tenia desde su ultima pelea en caso de necesitarlo enterrándoselo en medio de los ojos, entonces la resistencia del oponente fallo, y sus ojos quedar sin brillo de vida-que extraño aun sujeta mi espada-golpeándose la frente con la palma-es verdad, cuando uno muere después de hacer ejercicio el rigor mortis aparece casi de inmediato-escuchando una vos aguda, casi metálica

?-¿enserio esperas que esto termine tan pronto?

Zabuza-¡NO PUEDE SER ESTAS MUERTO!

?-¿quien te dijo que Aoi murió?, solo lo dejaste inconsciente, por tu cara puedo deducir que no entiendes, veras así como los Jinchurikis tienen los Bijious en su interior yo vivo en el interior de Aoi, solo que no lo pude ayudar por la maldición que le impuso su "suegro"-notándose la ironía en la ultima palabra-,ya que bloqueo gran parte de sus recuerdos, como habilidades, de las cuales apenas usa el 0.2%, debo agradecerte ya que donde golpeaste debilito el sello que me reprimía- sacándose el Kunai de la frente, dejando salir sangre y liquido cerebral, para ser cubierto rápidamente por algo como metal liquido, el cual cubrió su cabeza emulando un casco de centurión, solo que la parte de la nariz era como una coraza de metal con la misma forma de la original y de no mas de 3mm de grosor, pasando sobre su mascara-pero si es necesario matarte lo are-tratando de pararse, pero solo logro caer sobre su trasero-si que es pesada esta espada-tomándola y arrancándosela se su brazo, viéndose bastante sangre y asta el interior del hueso para luego pasar por el mismo proceso de la cabeza, pero esta vez envolvió todo el brazo, la muñeca y la palma y dorso de la mano, haciendo una especie de mescla entre un yeso y la parte del brazo de una armadura medieval-aquí tienes tu espada-lanzándosela como si nada-no pensé que pudiese estabilizar el cuerpo tan rápido, aun que solo puede dar su 10%-diciendo eso para si mismo-bien ¿continuamos la pelea o prefieres rendirte?

Zabuza-no sé que eres pero nunca me he rendido y no pienso empezar ahora maldita cosa metálica-tomando su espada y preparándose para pelear

?-llámame B.P.-viendo la cara de extrañeza de Zabuza-son las iniciales de lo que soy-preparándose para pelear, cuando se siente una gran explosión de chacra, con una especie de grito mudo, el cual hiso reaccionar a Aoi, mas no a los otros ninjas ya que las barricadas lo impidieron

Aoi-(onomatopeya de quejido) mi cabeza-llevándose la mano derecha a la cabeza sintiendo algo frio y liso en ves de su cabello, como un casco de batalla, para luego ver su mano izquierda y ver esa especie de brazo de armadura-¡QUE PASO!-inclinándose como si estuviese mareado, para luego usar de apoyo sus rodillas y una mano-ya me acuerdo-sintiendo otra gran explosión de chacra y un gran instinto asesino en el ambiente-maldición, Zabuza al parecer tu sirviente hizo enfadar al Jinchuriki

Zabuza-¿y por qué me debería importar?

Aoi-es que esta liberando el chacra del demonio y de seguir así se liberara por completo-eso hizo estremecer a Zabuza-y a menos que seas capas de enfrentarte a un bijiou sugiero una tregua para detenerlo

Zabuza-MALDITA SEA TIENES RAZON-guardando silencio-esta bien hagamos una tregua y si sobrevivimos terminaremos esta pelea

Aoi-echo-extendiendo su mano derecha, la cual Zabuza estrecho para luego ambos salir corriendo en dirección del siniestro chacra, encontrando un panorama nada agradable, cuando de repente un zorro rojo sangre se le echo encima a Aoi mientras la creatura temblaba

Zorro-por favor detengan al gaki, de seguir esto así morirá

Aoi-¿Qué rayos? ¿Kyuubi?

Kyuubi-si-viendo a Zabuza-¿Qué hace el?-sintiendo otro gran rugido, viendo de donde provenía y fijándose un una especie monstruosa de zorro de 5 colas, color purpura y con huesos a medio formar-esta mesclando mi chacra maligno con el suyo, si sigue así creara un bijiou pero que los demás, que incluso me vencería estando a mi máximo

Aoi-como pa…-viendo dos siluetas en el suelo, para luego dejar a Kyuubi en el suelo e ir por ellas, evadiendo con dificultad los ataques con las colas, pero logrando su objetico viendo que eran una Hinata congelada y ¿una chica inconsciente?

Zabuza-Haku reacciona-tratando de hacer reaccionar a la muchacha

Haku-gomen na…sai Zabuza-sama-empezando a llorar, cuando sienten una fuerte onda de choque fijándose que Aoi había detenido al sinestro hibrido de zorro, con un poco de ayuda de Kyuubi, que a pesar de su diminuto tamaño le mordía una cola e intentaba alejarlo de sus aliados temporales-MALDICION SI NO UBIESE CONGELADO Y MATADO A LA CHICA ESTO NO HUBIESE PASADO-con una evidente preocupación y culpabilidad en la voz, lo cual llego a oídos de Aoi

Aoi-no creo que este muerta *cogk*-sintiendo un gran dolor en la boca del estomago y un sabor metálico en la boca, fijándose que el antropomórfico zorro le había enterrado sus garras-KYUUBI SUELTALO-a lo cual la pequeña zorra hiso caso y en un rápido movimiento Aoi lanzo al montuoso zorro purpura al mar, aunque lamentablemente ocasiono que la herida se hiciese mas grande y prolongada a causa de las garras de la bestia, para luego acercarse a la congelada Hinata-¡SI AUN VIVE!

Haku-pero esta congelada y descongelarla le causaría gangrena a nivel corporal matándola irremediablemente

Aoi-es verd-siendo interrumpido un gran estruendo proveniente del mar del cual sale ese zorro demoniaco con seis colas y un sistema óseo completo-NARUTO CALMATE, HINATA AUN VIVE-provocando una reacción de perturbación en la bestia-tal ves podríamos descongelarla pero cálmate, O ACASO QUIERES QUE TE VEA COMO UN MONSTRUO-haciendo que el instinto asesino bajase y la bestia de seis colas ahora solo era un manto alrededor de un desconcertado Naruto, el cual veía impávido el cuerpo de su amada

Naruto-MIENTES ELLA MURIO-derramando lagrimas-EL LA MATO-señalando a Haku-YA NO SIENTO SU PRECENCIA

Aoi-CREEME AUN VIVE-calmando al Naruto el cual se acercaba a Hinata-pero necesito demasiada chacra para descongelarla rápido y sin riesgos y necesito la chica por si algo sale mal para que la re congele

Haku-soy hombre

Aoi-si lo que sea, pero necesito la ayuda de ambos-a lo cual ambos asienten-Naruto concentra chacra en mis hombros y tu-recordando su nombre-¿Haku?-a lo que asiente-necesito que te concentres en esa técnica, lo mas parecido posible, para re congelarla si algo sale mal

Zabuza-Haku tu puedes-poniendo su mano en su hombro y sonriendo adolorido

?-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?-mofándose un enano regordete y pelón de no mas de 1.30cm detrás de un ejercito de caza recompensas y asesinos a sueldo-sabia que fallarías así que les contrate para que maten a todos en esta isla que me servirá de base de negocios

Zabuza-oye Aoi, puedes hacer algo más con la mente a parte de esa telequenosis

Aoi-Telequinesis y si también se telepatía

Zabuza-hablar sin decir nada, si escuche de eso, ¿y puedes transferir recuerdos?

Aoi-si pero solo bajo cierta condición-adelantándose a Zabuza-que la persona que transfiera sus recuerdos este a punto de morir, ya que de lo contrario podría absorber la mentalidad de quien los reciba, y otra cosa solo transfiero la memoria completa ya que aun no lo controlo bien

Zabuza-ya veo-tomando su espada pero sintiendo un gran dolor por sus viejas heridas

Aoi-con que piensas hacer eso, si te leí la mente-acercándose y golpeando con su dedo índice y medo varios puntos del cuerpo de Zabuza-esto te dará más resistencia y no te preocupes lo hare

Zabuza-gracias, Haku te ordeno que bajo ninguna circunstancia me ayudes antes de que la descongelen-viendo que iba a protestar-TE LO ORDENO-lo cual cedió, para mirar a Aoi-¿podrías…

Aoi-lo are no te preocupes, NARUTO, HAKU LOS NECESITO QUE ME AYUDEN

Naruto/Haku-Hai-poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Aoi, mientras que él ponía las suyas en el estomago de Hinata y Haku se concentraba recordando la técnica, mientras que Zabuza se lanzaba para la que seria su ultima batalla

* * *

Acertijo

Juan tu_o un tu_o pero el tu_o que tu_o se rompió y tu_o que comprar otro tu_o

como ven solo tienen que llenar 6 espacios en blanco y si quieren pueden usar corrección automática aunque tal ves no les ayude mucho


	33. Chapter 33

Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por e GRAN atraso, y sinceramente espero que disfruten este capitulo

* * *

CAPITULO 33

Naruto/Haku-Hai-poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Aoi, mientras que él ponía las suyas en el estomago de Hinata y Haku se concentraba recordando la técnica, mientras que Zabuza se lanzaba para la que seria su ultima batalla

10 MINUTOS DESPUES

Una ya descongelada Hinata hace 5 minutos que se enteraba de lo ocurrido y tratando de procesar lo que paso, al igual que Naruto y el ex sirviente de Zabuza, para empezar el ex espadachín de la niebla mato a su ex empleador Gato y una parte de los mercenarios que contrato quedando con grabes lesiones que después le costarían la vida, después de que Aoi descongelase e hiciese reaccionar a Hinata se lanzo con gran poder destructivo destrozando parte del puente y dejando otra con grabes daños estructurales para regresar con el casi muerto Zabuza y cumplirle su ultimo deseo de transferirle sus memorias a Haku en las cuales pudo ver lo difícil que fue la vida de su mentor y que a él lo considero como su familia y para finalizar la llegada del pueblo precariamente armados, ayudando a los "dormidos" y Aoi inventándoles el cuento de que fueron atacados mientras estaban desprevenidos con gas somnífero, y como disculpa por el daño del puente dejo una pila de barras de oro que nadie sabia de donde las saco ya que solo se saco su chaqueta y en un rápido movimiento les hiso aparecer, para luego el desaparecer en llamas azules, y antes de desaparecer por completo les lanzo un shuriken de papel a Naruto

3 DIAS DESPUES

Tras los acontecimientos y ciertos problemas las cosas quedaron así, decidieron re empezar le puente, solo que esta ves ayudaba toda la aldea y los shinobis de Konoha, utilizando el yate de Gato para el comercio ya que los daños que sufrió solo fueron pequeñas averías fácilmente reparables, sin mencionar que por el sacrificio de Zabuza el pueblo decidió enterrarlo como un héroe, en cuanto a Haku, gracias a la intervención de Naruto y Hinata, decidieron llevarlo a la aldea para ver si el Hokague desidia ponerlo en las filas shinobis de Konoha ya que su kekegenkai podía ser de gran ayuda, sin mencionar que poseía los recuerdos de Zabuza y por lo tanto los entrenamientos de la aldea de la niebla, lo cual seria de gran ayuda si tenían que combatir contra shinobis de dicha aldea, a lo cual Haku abiertamente dijo que revelaría si eso ayudaba a empezar desde cero como el primero de los siete legendarios espadachines que perteneciera a la tierra del fuego, en cuanto a nuestra pareja se sorprendieron al desarmar le shuriken de papel y saber que Haku había congelado el cuerpo de Hinata con su alma lo cual ocasiono que las comunicaciones espirituales entre ellos se suspendieran, aunque ninguno se pregunto cuando Aoi tubo tiempo de escribir la carta y doblarla para hacer un shuriken de origami

UN MES DESPUES

El puente estaba apunto de inaugurarse, solo faltaba la ceremonia respectiva y arreglar los últimos detalles, como el nombre que este llevaría y la instalación de una placa que decía

"En honor a los shinobis que ayudaron en la construcción del puente y que sin su ayuda nunca hubiese sido posible su terminación: Yuhi Kurenai, Hyuga Hinata, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Maito Gai, Rock Lee, Yuhiro Haku y Momochi Zabuza quien dio su vida eliminando al principal detractor, el magnate Gato"

Tazuna-Bien con esto esta listo, aunque aun no me decido por el nombre

Tsunami-no te preocupes por eso ya se nos ocurrirá

Tazuna-bueno pensaba ponerle "El gran puente de Tazuna", pero mejor pongámosle "El gran puente Naruto", ya que ese nombre nos ha traído bastante suerte y fue quien mas ayudo en la construcción

Inari-sin mencionar que le devolvió el espíritu al pueblo y las ganas de salir adelante sin importar quien se nos oponga

3 DIAS MÁS TARDE EN KONOHA

Kakashi-ya cálmate Naruto

Naruto-pero Kakashi-sensei ¿y si el consejo no aprueba que Haku se quede en la aldea?

Kurenai-para eso estamos aquí, para apelar a que se quede y también tenemos como último recurso que es el último miembro de un casi extinto clan

Hinata-así es Naru-kun, no pierdas las esperanzas

Gai-es verdad si tus esperanzas se pierden se extingue tu llama de la juventud y hay que tenerla encendida al máximo-empezando a ejercitarse con lagartijas

Lee-es verdad Gai-sensei-imitando a Gai y provocando que los presentes les resbalara una GRAN gota de sudor por la nuca, cuando de repente la puerta del consejo se abrió provocando que todos fijasen su atención a quien salía, dándose cuenta que era el Hokague, Sarutobi Hiruzen, con una cara de intriga

Hiruzen-¿Por qué no me dijeron que se encontraron con Aoi?-provocando en los Jounins y Lee un mareo que hiso que se llevasen las manos a la cabeza-así que les hiso su "borra memoria"-percatándose de que la joven pareja seguía sin cambios-Naruto, Hinata, Haku, por lo que veo no les borro la memoria

Naruto-creo que no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo

Hiruzen-o tal vez no quiso, Gai, Lee pueden retirarse los demás síganme, le preguntaremos personalmente

Kakashi-pero el esta…

Hiruzen-ya lo se, sé que es arriesgado que vayan dos Genins, pero puede se provechoso

PRICION DE MAXIMA SEGURIDAD DE KONOHA, SUB-SUELO 23

Kurenai-creo que fue mala idea venir aquí-recordando las insinuaciones que les dijeron a ella, Hinata y Haku, y como tuvieron que calmar a Naruto para que no los matara (a los que se le insinuaban a Hinata)

Guardia-esperen aun momento-abriendo una puerta, la cual estaba llena de papitas, galletas y golosinas varias, de la cual saco una bolsa de papitas gigantesca, para luego abrir otra puerta y bajar un interruptor, para ver la cara de "para que es eso" en los presentes-verán últimamente si no le llevamos algo de comer es capaz de lesionarnos gravemente, lastima que para saberlo tuvimos que llevar a la enfermería a 5 colegas, y el interruptor es porque los barrotes de su celda están electrificados, y normalmente solo se bajan para darle los respectivos alimentos y los interrogatorios, aun no entiendo como logra escapar y después vuelve sin que nadie lo detecte-sorprendiendo a los Jounins

Kurenai-como es eso posible, ¿y como rayos no se asfixia con este aire tan viciado?

Hiruzen-de echo su celda tiene una ventana con barrotes, que da a un acantilado en un grupo de cuevas pequeñas que actúan como respiradero, aunque nada mas grande que un perro pequeño puede pasar, sin mencionar que debería poder volar, puedes tomarte el resto del día, quiero que sea una conversación privada-tomando la gigantesca bolsa de paritas y tratando de abrir la puerta, pero no pudo

Guardia-disculpe Hokage-sama, es que para abrir la puerta se necesita hacer un Jutsu Doton, ya que solo así se puede abrir o cerrar-fijándose que ya se abrieron la puerta

Hiruzen-bien puedes retirarte, y Kakashi cuando ingresemos todos cierra desde adentro

Kakashi-hai Hokague-sama-esperando a que todos entraran, para luego cerrar la puerta tras de si

Aoi-¿ahora que rayos quieren saber?-notando que no eran los interrogadores, si No el Kage junto con unos shinobis que vio en Nami No Kuni-sinceramente no me esperaba su visita, primero quiero saber a que se debe, y segundo, pásame las papitas-arrebatándoselas de las manos, para comérselas a una velocidad increíble, la cual incluso al Sharingan le costaría ver, para luego dejar de lado una bolsita de salsa picante que venia en la bolsa

Hiruzen-quiero saber porque no les borraste la memora a ellos tres

Aoi-simplemente por que me agradaron-haciendo sonreír al Hokage

Hiruzen-¿tanto como para ayudarlos en lo que este a tu alcance?-en eso Aoi comprendió a donde quería ir

Aoi-si lo que quieres es enlistarme en las filas de Konoha, sabes perfectamente que no me interesa ya que no hay nada que me ligue a esta aldea-haciendo que Hiruzen frunciera el ceno como acto de frustración-sin embargo, podría ser un shinobi independiente, el cual estará a servicio de la aldea cuanto a misiones y cosas así, pero que no forme parte de la aldea

Hiruzen-veré que puedo hacer

Aoi-pero quiero algo a cambio

Hiruzen-¿y que es?

Aoi-que destruyan la mayoría de los informes de misiones y registros shinobi del último año y medio-dejando a todos con un gran shock

* * *

Espero que aya sido de su agrado y sinceramente espero sus comentarios, quejas dudas o sugerencias

Postdata: si se acuerdan que la ultima ves les hice resolver un acertijo por media pagina, bien ahora sera que por cada dato anecdotico SIN repetir sera media pagina como los siguientes cinco ejemplos

1°)A pesar de ser el animal mas grande del mundo la ballena azul no puede tragar nada mas grande que un que el puño de un humano adulto

2°)Si una persona extiende sus brazos en 180 grados y mide la distancia entre sus indices extendidos, es la misma que tu estatura

3°)El Canguro es el animal con mayor crecimiento desde que nace, ya que al nacer es del porte de una lombriz y cuando adulto es casi del porte de un humano

4°)Cuando los conquistadores llegaron a Australia le preguntaron a los nativos como llamaban a un animal (el Canguro),les dijeron Cangoru, que en el idioma nativo significaba "no se", pero los conquistadores pensaron que era el nombre del animal y les dijeron "que lindos los Canguritos"(aproximadamente así es la historia)

5°)El nombre "Gorila" es una palabra en griego que significa "tribu de mujeres peludas"

Ya saben cualquier dato anecdotico sirve como este bonus track: el explorador portugués que descubrió Brasil en realidad buscaba una vía alterna para ir a Africa


End file.
